Ace Combat: Ranma's War
by Jokun
Summary: A Ranma 12, Ace Combat, Stratos 4, Full Metal Panic, Area 88 Fusion. Ranma joins the defenders of Sand Island, as they battle against enemies abroad and on the home front that threaten the security and peace of the world.
1. Mission 101: First Contact

"Ace Combat Ranma"

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi; Ace Combat belongs to Namco; Area 88 belongs to Kaoru Shintani.

Mission 101: First Contact

Once upon a time in a world very much like our own, and in many ways so different, a great and terrible war occurred. Twenty years ago, the island nation of Nippon spread its influence and military might in all directions. Many nations suffered under their brutal yoke and it seemed the Nipponese were unstoppable in their quest for world domination. But in their arrogance the Nipponese underestimated the unlikely alliance between the Yanks and the Rus. Faced with the combined strength of these two super powers, the Nipponese were pushed back. One by one their subjugated territories were liberated until the enemies were by their very shores. Beaten but not defeated, the Nipponese made a final desperate stand in driving off the invaders, surprising even the enemy of their ferocity and resolve. It seemed the Nipponese had the chance to turn the tide of the war as many allied forces fell to they're fierce counterattack, but Yanks finally decided to use their secret weapon. Three nuclear bombs were dropped on three major cities in Nippon. The devastation to these cities was near-catastrophic. Shocked and horrified by this, the Empire of Nippon had no choice but to unconditionally surrender to the allied forces. The war was finally over, or so many thought.

After the dropping of the bombs, a rift in relations began to form between the Yanks and the Rus. The Rus were suspicious with the intentions of the Yanks with such weapons of mass destruction in their hands and demanded assurance from them. Also there was the matter of the fate of post-war Nippon. Many of the countries victimize demanded severe chastisement and compensation for its atrocities, but the Yanks came to Nippon's defense – saying that a defeated enemy shouldn't be further punished but be given the opportunity to redeem itself for its wrongs committed. Many nations were not pleased by this stand by the Yanks and neither were the Rus. Relations between the Yanks and the Rus deteriorated and soon the nations of the world were embroiled in a 'War of Indifference', polarizing the world into two camps – the Eastern Alliance, and the Western Federation. In the end, Nippon became part of the Federation and as the forefront for next possible flashpoint. That was fifteen years ago.

Today the world remains under the blanket of an uneasy peace. To many, this seems just fine as long as life goes on with a semblance of normalcy. But for the defenders of Sand Island, one must be ready for anything if something so fragile like peace is to be preserved as they take to the sky…

'The name's Makoto Shinjou, a freelance photographer and reporter from Kyoto. Sources back at the capital told me that I could find a scoop here in Sand Island – a Federation air defense station several miles west of the island principality of Okina-o. Not that I am complaining or anything, it's just that everybody is sick and tired of watching the news or reading the papers on stories pertaining to the military. Heck, I'm not even sure I'm grateful for my sources on this lucky break, if you can even say this is lucky. The best I could possibly get from this is some good photos and perhaps war stories from some old geezer.'

'Getting to Sand Island was drag though. No one from Katsugi Air Base was helpful in getting me there, must be because of me being a civilian and a man of the press. The last thing they wanted to see was a reporter, and photographer to boot, to be snooping around in a military facility and getting in everybody's way. Eventually somebody from the higher ups must have heard of my plight; but not after smooth talking my way and generally being an annoyance, I was able to hitch a ride in one of their transport planes heading there.'

'The trip lasted for more or less an hour. By then I had my first glimpse of Sand Island. It was actually composed of two crescent-shaped islands, one large and one small, facing each other in opposite directions. I could see the air base clearly from up here and decided to take a couple of shots. But the officer assigned to me barred me from doing so, saying it's for security reasons. Hell that sucks looks like this won't be easy as I thought.'

'When we finally arrived, I witnessed a commotion. Everybody was rushing to meet the pilots who'd just landed in what I would later learn to be F-5Es, Tigers fighters. I smelled a scoop and decided to take advantage of the confusion and take pictures from the sidelines.'

"Captain Bartlett, are you all right?" asked one of the attending ground crewmen as they flocked around one of the pilots who had dismounted from their jets. He was tall and broad-shouldered and tried to keep from scowling from the question asked.

"Of course I'm not all right! I just lost eight nuggets up there thanks to some screw ups from Command."

"Who were they Captain?" asked another.

"I don't know. You'll soon find out after I file the report."

Capt. Bartlett stopped in his tracks and turned to call out to his two wingmen who trailed behind. Both appeared to be in a state of shock.

"Hey Nagase, Saotome, if the both of you fly like that you'll would die really soon, got that."

The pig-tailed man, called Ranma, recovered first and answered: "We won't die sir. That's a promise, right Lieutenant?"

"Umm yeah…right," was all that Second Lt. Kei Nagase could say in a subdued voice. Ranma was concerned for her. Eight of their fellow trainee pilots were killed today, shot down by hostile aircraft of unknown nationality in what was supposed to be a training mission. Many of those trainees were good friends of Nagase and she blames herself for not being able to save them.

The sound of a camera's shutter breaks the grim contemplation of the two pilots as they stared at the source of the sound. Makoto was satisfied with his work, he figured with the shots he's getting and with a little story-writing, he would definitely get the prestige he so much yearns for. He hopes he'll be able to get a lot of interviewees, especially this girl-pilot captured in his lens.

"ERK!"

Makoto nearly croaked there and then, as somebody yanked his camera off and nearly his head in the process. The photographer probed his neck for any sprains as he angrily scanned for the culprit.

"Hey, hey, that's my camera! Give it back!" It was the pig-tailed boy-pilot, how he got to his flank without noticing him puzzled Shinjou. The pig-tailed pilot gave Shinjou a baleful look, which had 'make me', painted all over it. Shinjou had argued his way through many people and situations in his career, it came with the profession. But the boy's glare told him to choose his words and actions wisely, if he intends to keep all his faculties intact.

"Who the hell are you! Nonmilitary personnel are not allowed here in the base. How did you even get in here!" curtly asked Ranma, with the camera raised high on his right hand. Shinjou composed himself and tried to look smart, like he does always.

"My name is Makoto Shinjou of the Kyoto Times. I was invited here by the higher-up in the mainland to cover a story on Sand Island and on its dedicated defenders," he smirked.

Ranma smelled a rat. He didn't like this guy, especially the way he handles himself. Besides its people like him that give the military a bad name when things go wrong, like when a vulture waits for its victim to fall dead to be feasted upon.

"A reporter," began Capt. Bartlett. "I'm a great believer in the Press, freedom of speech and all, but we lost eight people today, who we'll never know if they would have become great pilots. I'd appreciate it if you'll reserve your inquiry till later. Besides you'll probably need authorization from the Base Commander: Lt. Colonel Perrault to get about around here. Good luck though, he not somebody to get easy by, believe me I know."

"You make it sound I don't stand a chance…"

"I'm just giving you a fair warning, that's all. If you make it through you can come and see me. I'll tell you of what I can."

"Let me guess: 'for security reasons', right?" shrugged Makoto.

"You're catching on." Capt. Barlett was about to turn to leave, stopped and then remembered something.

"Saotome, give him his camera back," he said without turning his back, and added: "That's an order." He then moved on to make his report leaving Makoto, Ranma, and Nagase at the scene. The rest of the ground servicemen have already dispersed, returning to their assigned duties.

Ranma can only grimace at the command given to him by his departed CO. Having no choice in the matter, Ranma gave the camera back to Makoto.

Makoto inspected the camera for any damage. After finding none, he faced and smirked at the pig-tailed pilot.

"Thanks kid. Sorry 'bout the misunderstanding, I'm just doing my job…"

"…Forget get. Besides, it's Leuitenant Nagase you should be saying sorry to."

"Well," feeling admonish, Makoto turned to Lt. Nagase. "I must apologize ma'am, I mean…Liuetenant…"

"…It's alright. Really, it was nothing…" she said in a drained look and tone, appearing as if wanting just to retire. Ranma noticed this and was about to make a comforting move.

"Let's go Ranma."

"Um…Yeah, right," he said, remember his place as an officer and as her subordinate. Lieutenant Nagase excuse herself with Ranma following close behind.

Makoto eyed the two as they left, rubbing his developing goat-teed chin, looking thoughtful.

"Definitely, things will be getting interesting here in Sand Island."


	2. Mission 102: New Recruits

Ace Combat: Ranma's War

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi; Ace Combat belongs to Namco; Area 88 belongs to Kaoru Shintani; Full Metal Panic belongs to Shoji Gatoh; and Stratos 4 belongs to Bandai Entertainment and Studio Fantasia

Mission 102: Recruits

'I eventually got to meet the base commander, under forceful circumstances, thanks to that fiasco earlier at the base grounds with my camera and that pig-tailed hair guy. What was his name again? Anyway, shortly after, I got accosted by the MPs and was brought before the base commander of Sand Island himself - Lieutenant Colonel Orson Perrault. Apparently somebody forgot to inform of my arrival here, thinking of me as some unauthorized personnel. I sat there in the Colonel's office, waiting, as he was with the phone at the moment.'

"…Get me Lieutenant Iwasaki right away." The bald, corpulent man in sky blue air force uniform returned the handset to its receiver. He then turned to face the man, with a camera, sitting in front of his desk and regarded him with utter disdain as evident on his hawkish expression.

"Mr. Shinjou, I've got word from the mainland that someone had a hand in having you hear. Now I don't know what strings you had to pull there but it won't work with me!"

'I've dealt with his kind – cool, egocentric, the 'expecting to be followed without leading by example' type of guy – basically: a pain in the ass. It's just what I would expect from a desk-job officer.'

"If it were just me, I would have had your butt shipped back to Kyoto or to what ever hole you crawled out of, faster than you can say 'sayonara'!

'Is it just me or has this guy ever seen action beyond this office? He probably had to do a lot of brown nosing to get to where he is now, nice and secure.'

"But since your presence here has the approval of my superiors I have little choice in the matter. However let's get some things straight. First off, I'm the overall commander of this base, this Sand Island. I have my way of running things over here and my word is law! You break the law and I make sure you burn!"

'Is this guy for real? Sheesh!'

"Second, I hate press people. Never have and never will like them. They just muddle the issue around for the sake of critics out there who would just love to see the military in a bad light."

'I had to speak up.' "Actually Lieutenant Colonel, I'm here looking for a story with a human side to it. You know the kind that tells the story from a person's point of view, in this case Sand Island's defenders. " 'Feh, that almost sounded as bad as I said it. Oh well…' "If I can capture a picture that the public would learn to accept and understand then maybe they would realize that people in the military are no different from them – earning a living, making everyday choices that affect their lives, having personal problems to resolve…having a social life, and all those sorts of things."

'I could tell from his face that he was not buying it. He eyed me like a wolf, ready to pounce at me any moment now. He sure is a hard guy to sell to.'

"Are you done with your grandstanding, Mr. Shinjou?"

'Yeah I'm done. It looks like nothing I say would convince him of my intentions, not that I'm planning anything unscrupulous in my work under his nose.'

"Yes…Done.'

"Ahem. Finally, your movements while here in Sand Island will be monitored and supervised. Don't go around anywhere without a guiding officer, otherwise I might bear the burden of accountability if anything happens to you."

'How you wish.'

"Also all photographs you take and any other media correspondences will be discreetly screened, for security reasons. Oh don't worry Mr. Makoto, you'll get enough for your story, I guarantee it."

'Somehow those words weren't reassuring. Well so much for press freedom in this part of the world.'

The Colonel's intercom sounded followed by the secretary's voice: "Sir, Lieutenant Iwasaki is here to you."

"Send him in."

The door to the office opened and in entered a dark-haired Nipponese man. He was dressed like the Lieutenant Colonel but his stripes denoted him as a low-ranking officer. His lean built and handsome features were a direct contrast to the commander's bulldoggish character. Shinjou's first impression of him was biased – figuring him to be another pencil-pushing desk officer but immediately dismissed that, sensing something from the Lieutenant but can't figure it out what.

"Lieutenant, this is Makoto Shinjou, a photo journalist from the mainland. He's here doing a story on us, the 'Defender's of Sand Island'."

'Hey that's my line!'

"Please show Mr. Shinjou around the base, at least those not restricted. And I want a written report, of his activities, on my desk every morning. You got that, Lieutenant Iwasaki?"

"Crystal clear, sir."

"Good. Now get out here, the both of you!"

Lieutenant Iwasaki crisply saluted, then turned to Shinjou. "This way please," he said, acting like some butler, courteously leading the photo journalist out of the Lieutenant Colonel's office. Once out, Shinjou gave out an obvious sigh of relief.

"Boy I'm glad I'm out of there." He realized too late of Lieutenant Iwasaki within earshot.

"Don't worry about it," said Lieutenant Iwasaki, reassuring him with a pleasant smile. "I understand how you feel about the commander. He might be a bit high-strung most of the time, but he does mean well you see. Be glad he even allowed you to stay here to do you kind of work. That only shows that you got to his good side."

'…His 'good side'? I hope I don't get to see his bad one.'

"Ah, but where are my manners, I haven't introduced myself fully." He offered his hand formally. "The name's Kazuma Iwasaki, First Lieutenant, 98th Air Defense Corps of Sand Island, at your service."

Shinjou likewise shook his hand in response. "Shinjou Makoto, photo journalist of the Kyoto Times." Of course that was a cover; so far nobody's on to him.

"So you've been a photo journalist for long?" asked Kazuma as they walked down the hallway.

"Yes, I've been to all the troubled spots in the world: Asran, Hejimestan, the Eurasian region, you name it, I've been there." Those were lies as well meant to fuel the false impression of Shinjou's renown as a media practitioner. In fact Shinjou hasn't seen action beyond Nippon's shores let alone from his native town of Tokyo were he had to contend with small time stories; even worst – a birthday coverage.

"Well you won't find any action around here, that's for sure."

"Oh really, then you won't mind if I ask you of the details of the incident those pilots were involved with after their return."

Lieutenant Iwasaki stopped and turned to face Shinjou, his eyes were serious all of the sudden.

"I've haven't read the report yet, so I don't know the details. I'm sorry."

"C'mon, you must have heard something? I can tell. You can tell me, I want to know."

Kazuma looked about, if someone was watching; his face was still a creasing, grim mask. "I guess you won't put to rest unless I tell you. All right, but until it becomes official it's best you keep it to your self, understand? Can I depend on your discreetness?"

"You can count on it." Shinjou gave him the thumbs up. He hopes he doesn't have to betray the Lieutenant's trust, since he was beginning to like the guy.

"All right, word has it that in spite of the planes being unmarked, they're configuration suggested that they're Rus."

"The Rus? Why would they start provoking an act of aggression at this time?"

The Lieutenant shook his head. "I don't know. But what's more disturbing was their attack vector of origin."

Shinjou earnestly waited for an answer, the Lieutenant was putting him in a sense of anticipation.

"If the coordinates were correct," continued Kazuma. "Then they must have come from the People's Republic of Tsung."

"What? Are you sure?" Shinjou could see a story in the works here, if he could only get more details.

"Sorry. I've said too much already. It's best to get back at the business at hand."

Kazuma led the way again. "So where do you want to go first?" he asked.

"Actually, I was wondering if I could meet Captain Bartlett and his team, if that's alright?"

Kazuma gave it a quick thought. "Hmm, wanting to get directly to the source, huh?" He faced Shinjou on the matter. "The Captain is probably interviewing new recruits at the moment, to replace the ones he lost…"

"…Don't worry. I'll just stay in the sidelines; I won't be a bother," begged Shinjou, hoping this opportunity would get his career moving.

Lieutenant Iwasaki contemplated on his request a final time. "Well I guess it would be okay…"

"Great! Let's get going!" The journalist skipped, with enthusiasm, passed Iwasaki. The Lieutenant could only smile and shake his head, thoughtfully, at this.

"Lead the way, Lieutenant!" called out Shinjou. Lieutenant Kazuma Iwasaki followed.

* * *

* * *

* * *

'After meeting the infamous Colonel Perrault, Lieutenant Iwasaki left me off with Captain Bartlett and his team: Lieutenant Nagase and that Ranma fellow, in the briefing room. It so happened that the three of them were waiting on new recruits who'd just arrived on the island. Being the only surviving members of the Sand Island Squadron, they needed fresh recruits and fast if they ever hope to keep up with the mysterious 'enemy' that everybody in the base been fussing about. Who's the enemy you ask? Speculations abound that it's most likely the Rus, but lack of ID of the enemy early on prove otherwise. Another possibility, though remote, that the planes came from the People's Republic of Tsung. Nothing has been heard from the recluse of a country since the 'Great War' fifteen years ago, when it closed its borders completely from the rest of the world.'

Makoto took his seat at the back, sizing up the room. It was near-Spartan: with folding chairs taking much of the room's space; a long table for three situated in front of the seats, where the three pilots sat and waited for the arrival of the recruits; a whiteboard filled the wall behind the table and chairs while windows to a side, overlooking the base grounds, filtered in natural light into the room. The crimson and white colors of Nippon, and the white and blue, seven star flag of the Western Federation flanked the table on either side.

Spotting something to his fancy, Makoto aimed his lens at the three airmen, particularly at Captain Bartlett who appeared stressed or bored or both as he sat limply on his chair, staring out to space. Switching his aim, he catches Lieutenant Nagase writing on some book and she seemed greatly immersed in it. Finally turning towards Airman First Class Ranma, Makoto's frame only captures a dirty look from the pig-tailed pilot. Lowering his camera, Makoto could only smile and shrugged back in response.

"Ranma…" Captain Bartlett finally said.

"Yes, Captain?"

"No matter what happened up there; no matter of the report I've submitted, you did fine."

"Sir?"

"What's important is you survived. Remember that."

Ranma could only solemnly remain quiet at the Bartlett's words - how true they were.

"However, from now on you'll fly next to me in number 3, just next to Nagase. I'll keep a close eye on you. Who knows what kind of mess you might get into next time."

"Yes, Sir!"

"Speaking of which, when did learn to fly and fight like that. I don't remember seeing that during your flight training. It was very unorthodox."

Ranma gave it a thought, his body reflexively reverberating by recalling those tension-filled moments. "I don't know. When I saw my teammates fall something snapped inside of me. I had to do something." Ranma gritted his teeth and clenched his fists in frustration; he couldn't save them even if he wanted to. "Guess I just lost my cool in the heat of battle and forgot my training; I went crazy..."

Captain Bartlett could only sit there, leaving Ranma's explanation at that. It was natural for all first timers to be like that in their first battle. He had the same experience during the Great War when he just a lowly airman. But if war were to break out again he would need Saotome's, as well as Nagase's and the new recruits', competence and focus, if not skill, to overcome and survive the next series of battles to come. He hoped it would never come to that.

A couple of knocks sounded from the door, breaking the conundrum in the room. Without moving from his sagging posture, Captain Bartlett answered: "Enter," in weary tone. The door opens and in comes four girls dressed in the manner of high school students but air force issue – white blouse with black tie, and black short skirts and long black socks and brown leather shoes. The stripes they woe indicated that they were merely cadet trainees. Nagase could only stare in bewilderment, mixed with concern for the girls. 'They're only children,' was going through her mind. Ranma scoffed upon seeing them, making a grunting noise that brings Captain Bartlett about and focusing his attention on the four. His reaction was no better than his two subordinates.

Feeling uncomfortable of the scrutinizing gaze of their superiors, one of them started out in introducing herself.

"Cadet Ayamo Nakamura reporting for duty, Sir!" feisty declared the reddish-brown, short-haired girl.

"Cadet Shizuha Doi reporting, Sir!" came from the brown, long-haired one who seemed mild mannered in her bearing.

A momentary silence draped the briefing room save for the intermediary beeping sounds of a cel phone. All eyes were intent on bearer of the cellular device, the blue, short-haired cadet, who upon noticing the attention quickly put aside her phone.

"Cadet Karin Kikuhara reporting…sir," she meekly complied.

The last cadet remained not introduced - the greenish-haired, with pigtails, girl, who appeared to have many things on her mind. "…Mikaze, it's your turn…" The harsh whisper from her peer, Ayamo, snapped her from her preoccupation.

"Umm…Cadet Mikaze Honjou reporting, Sir!"

The four girls saluted in unison.

"And you're here for…?" Captain Bartlett pensively asked, but was already having a bad feeling about this.

"...We're here for the vacant positions of Wardog Squadron," answered Ayamo, handing out a folder to the Captain. "Everything about us, our assignments and duties, are in there, sir."

Captain Bartlett opened the document and looked it through. He felt a headache developing.

"This is just great!" he said with much sarcasm. "I asked for replacements and they send me the Girl Scouts' League!"

The girls were flabbergasted. Nagase felt sorry for the trainees but only could sit in silence; what was Command thinking, she thought. Ranma for his part has many reasons for not wanting these girls in Wardog. His stomach was churning just at thought of an almost all female fighter squadron. He hopes the Captain would find a way overturning this. Shinjou was getting perked up by all of this after a long, boring wait. His journalistic instincts ready to capture every scene, every word said in this room.

"Excuse me sir, but with all due respect! We wouldn't be here if they thought we couldn't handle it!" brusquely stated Cadet Nakamura.

"Young lady, there's a great difference in tests results and combat simulations to the actual thing. This isn't a bake sale that I guarantee. You could lose your lives here."

"But…"

"Give it up Ayamo. It's apparent they've prejudged us already of our inexperience as fighter pilots. I mean, we're barely out of flight training and they expect us to throw away our lives just to do their dirty work."

"Now hold on right there…" interposed Captain Bartlett.

"Mikaze! This not time for your 'negative-girl' attitude! You're not helping!" shot back Ayamo, wanting to strangle the girl.

"Ayamo, take it easy, we're in the presence of superior officers here," said Shizuha, trying to calm her irate friend. Karin in the meantime continued on texting with her cel phone, forgetting everything that's going on.

"I for one would be glad, if all this nonsense won't push through," continued Mikaze, already earning the ire stares from the Captain as well as Ranma, who find her way of conduct uncalled for.

"You girls, knock it off this instant! Especially you Mikaze; you disappoint me!"

The voice came from a newcomer, a pretty woman, who stood by the doorway. She wore her purple hair long and straight and the id pass pinned to her aqua-green dress gave her away as a civilian visitor..

"Ms. Sayako!" cried the girls together.

"And you," she said, referring to Bartlett. "This is the kind of thing I would expect from the Great Captain Jack Bartlett himself." She then sarcastically added, modulating her voice to a low pitch: "Telling little girl that they shouldn't become fighter pilots. It's too risky. It's because you're a girl." Nagase made a sudden realization at that comment. 'Is that why the Captain has been that way towards me?' she wondered. Ranma however flinched at that statement. So far, his dark secret has remained just that – a secret. He can't believe his luck has lasted this long since he left his old life, and he has made every effort to let it remain that way.

"Sayako," smirked the Wardog Leader, his attention fully focused on the newcomer. "It's been a while." He gave her a look of that of someone who hasn't seen an old acquaintance in long time.

"…Yes it has…" sultry smiled back the woman named Sayako.

The four girl trainees gawked at the two back and forth, puzzled by their familiarity with one another. Ranma and Nagase were absorbed in their private thoughts. And Makoto could sense some past relationship brewing up here.

"Do you know this woman, sir?" asked Nagase finally, whispering it to the Captain's side. Sayako noticed this. 'Is this his new girl now? She does look a bit younger than me.' She mused, with tinge of jealousy.

"…Oh yeah, Nagaer, Saotome, this is Lieutenant Sayako Kisaragi. She's an old student of mine during the early days when Nippon became part of the Federation."

"It's ex-Lieutenant now. I just go by the name of Ms. Kisaragi, or Ms. Sayako – a contented civilian and trainer-instructor for aspiring cadet pilot like these here." She said, making a sweeping intro of the four girl-trainees.

"So these are your pupils, huh? They sure have a lot to learn in the conduct of becoming air force pilots."

"Well, they do have they're kinks to be straighten out, just as was I when I was under your tutelage."

"Maybe so, but I find them just too young. Girls of their age should be living off their lives to the fullest, without worry from the affairs of adults."

"Times have changed Jack. We grown-ups turn now to next generation for a bright and secure future, we have to trust them on this," lectured Ms. Sayako. "And besides, you very well many veterans, from both sides, lost their lives during the war, the next in line to bear arms in defense, are the youths of today."

"Do you seriously believe in all that?" Captain Bartlett asked, giving Ms. Kasiragi a stern look.

"Let's put it this way, whether you'll accept them or not, their papers have the approval of both Command, from the mainland, and from the Federation Bureaucracy. I could always find some else, here in Sand Island, to take them. I hear Lieutenant Iwasaki is available…" she replied, with an impish grin plastered on her face.

"…I'll do it."

"What was that?"

"I said: 'I'll do it!'. Sheeh! You sure are making it hard for me."

"Great then, I shall leave them in your care now!"

"What, up and leaving so soon?"

"I'm a civilian now, whatever you have to discussed to my girls is now not for my ears." She turnabout on her way out of the when she noticed Shinjou for the first time at the back.

"Hello. I didn't notice you there earlier."

"The name's Makoto Shinjou, photo journalist." He stood up to introduce himself. "I'm here doing a life story on Sand Island and on its people."

"I see. Well, I'll leave you all to your own devices, then." Sayako headed for the doorway, stopped and turned about. "We'll talk later Jack, to catch up good 'ol times, 'kay." She faced the four cadets. "And girls, don't antagonize Captain Bartlett too much." And with that, she left the briefing room.

"Gee, I never thought that Ms. Sayako and Captain Bartlett were old acquaintances," said Ayamo.

"Maybe more than that, don't you think, Mikaze?" added Shizuha, asking her quiet friend.

"Umm…yeah. Whatever."

"Listen up you four," Captain Bartlett started, bringing the attention of everybody in room, including Ranma, and Nagase. "If you're to be taken under my wing, you'll have to deal with the way I handle things. You! Spitfire!"

"Spitfire!" Ayamo was defiant at that moniker.

"Don't interrupt me, just listen!" It seemed to work. Ayamo remained silent from that point on. "That hot-head of yours will likely get you killed if you don't stay cool and focused." He shifted his gaze to Karin.

"You, Space-out!"

"Who? Me?" The blue-haired girl said, innocently.

"Yeah you, and put that phone away!" She did what was told of her and stood again at attention. Captain Bartlett was not finish with her though. "Don't ever do that in my presence, understand! And I hope you won't be doing that during your flight training, much less in a sortie. And you, the one that Spitfire refers to as 'Negative Girl', don't give that and look at me when I'm talking!" Captain Bartlett almost shouted. Nagase flinched at this, Ranma never saw or heard the Captain this mad, not even when he was his loud self when it comes to giving out orders. He hopes he never has to face this side of the Captain.

"I don't know what issues you have, little lady but you better drop them when you're on duty. This is a serious matter. Even though all I see are bunch of school girls before me, that uniform you wear, this job you've been trained with entails you with great responsibilities. Be responsible, act like adults, you got that!"

"Sir yes, sir! Absolutely, sir!" snapped Honjou, straightening her act together.

"That's more like it." The Captain sternly eyed each and every one of the girls' faces, searching from any doubts in their eyes - that they're his to command; that they, technically, have become part of Wardog Squadron.

"Take a seat…Now then, let get down to business. You might have heard, more or less, what befell my former squad members." Captain Bartlett observed their reactions to this and waited for a response, or for questions from them. Seeing none forthcoming, and noticing their calm and composed exterior, the Captain continued. "Starting tomorrow, we'll be conducting frequent air patrols in the vicinity of Sand Island. I need not inform you that your lives are at risk due to the present circumstances. You'll have push harder and be extra cautious up there if we ever come face to face with the enemy." Again the girls appeared unfazed by Captain Bartlett's explanation. However, each one of them had mixed feelings about all of this. Ayamo's itching for a battle, hoping to make use of all she learned up to now and to score her first enemy kills. Shizuha was uncertain and a bit worried but tried not showing it; all she can do is hope to do her best. Karin seemed least affected and unconcerned, all that was on her mind was: 'When do we eat?'. As for Mikaze, her mind was in turmoil.

'This it Mikaze, there's no turning back now. This is the real thing but what if I screw-up. And what if in my screwing-up, I hurt or even accidentally kill someone, or worst what if I get killed! Or even if I survive, where will all this lead to? Can I actually live up to the Honjou name and honor?' Mikaze's iron exterior momentarily melted. Captain Bartlett noticed this.

"But don't worry. I'm assigning you to squadron sub-leaders. Nakamura, Doi you'll be Second Lieutenant Nagase's wingmen."

"Me sir?" exclaimed the female officer.

"Yes, you Nagase, don't tell me you're having cold feet over this?"

"N-No sir, it's just…" Captain Bartlett grasped her on the shoulder, give her a reassuring grip.

"I have faith in you Nagase. Don't sweat it." Nagase blushed at this and her cheeks remained red long after the Captain let go of her.

"That leaves Honjou and Kikuhara in your care Ranma. Are you up to it?" Captain Bartlett almost smiled devilishly.

"No, I mean, sir yes sir, I'll do my best, sir!" Ranma had no choice in the matter. He didn't want 'this' responsibility dumped on him all of the sudden. And on top of that, the lives of two people rests on his hands now, something he not sure of. He was after all unable to help his former associates back then.

"I know you will…" Captain Bartlett turned solemn. "Stick close to your assigned sub-leader at all times, you should be fine; and with these two at my sides, we could weather any adversity." The Captain tried to convince himself that that would be the case but he's trying not to too optimistic. He has seen many good people die due to false assurances. Well, he soon find out if these girls, no, Wardog, have what takes to survive the hostile skies.

"Are there any questions?" He turned to two subordinates, then again to the new recruits. "If none you're all dismissed." Everybody started on leaving the room, except for one.

"Umm, excuse me, Captain Bartlett!"

"Yo, media man, what's up?" Shinjou directly approached the Wardog Leader.

"I was wondering if I could come along in your flight patrols. You know, to see first hand of the things you do up there…"

"Umm, I do have a spare seat on my plane. But even if I get approval, I can't guarantee your safety."

"Don't worry. I am a man of the press, the one gets into risky situation just to get the story out."

"Fine then, I hope you prepared your will."

* * *

* * *

* * *

"What is it Karin? Stop pulling my arm." Mikaze was in no mood for antics not especially coming from her short, blue-haired eccentric friend, after enduring that hectic meeting.

"Please accompany me in asking him where the cafeteria is?" Karin gave Mikaze the sorrowful doe-eyed look while still clinging to her arm.

"Who? Airman First Class Saotome? Why don't you ask him yourself; you're a big girl."

"Please join me in the cafeteria." Karin pleaded.

"I'm not hungry!" retorted the girl, with pig-tails.

"Please Mikaze, eating something good. It will make you feel better, I know it will."

"But why him, why not ask Captain Bartlett?"

"I'm scarred of him, and I do what to hear his angry voice again."

"Who wouldn't," Mikaze added sarcastically.

"Please Mikaze."

"Alright already, I'll accompany you in asking him where the cafeteria is and that will be that, okay?"

"Thank you…"

* * *

* * *

* * *

"Lieutenant Nagase!"

"Oh, Ranma, what is it?"

"I was wonder if you could join me for dinner." Ranma asked with much hope in his heart.

"Mmm, I'm sorry. I don't feel hungry yet. You go on ahead, I'll follow later. Excuse me." Ranma felt dejected, but he understands Second Lieutenant Nagase's feelings. She hasn't gotten over yet with the lose of her friends which she knew more than he since his arrival here in Sand Island. His almost lost his appetite at this.

"Umm, excuse me…"

* * *

* * *

* * *

"Ohhh! Why do Mikaze and Karin get Airman Saotome as their Squadron Sub-Leader. Why can't it be us, be me rather?"

"You have the hots for him don't you, Ayamo? Captain Bartlett won't approve of your school girlish behavior," Shizuha stated in matter of fact.

"I don't care. He has no rights when comes to my love life."

Shizuha could only sigh. Something then caught her attention.

"Hey Ayamo, isn't that Mikaze and Karin over there talking to Airman First Class Saotome?"

"What!"

* * *

* * *

* * *

"Umm…excuse me?" Karin spoke in a meek voice.

"What?" Ranma however was a bit harsh in his response.

"Umm…" Taken aback, Karin's body began to quiver. The pain of hunger momentarily gone it then shifted to her chest and finally to the lump of her throat. Her eyes swelled, becoming moist, threatening to become tears. Mikaze didn't approve of this.

"You do have to be rude! Karin here just wants to ask you where the cafeteria is, that's all."

Ranma felt ashamed, realizing what has done. "Sorry 'bout that, just had something on my mind."

"Tell me about it." Mikaze wasn't convinced and Karin still remained hopeful.

If there's some things Ranma have learned after leaving the craziness of Nerima, it's keeping his mouth shut and having an open mind in every situation. Of course it doesn't always work, like in the case of blowing up with that Shinjou person earlier and now this.

"If you like, I could bring you to the mess hall. I was heading there myself. I'm really sorry."

Karin's expression brightens. "Oh, really, thank you very much." She said, bowing to the pigtailed airman in gratitude.

"Hey you don't have to do that. You're embarrassing me."

Mikaze felt like she did a good deed. "I hope you're happy Karin. Now if you excuse me…"

"Hey why do you join us? Mikaze isn't it?" offered Ranma.

"Huh? Well, I'm not really hungry yet…"

"Oh come on, you probably had nothing since you arrived here. Besides, this is a way for me of making up with the both of you for my crude behavior, what do say?"

"Well…"

"Please, Mikaze."

Three stomachs audibly growled simultaneously. Three faces flushed with embarrassment.

"I guess all this talk of food finally got to my stomach." Mikaze joked.

"Then it's settled then."

"Hey can we join you too?" interjected an enthusiastic Ayamo, with a mildly concerned Shizuha in tow.

Ranma felt a heavy weight being put on his shoulders upon see the two girls joining in the band wagon. Three's a company, but five is daunting, in Ranma's book, especially if it involves four cute girls like these. And in Ranma's experience, being surrounded by many pretty girls usually signifies a prelude to something bad happening to the young martial artist turned fighter pilot.

"Sure why not," If it's okay with you, ahh, Mr. Saotome, I mean, sir, ahh…" fumbled Mikaze, finding the right words.

Ranma snapped out of his reverie. Come what may, he finally decided. "Huh? Oh just call me Ranma. I'm not very much into those formal titles."

The girls were amazed by the candid nature Ranma's been displaying towards them.

"Gee, I guess Airman First Class Saotome is an okay kind of guy to be with," whispered Shizuha to Ayamo.

"You think, Shizuha? And you forget he wants to call by his first name – Ranma." Ayamo whispered back with a dreamy look.

"Sure he does, and you of all people are most happy for that," smiled and shrugged Shizuha.


	3. Mission 103: Intruder

Ace Combat: Ranma's War

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi; Ace Combat belongs to Namco; Area 88 belongs to Kaoru Shintani; Full Metal Panic belongs to Shoji Gatoh; and Stratos 4 belongs to Bandai Entertainment and Studio Fantasia

Mission 103: Visitors

'On the next day, true to Captain Bartlett's word, we flew off into the early morning lit sky. I was fortunate enough to set my alarm right since I knew no one would wake me at the opportune moment, but I never expected we'd leave this early.'

"How's everything back there, media man?"

"Swell…" 'The truth was I was kind of feeling queasy. The speed we were going; the sudden flip and turns; the world moving around me, it was a strange and new experience for me…I wanted to hurl!'

Capt. Bartlett heard a gurgling, gagging sound from the co-pilot's seat. "Try not looking around too much so that the feeling won't overcome you, and try taking slow deep breaths."

"What's wrong Mr. Cameraman, can't take the pressure?"

'It was that kid, Airman 1st Class Ranma Saotome's voice I heard through my helmet's speaker. Apparently, the kid hasn't lost any love in disliking me, subtle it maybe, but disliking me still.'

"Cut the sarcasm, Saotome, and keep your course steady."

"Sir, I would rather that you refer to me by my callsign: Stallion, with all due respect, sir."

"Oh yeah, how could forget…"

'The Captain almost sounded pleased and candid, like a fatherly figure. I guess the military is just another form of family. They use names other than what they have. They're called callsigns. I do not know the reason behind this, but I suspect it serves as a reflection of the person based on his background, his personality, his history. Captain Bartlett's callsign is Heartbreak One. I think I have an idea how he got that one, while that of Second Lieutenant Nagase is called Edge. Now I know that Ranma's called Stallion, although I'm not sure why's that.'

"Hey, when do we get to have our own callsigns?" piped Ayamo through the air.

"Not until you pass through flight training with flying colors or until I say so. Besides, I might consider the monikers I gave you earlier."

Ayamo shuddered at the thought of being called: Spitfire. "No thank you, sir. I think I could come up with something better."

"Like what?"

"Well, what about, Flare or Blaze…"

"Nah, I think I will still call you Spitfire for good measure."

"Nooooooo! Anything but that!"

Smiles broke out but were not seen by everyone, during this lighthearted moment. Some chuckles were heard as well. An incoming message beeped its way through the communications channel, sobering the mood. "This is AWACS, callsign: "Sky High". We're detecting you on our radar, Wardog Squadron. Please inform us of your mission, course and heading?"

"Roger! Heartbreak One here, we're on a flight patrol, doubling as a flight training. I have five nuggets here and we're heading for sector one, point three, bearing two-eighty."

"Hey, Shizuha, he called us 'nuggets', is that a good thing?"

"He's just saying we're just novices, Ayamo, that's all."

"Oh? Hey!"

"Nagase, tell your charges to shut it!"

"Yes, sir. Ayamo, Shizuha, desist from unnecessary chatter unless told otherwise, understand?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Sorry 'bout that, Sky High."

"Wardog, we're picking up an unidentified bogey, at bearing one, twenty, distance: 20 nautical miles from your position. You're ordered to intercept and investigate. Under no circumstances are you to attack it unless ordered to, over?"

"Copy that, Sky High but can't you send someone else? Like I said, I have mostly trainees with me, over?"

"That's a negative, Wardog. You're the only one closest to the target, proceed as ordered, over?"

"Roger Sky High, Wardog will proceed and intercept target, Heartbreak One out." The Captain quickly switched off the radio. "Dammit! They're doing it to me again, those idiots!"

'Déjà vu' Ranma thought, just like before, they're the ones closest, they're the one expected to investigate, they're the ones risking their necks in the process. Ranam was not sure if could take it, losing more lives, losing friends. Perhaps they won't be lucky this time, perhaps this time they might not return home. 'No, I won't let that happen, not while I'm here and still breathing. I won't lose anyone, not the Captain, not Lieutenant Nagase, not these girls.' Ranma turned to stare at his wingmen situated behind his plane.

"Mikaze are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh I'm fine Karin, and you?"

"Same I guess? But I don't think it was a good idea for Captain Bartlett to have us skip breakfast…"

'That's Karin for you, always looking out for the next meal…' Mikaze sighed. 'How I wish I were that simpleminded and carefree.' The Honjou girl's mind wandered back a bit further.

* * *

Sand Island airfield, a couple of hours ago

"Mikaze, what are you doing? We're about to takeoff."

"Huh? Give me a minute."

Mikaze stared at the safety line on the concrete ground which served as the boundary between the safe area and the parked fighter planes, awaiting for their pilots. For Mikaze Honjou, it represents a crossroads, a point in her life, on whether she would continue on this course, on being a pilot. 'Father, Mother, Big Sister, I don't care what you say, what you think. I don't care of your expectations; and I don't care for the sake of the Honjou name. I'm doing this because I want to; I'm doing this because I've decided!' Mikaze jumped over the line, making the first great leap into her future.

"C'mon Mikaze…"

"Mikaze…"

* * *

"Mikaze, you're going to hit Karin!" Ranma's blaring voice brought Mikaze back to the here and now.

"Huh? Oh, shit!" Mikaze's F-5 was less than a meter away from Karin's wing when she finally made the corrections and veered off, returning to formation and avoiding a near mid-air collision.

"Are you alright?" asked a concerned squad leader, Saotome Ranma.

"Yeah I'm fine now."

"What were you thinking?" He suddenly scolded her.

"There were some things on my mind which I finally decided to put aside. I'm sorry, it won't happen again. Sorry 'bout that Karin. Is everything okay with you there?"

"No need to worry Mikaze besides I knew you could do it. However only goes to show that skipping your nutritional intakes can really…"

"Oh that's our Karin." Sighed Mikaze, she then wondered what Karin meant by 'knowing she could do it.'

"What's going on back there, Stallion report?"

"Everything's fine now, sir." assured Airman Saotome.

"Three miles to target," informed 2nd Lieutenant Nagese to the whole squadron.

"Alright everyone, this is it. Keep your eyes peeled, don't depend too much on your radar, the enemy can be shadowing nearby."

All of Wardog Squadron followed in with the advice as they got nearer and nearer with the unidentified flying object.

"One mile to target," This is it, thought Nagase, like Ranma she promised herself not to allow anyone, especially these girls, to become victims in the possible conflict that might ensue.

"I see it," declared Ayamo. "And it's a very big plane." Indeed it was, as Wardog closed in, finer details of the unidentified aircraft can be made out. It was large and quite long, with a wingspan matching its length. Four powerful turboprop engines provided it with lift and thrust. One other distinctive feature was a visible 'bulge', protruding under its fuselage.

"Get ready, we're going to pass it!" Seven fighters zipped passed the propeller aircraft at speeds of more than two-hundred miles per hour.

"Woah! Did you see that? What kind of aircraft you think it is, Shizuha?"

"Judging from its configuration, I'd say it's a Tu-95, "Bear". It's a bomber, Ayamo and it's definitely Rus-made."

"A bomber," wondered Mikaze, a hint of concern etched on her face. "What could it be doing here, so close to Nippon?"

"Nice deduction whiz-kid, however you left out the bulge underneath it. It's unlike any bomb bay compartment I've ever seen before, more like an extension, a device…"

"A surveillance dome," Shizuha deducted, she then sighed in astonishment. "Just like from an AWACS."

"You mean it's a spy plane?" simply said Ranma.

"Whatever it is, we're going to a little word with them. Wardog, follow my lead!" The seven planes made a quick roundabout and matched the speed and course of the Tu-95. "Keep you distance, we don't want scare the poor devils. Stallion, do the honors of greeting our 'visitors'."

"Me? Why me, sir?"

"Well for two reasons. One you're going to have to learn it eventually, as the saying goes: 'there is always a first for everything.

"And the second?"

"BECAUSE I SAY SO! Now stop slacking around and do what you're told, Stallion!"

"Okay, okay, I mean, roger! Sheeh!"

"What's that Stallion?"

"Ah, nothing, sir," Ranma cleared his throat. "Unidentified aircraft you are in violation of Nippon airspace. If you continue on this course, we will be forced take appropriate actions against you, please respond! Hum, how was that?"

"Like I'm convinced," sarcastically griped Hartbreak. "Look Stallion, you could have done better…"

"Oh c'mon sir, I'm doing my best here, give me some slack, will ya!"

"Do you see it Mikaze?"

"See what, Karin?"

"Its colors."

"The color I only see is its dull grey metal hull."

"No, no, not that one I mean its identifying markings: a red star outlined in yellow, and having a kanjin in the center."

"Hey, Karin's right, those are definitely the markings of the Tsung. No doubt about it," added Shizuka.

"Captain, the rear gun turrets are swiveling into action." Sure enough to Nagase's call to attention, the Bear's rear cannons were taking aim at Wardog Squadron.

"Heads up! Go to evasive maneuvers…" All of Wardog scattered into the four winds as the Tu-95's 'backfiring' guns opened fire.

"Shit!" Ranma could hear the large caliber rounds zipping past his F-5, narrowly grazing it.

"They're shooting! They're shooting at us!"

"Tell us something we don't know, Mikaze! Errraah!" Ayamo made a sudden ninety-degree turn to the left after noticing all concentrated fire switching to her.

"This is Hearbreak One to Sky High! Bogey has proven to be hostile! Repeat bogey has proven to be hostile! Request to fire back, at attacking enemy, over!"

"Negative Wardog, you are to continue evading enemy attacks and wait for further orders!"

"Well, you guys over there better make up your minds, fast! I swear if I lose another pilot…"

"Captain, um, sir…"

"What is it, Space-out?"

"I think you should look at the radar, sir."

"Wardog…"

"I see them, Sky High…" First they were four. Then another four followed the first bringing the total blips on the radar to eight, moving at high speeds on an intercept course with Wardog Squadron.

"Now Sky High, don't tell me we'll be sitting this one through, huh?"

"Wardog you're to continue to evade the enemy and to wait for further orders."

"What are they, nuts! By the time those things get here, we'll be in big trouble!"

'I couldn't agree more with Airman 1st Class Saotome. It didn't take a genius to notice that Command's decision making would get us all killed. It was up to Captain Bartlett now.' Shinjou continued to snap his camera, while trying to hold his bile, taking photos of the drama unfolding here above the clouds; he would occasionally glance toward the Captain's seat – where his face is unseen. The cameraman wondered what demons Captain Bartlett was fighting with at this crucial time.

"Screw everything Sky High! I'm taking charge of the situation, Wardog out!"

"Wardog…" 'When Captain Bartlett shut off the radio I sensed change in the air. I felt that we were going to have a chance through this.'

"Listen up. Regroup and follow me. You nuggets stay close to your squad leaders. We'll forget Smokey for a while and deal with his friends, got it!"

"Roger!"

"Good, we're going to kick some serious butt here!"

Wardog reorganized into a delta formation and headed on straight toward the enemy flight - they were MiG-21s.

"Disengage weapon safety but do not open fire unless I give the order!"

Time seem to slowed down as the seconds ticked away. The gap between them and the enemy diminished gradually. All were tense as all sorts of trail of thoughts went through their minds. For some, this is going to be their first real battle - no simulations, no mocked dog fights, for others, a chance to stare at death a second time around and perhaps redemption.

"Steady…steady now…" Their missile lock-on warning system suddenly went active – a red light flashed from their dash boards and kept on emitting an annoying beeping sound. The MiG's missile targeting systems were zeroing on them.

"Captain," Nagase was her usual concerned self over such predicament but Captain Bartlett knew what to do.

"Increase speed! Full thrust!" They fired their afterburners, closing the gap with the enemy planes even further. "Oh, and whatever happens, maintain formation, got that!"

"They're within gun range! Captain!" Ranma's trigger finger itched for the firing switch, almost fully pressing it.

"Hold it Stallion, wait until I give the signal!"

"Captain," interjected Nagase. "We're going to cut this real close!"

They were only a few hundred meters away when the enemy planes released their barrage of gun fire at them.

"Now! Open fire!" shouted the Captain. Wardog fired back. Rains of aircraft gun rounds showered both sets of planes.

"Woaaaah!" Mikaze could feel a couple of the big bullets puncturing the hull of her F-5.

"Mikaze, you're wavering from formation, keep it steady!" worriedly reminded her squad leader.

"I'm trying!" she almost shrieked as she tried keeping her control stick steady and banishing the temptation of veering off-course, away from the enemy fire.

Seeing their Federation counterparts uncompromising in their course and action, the Tsung fighters scattered to avoid possible collision. Captain Bartletts bluff worked.

"Now's our chance, Edge, Stallion take your squads and break formation! Take out the enemy planes one at a time, I'll cover the both of you!"

Wardog broke into three separate groups – Ranma and Nagase with their respective wingmen, and Captain Bartlett who went solo and immediately locked on a Tsung MiG.

"I got him in my sights!"

"Ayamo, get back into formation!" Ayamo was too enthralled to listen to Nagase's order. Her focus was on the enemy MiG on her targeting scope that she never noticed her F-5 moving slightly ahead of Nagase.

"Gotcha!" The MiG flipped and turned to the right at the last second of Ayamo's stream of fire. "What!" The escaping enemy aircraft suddenly exploded into a fiery ball of combustion and smoke, destroyed by a missile launched from Shizuka's plane.

"Hey, that was mine, Shizuha!"

"I'm sorry, but you had your chance, Ayamo!" But deep down inside of Shizuka, her heart was pounding fast, her body quivering with excitement and, mortification. For Shizuha Doi had made her first confirmed kill – something which she would never take lightly. These girls – these children, have had their first taste of blood. Things will never be the same for them, thought Nagase as she watched the flaming wreck of the downed Tsung fighter plunging to the great Sea of Nippon below.

Both sides continued, executing, their complicated dance of aerial acrobatics in the open sky, trying to out do the other in order to survive this dangerous game of cat and mouse. Heartbreak One manages to mow down his quarry, while the rest of the Tsung fighters tried to regroup into pairs and re-coordinate their attack. Ranma's squad tailed a lone MiG-21 like a pack of wolves in close pursuit of their prey. The enemy aircraft was in gun range while their missiles were lock-on to it. They have a clear shot, Ranma thought but he didn't give the order to fire. This was his chance, to prove to himself for what he has trained for, to avenge those whom he couldn't save, but why was he now hesitant?

"Ranma! Ranma! He's practically right in front of us! What are your orders!" Mikaze's voice roused him back and then he noticed it.

"Captain…these planes, they are not from before...And their movements are quite predictable…"

"Yeah I noticed that too. But they're not amateurs either."

"But…"

"Stallion, get your act together! You've got people to protect now, they're counting on you!"

Of course he has people to protect, now! Mikaze, Karin, and the rest, they're all that matter at the present. And he must do whatever it takes to ensure that.

"Fire!" All three F-5s fired their guns. The hounded MiG never stood a chance as it was caught in the triple gunfire barrage. It shattered and exploded into many pieces in mid air.

"Captain, you have two bandits at your six, closing fast," said Nagase. The two MiGs tried to shake down the Captain's F-4 with their own guns while attempting to acquire target lock with their missiles. Nagase's group moved in to assist the Captain.

"This one is going to be mine!" Ayamo's all prepped up for the kill as she locked on one of the MiG-21s; she launches one of her missiles but luck or fate, if not skill, was not with her. The MiG manages to evade but the act causes the two enemy planes to break formation. Nagase sees her chance and finishes off Ayamo's elusive target with her F-5's missile. The other Tsung fighter breaks off, fleeing fast. Captain Bartlett takes the opportunity and quickly doubles back to pursue the escaping aircraft - it too eventually meets an untimely end. Only three MiG-21s remained, one them already locked on a missile with Mikaze's plane. Warning sounds flashed all around Mikaze as she stared in horror of the unmistakable high speed blip on her radar, closing in fast.

"A missile, a missile has lock-on on me! What do I do? WHAT DO I DO?"

"Evade it, try evading it Mikaze!"

Mikaze broke out of Ranma's squad, speeding up and desperately weaving and turning, trying to avoid the incoming guided projectile. Seeing one of their targets separating from its pack, the three MiGs quickly converged on that one F-5, hoping to finish it off before worrying of the rest of its compatriots. Ranma and Karin changed course to help their beleaguered squad member.

"It's still coming! I don't think I can shake it!"

Ranma's intention of encouraging Honjou was interrupted by Karin's interjection. "Yes you can, Mikaze keep your plane steady and when I say so, make a quick break to the left at the last second. I'll guide you, when."

"What!"

Ranma's thoughts echoed Mikaze's and wondered - since when did Karin become the 'know-it-all' in aerial dogfights, was there something she knew that she not telling them?

"No time…you have to believe in me, Mikaze," pleaded Karin.

"But the MiGs,"

"Got it covered," answered Ranma as he gun strafed and prematurely launched a missile at the three Tsung fighters, distracting their focus from Mikaze.

Mikaze's heart rate was racing. She had only a few seconds before the enemy's missile contacted with her. Then she decided.

"Alright, let's do it, Karin." Throwing her fears and doubts aside, Mikaze steadied her F-5 and tensed herself for Karin's signal.

"Now, break left!"

Mikaze pushed the stick really hard to the left, guiding her aircraft to flip in that direction at the last second when the missile nearly grazed her fuselage, it flew passed her, losing its target acquisition and spin aimlessly away.

"You did it Mikaze!" Karin exclaimed.

"I did it…I did it!" Mikaze's jubilation was short lived as gunfire strafed her aircraft and her missile warning was in affect again. "There still at it with me!"

"Oh no you don't!" Ranma was getting sick and tired of this and could only do what was necessary. He shot down one of the MiGs harrying Mikaze.

"Need a hand Stallion?" Captain Bartlett and Nagase finally joined in the fray, dispatching the remaining enemy fighters, only Wardog remained flying the skies afterwards and were all accounted for.

"It ain't over yet, there's still Smokey we have to catch up with!" Wardog almost forgot of the Tu-95 and so determined its last known coordinates and made pursuit. It didn't take long for them to find the elusive Bear which hasn't deviated from its original course. Wardog kept its distance this time less they come within range of the Bear's cannons.

"Tsung Bear recon plane," Captain Bartlett tried to establish contact. "You've ignored our warning of continuing on your course and continue to trespass Nippon Airspace; furthermore you've opened fire on Federation Air Force aircrafts without provocation. Oh if you're wondering of your friends, we've taken care of them. Desist your hostilities and accompany us to our air base. Lower your landing gears if you understand."

After a few moments of silence it gave its violent answer. The Tu-95 explodes – bursting into a huge fiery ball, pieces of it streak out, into smoking trails, in all directions. Its smoldering hulk – all that remained – made a final decent back to earth.

"What happened, did someone shoot it down?" asked Shizuha.

"Hey don't look at me, I had my trigger finger off the stick." Ayamo was quick to defend herself on any accusations.

"They must have had a self-destruct device onboard and activated it. Killing themselves rather than be captured." Captain Bartlett added his two-cents on matter, but nothing can be certain on what really happened.

"Death before dishonor, I guess," Shizuha added.

"Heh, I didn't realize such things still exist in these modern times." Captain Bartlett thought back, during the days of the Great War, when Nipponese pilots would commit such suicide actions to avoid capture and to take as many enemy casualties in the process.

A beeping blip appeared on Mikaze's radar scope. "Hey I've got a friendly signature on my radar…It's Sky High!"

"Oh boy I'm really going to get it this time."

"What do you mean Captain; you've just saved our lives. I'm sure they'll give you credit for that at least."

"I hope you're right Stallion, but knowing them they would chew my head off rather than toss me a bone for my troubles." Captain Bartlett peeked through his rear view mirror. "Hey Cameraman are you still with us?"

"I think I'm going to get sick…"

"Can you hold it for a little longer, we're almost there." Captain Bartlett looked at each and every member of Wardog. He can't help but be proud of them, not because they're good pilots, far from it they still had a long ways to go. But because they've somehow survived this deadly encounter without a hitch and he hopes they'll survive more encounters in the days to come. He has no doubts in his mind that this was just a prelude to something big – like the calm of a storm as it billows and gains strength in the distant horizon. But for now all he cares is getting back home.

"Wardog lets get back to Sand Island!"

"Karin, I never thanked you back then and so thanks for saving my life, I owe you one, but tell me that just was amazing, knowing when to avoid that incoming missile – its pure precession genius."

"Yeah, Karin that was awesome, how did you do that?" joined in Ranma.

"Huh, what are you two talking about?"

Both Ranma and Mikaze remained quiet - puzzled on whether Karin was pulling one on them by feinting innocence. They kept it just at that. As for Karin, fear began to creep in her eyes, coming to a self-realization of ghosts from her past coming to haunt her once again.


	4. Interludes

Ace Combat: Ranma's War

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi; Ace Combat belongs to Namco; Area 88 belongs to Kaoru Shintani; Full Metal Panic belongs to Shoji Gatoh; and Stratos 4 belongs to Bandai Entertainment and Studio Fantasia

Author's Notes: I would like to make special mention and give my warmest thanks to two of my avid readers: Jax and ranma-tomoe. Without their support I would have shelved this along with my other unfinished works. Oh and don't worry guys I intend to finish this one (hopefully). I already made the beginning and I have an ending planned out, it's the in-between chapters that would be wracking my brains out in that I have to contend with in order to produce. And if you're wondering why Ranma seems to play a minor role in the story so far that would all change very soon.

Mission 104: Interludes

'When we returned to Sand Island, the first thing I did upon landing was relieving the nausea churning in my stomach. It wasn't a pretty sight.'

"…You alright?"

"Yeah…I'll be fine…" 'The Captain was too kind that it shamed me doing that embarrassing display in front of the entire base maintenance crew.'

"Alright, I have got make my report, wish me luck."

"…Good luck." 'I hurled a second time when Captain Bartlett left. I sure hope Lieutenant Colonel Perrault would go easy on him, and besides he did managed to get everybody back safe and sound, that's what important.'

"That's just plain disgusting! Don't expect us to clean after you, son." Kouichirou Sako, Chief Engineer and CO of Sand Island's aircraft maintenance personnel just blabbered on and on but I wasn't really listening, I just wipe my mouth and took aim with my camera, doing what a photo journalist had to do on an occasion like this: capture on film the heroes' triumphant return of Wardog Squadron. Why I say heroes? Besides the obvious warm welcome they received from the ground crew, I firsthand bore witness to their acts of bravery and heroism while up there with them. Ayamo Nakamura took the lead of avidly retelling the tale to the wide-eyed, gawking maintenance crew, of course embellishing it to her standards, as I recalled she shot zero enemy planes. Shizuha and Mikaze both played out their roles – taking in the praises and inquiries as they go while giving out their humblest smiles to their impromptu fans. Even their squad leaders weren't spared. The other day they were down and were nervous wrecks, after the unfortunate incident of losing their squad members, now they're still down but overwhelmed by all this attention they're receiving. But I wonder, how do they really feel after going through that baptism of fire so to speak, finally having killed someone using the Federation's millions of dollars worth of military hardware?

"Mr. Shinjou…" 'Lieutenant Iwasaki came into view of my lens. I lowered my camera to greet him.' "Hey Lieutenant, what's up…?" It's then there I noticed he's not alone. Accompanying him were two MPs who both looked awfully familiar – the two MPs who accosted me from before, when I first arrived here on Sand Island. When I saw those two I knew I had a bad feeling.'

"I'm afraid I have some disappointing news, Mr. Shinjou." 'All I could was stare at him right in the face and tense myself for what he had to say.' "I've been ordered by Lieutenant Colonel Perrault to confiscate your camera and any media correspondences you posses." 'That's it! I knew that fat bastard would do something like this.' "Furthermore you're to remain in the quarters provided you until further notice." 'Woah, is the Lt. Colonel really that desperate to suppress the truth that happened up there? This is just too much!' "These men will escort you to your room. I'm sorry…"

"Yeah, I'm sure you are." 'I gave him my camera and sling bag containing my tape recorder, some blank tapes and other knickknacks. Sure it might be wrong for me to pent-up all my ill-feelings towards the young Lieutenant at that moment after all he was just following orders from his messed-up superior, but my tolerance for this kind of treatment was beginning to thin. The sad part is that there is nothing I could do about it; I'm in their world which acted like a gag and straightjacket for me – a prisoner with little or no rights and a lot of restrictions. I gingerly allowed the two goons I've come to dubbed as 'Moe' and 'Curly' to lead me to my 'cell'.'

"Hey what's deal with Mr. Shinjou over there?" noticed Ayamo while holding off the wave of admirers milling about. "Huh," Shizuha saw it too but was preoccupied with the maintenance crew congratulating her. "Look we're flattered by this and everything but we must file in our report so if you excuse us…" Shizuha turned to see Airman 1st Class Saotome Ranma leaving the throng with Second Lieutenant Nagase in tow, pulling her out by the hand. Nagase seemed taken aback but was passive by this, allowing her subordinate to lead her away from the scene. Mikaze was a bit downcast by that, seeing Ranma leaving with the Second Lieutenant. She wanted to talk to her squad leader or at least hoped he would come and speak to her, of what transpired earlier in the battle, or just about anything, anything to talk about. Mikaze quickly force the notion off her mind. What was she thinking? It's then Mikaze realized that Karin was no where to be seen. The festive atmosphere was suddenly broken with Ayamo flaring up. "HEY! Who touched my butt? If I find out the PERVERT who did it, I'll KILL HIM!"

* * *

"Ranma hold on!" Ranma let go of Nagase's hand when he felt her tugging away.

"Sorry Lieutenant, I was overstepping my bounds," he said sheepishly. "But I did manage to get us of that rabble." Nagase just stared at him unable to make out her pig-tailed haired colleague, while rubbing her slightly aching wrist; she never knew Ranma had such a strong grip.

"Does it hurt? I sometimes don't know my own strength," smiled Ranma, trying to brighten the mood but Second Lieutenant Nagase looked dejected and avoided his gaze.

"No it's fine…" she said in small voice.

"Well," Ranma sighed as he made signs of leaving. "I guess I'll be going now, Lieutenant. Got to freshen up and…"

"Ranma, about the other day," she finally began, surprising him with her sudden change of disposition. "That was totally uncalled for by me. For being cold towards you…"

"Hey no prob Lieutenant, I was not thinking that time. I should have considered what you were going through. It was thoughtless in my part."

Nagase could only faintly smile at her subordinate's understanding, a smile that Ranma has not seen since the incident. "You should smile more Lieutenant, it really suits you," flattered the Airman.

"Really?" responded Nagase, astonished by the compliment. "I must have forgotten to do so of late, or I just didn't feel like it." Nagase's tone trailed off, becoming moody once again, her face downcast.

"Are you okay, Lieutenant?" Ranma offered feeling deeply concerned for her.

"Actually…No." she said, facing him. "Ranma…have you ever killed anyone in your entire life?" The question had taken him aback, jogging his memory of time he would rather not want to remember.

"W-Why do you ask?" It was a safe answer.

"It's just that this job we're in…It would eventually lead us to kill people. People that we never meant to hurt…it's all seem too surreal," Nagase began, troubled by the words coming into mind.

"I know exactly what you mean. I feel exactly the same way," happily shared Ranma, feeling glad of something in common with the Second Lieutenant.

"Really…Do you?" Nagase wondered if her subordinate was just making her feeling better but she was thankful for the sentiment nonetheless. She then continued. "When I joined the Air Force, I joined it for sake of an opportunity of flying. It has been my dream when I was young." At that point Ranma couldn't help but feel some kinship in Nagase's words, he wanted to say something to her but instead let her continue her rhetoric. "All this time I always hoped that our flights would remain peaceful and carefree…but I guess that isn't case anymore." She ruefully looked at the pigtailed- haired Airman. "You probably think of me as weird or something by me saying those things, hmm?"

Ranma shook his hands in defense while smiling at her awkwardly. "Aah, no! Of course not!" He sudden switched to being serious. "…You see it has also been my dream to fly when I was a kid, when I first saw birds doing it, and when got a glimpse of an airplane soaring high in the sky. I said to myself what it be like if had the chance to actually experience it." It was Nagase's turn to feel similarly for Ranma, she hadn't realized of such coming from him but then again she hadn't known him that long. When he first came to Sand Island, he was like any new recruit – enthusiastic and ready to jump in into the action. But like any newcomer to Wardog he was treated with much indifference and uncertainty by the other squad members. Being one of Wardog Squadron's COs, or because it was in her nature, Second Lieutenant Nagase made it a point to make the young Saotome welcome and accepted into the group. Since then, Nagase knew next to nothing of the pigtailed-haired Airman, save being outgoing and at times evasive – a clear sign of him having things to hide.

"Ranma?"

"Yes, Lieutenant?"

"Except for the Captain, you're the only one left of the original team…"

"Well I wouldn't say that Lieutenant, there's the girls…"

Nagase held up her hand to admonish his interruption. "Please let me finish…"

"Okay. I'm sorry."

"…What I'm trying to say is…I'd like to know more about you from now on since will be working close together." She said while trying to keep herself from blushing.

"Um…yeah," said Ranma, acting rather ineptly by the strange request of his superior. "Is that an order ma'am?"

"Please call me Kei…"

* * *

"Ayamo let it go already! Calm yourself!"

"CALM myself! How would like if somebody touched you indecently. Its sexual harassment I tell you!"

Makaze could only sigh at her companions' debate which has been going on since the alleged incident. Luckily both Mikaze and Shizuha managed to defuse the situation after restraining Ayamo before she could embroil up an ugly scene in the base grounds. But that didn't stop the fiery Nakamura girl from shooting her mouth off on and on over some perceived injustice she'd suffered, not since they've hit for their quarters to change and then headed towards for the cafeteria to grab a bite to eat. Mikaze had another reason for heading for the base's refectory which she correctly deduced eventually.

"Karin! There you are!" Mikaze exclaimed, having caught the queer short, blue-haired girl red handed slurping her third, no, fourth bowl of noodle soup dish, by a table. Karin just stared innocently, wide-eyed at her three friends while sucking in a mouthful of the soup-drenched, stringy dough.

"We were worried sick! I was worried sick that something happened to you during that farce earlier!" Mikaze added; feeling concerned for her teammate. Ayamo's eyes went wide with the implication.

"Hey don't pin all on me, Mikaze! It's not my fault somebody tried to sexually harass me!"

"Se-slurp haras-slurp?" Karin tried to form the words in between noodle intakes.

"Karin, don't try to talk with your mouth full," scolded Shizuha.

"I'm sorry everyone," said Karin after finally gulping in last morsel on her plate. "I really was hungry. So the first thing I did after we landed was to head straight here. Again I'm sorry for worrying you all." She meekly apologized.

"Well seeing you haven't changed out of your flight suit, I say you must have been really famished. Ayamo added her insight but at the same time couldn't help wince away at Karin's gluttonous display of appetite as evident by the number of stacked empty bowls and dishes on the table.

"Alright we forgive you, Karin. Next time try not going on your own. We're a team aren't we? And we've been the longest of friends so we must stick together. Are listening, Karin? And WHAT were you eating?" Seeing Karin's nonstop intake of food had Mikaze suddenly made her feel hungry herself.

"Excuse Miss, one order of tonkatsu udon soup coming through!" gregariously declared a dark hefty woman with Southern Yank accent, bearing a steamy bowl.

"Oh I'm sorry," said Mikaze, giving way for the sole cafeteria attendant but was surprise to see her delivering the dish in front of Karin's table. "KARIN!"

Seeing Mikaze's disparagement, the robust lady merely smiled and said: "Heh, you don't have to be riled about this, miss? I've seen how she can handle own intake and I'm glad she's happy! Besides she kinda reminds of my lil' ol' daughter when she was her age, back in Alabama, in the Union. She had such an appetite…" She rubbed off a tear of joy from her eye, reminded of happy times.

"Thank you Miss Alicia…" Karin immediately dug in with her latest acquisition, pulling a mouthful of noodles, making a lot of slurping sounds.

" Oh shucks!" said the dark, Yank woman, composing herself "You're welcome deary, but you can scratch the Miss part and just call me Alicia."

"…I'm-slurp, Karin," she breathed.

"Of course you are!" laughed Alicia at Karin's antics. "How could I not forget since it was Ranma who introduced you girls to me the first time you came here to the island, especially you Karin? I was amazed, god I thought Ranma was the only one with great appreciation for my cooking, but you sure did showed him a thing or two did you Karin?"

"Oh yeah, how can we forget?" Groaned Ayamo, remembering the first time they went here to the cafeteria. Karin was hungry and Airman 1st Class Ranma Saotome accompanied them here. I was then that all intimate prospects for the young Saotome by the Nakamura girl were dashed after seeing how he ate.

Both Mikaze and Shizuha also recalled that time having no words to describe what they saw when both Ranma and Karin ordered a mountain of food and acted as if they were in an eating contest, gobbling up dish after dish at an amazingly gluttonous rate. They would even try to stealing one another's food, prompting a food-grabbing battle. But in the end both finished and relished their respective meals, to the subdued disgust of the girls – dubbing the two as 'bottomless pits'.

"So girls want would want?" asked Alicia, breaking the three girls focus from Karin.

The girls finally made their orders and ate in silence after a long stressful experience; occasionally - can't help taking notice of Karin, who ordered for another round of serving.

* * *

The raging croon of crickets and the uniform thumping of a M6 Arms Slave, roving the base grounds, were the only signs of activity in a rather inactive Sand Island Base. Most flights for the day have halted and those planes that were still on patrol have not returned yet, giving the base and its surroundings a solemn calm as the fading sun sets in the west beckoning the eve of nightfall.

Capatain Bartlett's gazed at the setting sun from the open facade of an aircraft hanger, reminded of the fact that the enemy was in that direction. But other thoughts kept him preoccupied as well, with the conclusion of his 'report' to the higher-ups not withstanding. He worries for the future Wardog Squadron will play in the potentially explosive situation developing, knowing that they still have a long way to go in terms of combat experience. But there was another issue he was worried about.

"How did it go?"

The Captain's trail of thought was interrupted by the query of one Kouichirou Sako, Chief Engineer and Head of the Sand Island's Aircraft Maintenance Team. The question, went unanswered however. Captain Bartlett's face was a grim mask.

"That bad, eh?" replied Sako, nonchalantly returning to his tinkering of a parked F-5 within the folds of the hanger.

An approaching new face caught the attention of the stoic Wardog Captain easing some of his concerns, bringing a smile back to his face. "Hey mediaman, how's it been? I've heard what happened, aren't you supposed to be confined to quarters?"

Shinjou Makoto slyly smiled back at the satirical statement. "Yeah, but I manage to convince the good ol' Lieutenant to let me see you after your meeting; on the condition of keeping to myself what I'll learn."

"Lieutenant?"

"Lieutenant Iwasaki."

"Oh. Really?"

"I must admit, the Lieutenant ain't all that bad. I mean he practically got on his way of compromising his position just to allow me to see you."

"Is that so?"

"Hmph, the Captain and the Lieutenant go a long ways back during the post-war era," interjected Sako, a mischievous grin forming on his face.

"You mean like friends?" Shinjou turned to the Captain for confirmation but couldn't read his expression.

"More like rivals if you ask me," continued Sako. "He and the Lieutenant were going for a common love interest that time…and the Captain eventually got the girl and the rest…you can figure out for yourself."

"Sayaka!" Shinjou hit the mark. "Ms. Sayaka was the girl, right?"

Captain Bartlett uneasily shrugged. "You had to bring that out in the open, aye old man."

"Is that how you got the callsign: 'Heartbreak'? What happened that time?"

Kouichirou Sako gregariously answered the very inquisitive freelance but defunct photo journalist. "You probably don't know this, but Sayaka and the Lieutenant were under the Captain's wing, part of a program sponsored by the Federation of training new pilots in a post-war Nippon, in anticipation of a conflict with the Eastern Alliance. They, I and my Mihura were known as the Fabulous Five that time."

"Not that silly name again?" groaned Captain Bartlett, regretting for allowing the 'old coot' to jabber on such embarrassing recollections.

"You flew fighter jets?" Shinjou found it hard to picture Kouichirou in a flight suit acting like some maverick pilot.

"Sure I did and I had my share of dogfights during war. Oh the joy of flying and the glory of battle, those were the days…" reminiscent Chief Sako. "But I gave that all up for my true calling – and that's taking care of babies like these." He patted the F-5 he was working on, as if it were some docile pet.

"So what happened? Why didn't you two get to be?" Shinjou brought up the matter again. Captain Bartlett sighed, breaking his reluctance to speak and beating Kouichirou to the punch, less the Maintenance Chief start slurring the story or go of-topic again.

"There was an accident and Sayaka was involved in it." The Captain began, trying to shake-off some nasty memories. "We were at one of our final training sessions when it happened. Sayaka's landing gears malfunctioned and wouldn't flap down. The mechanical-know-hows on the ground tried everything by the book but nothing worked, they told her to eject but not before she set a course to ditch her plane in the ocean, but fate wasn't kind that day."

"Let me guess, the ejection system malfunctioned."

"Her only option left was to make an emergency crash-landing," Captain Bartlett continued on without flinching. "I could still remember hearing her panic on the radio, the hysteria she was going through. I gave her the reassurance that everything will be fine because I was going to guide her through the procedure. Everything went smoothly, right up to the point before impact." He paused for while before continuing.

"Her plane skidded, and in spite of having exhausted her fuel before making the attempt to crash land, it still caught fire. The aircraft rolled and tumbled so many times I wondered how someone would survive through it."

"But of course she obviously survived…" Shinjou stated the fact.

"That she did. And get this, when the rescuers got her out of the wreckage they found no wounds or bruises on her."

"Get out of here!" Shinjou exclaimed in disbelief.

"It's true; they say somehow the cockpit arrested her for getting injured. I could scarcely believe it myself that time, but she's living proof of that miraculous incident."

"But in spite of that she suffered traumatically afterwards. A few days later, she tendered her resignation from the Air Force. I couldn't blame her from her decision to leave. She needed the time to recover from her ordeal. But from that time on, that was it for her, for planes, for flying." Shinjou couldn't help detect some remorse in Captain Bartlett's demeanor.

"The thing was she wanted me to come along with her, to start off anew."

Shinjou waited for the Captain to continue on, although he already figured the answer.

The Wardog Captain sighed. "I chose my career over her…yeah I know, not the kinda ending you'd expect from two people supposed to be hitched, but I had a lot of things going that time and couldn't afford to just throw it all away."

"So what happened?" asked Shinjou.

"We said our goodbyes and parted our ways and that was last I saw of her, until just recently."

"Do you think she's still mad at you?"

"Mad? Now that you mentioned, I never really thought of it. I don't know. Maybe…"

"And what if I am, hmm?"

All three turned to the blue haired woman coming towards them, wearing a sardonic smile on her face.

"Well speak of she-devil herself." Spoke Captain Bartlett, returning to his usual derisively, gruff self.

"Awww, did I disturb your very sob story?" countered Sayaka. "Anyways, how was 'it'?"

"The meeting? Terrible! They've reprimanded me for insubordination, again, as if they can make it stick. Had I not done what I did up there, I and my entire squadron would be sleeping with the fishes under the sea right now! I don't know why they even bother reprimanding me?"

Kouichirou nudged Shinjou. "The Captain has been known to have long standing record of reprimands from the higher-up especially on how he handles his job. They say they find his methods are - unorthodox."

"Anyway, how are the girls?" Captain Bartlett asked, changing the subject.

"Hmm, I've checked with them and I must say they seem to be taking it quite well; better than I expected, although I can't be certain. Repercussions could manifest later on, especially if they'll get more involved in such situations. The 'situation' will escalate, wouldn't it?"

"Your guess is good as mine, Sayaka. But I'm sure the higher-ups are working on the clock, trying to make sense to all that has been happening of late."

"So you think it's the Tsungs that are behind all this?" Suddenly Shinjou asked

"That's what facts state so far," Simply answered the Captain.

"But weren't the Tsungnese allied with the Yanks in the 'Great War' fifteen years ago?"

"Yeah, but when the Yank Union came to Nippon's defense, offering amnesty for its war crimes, the Tsungnese were outraged. The Tsungnese were the hardest hit by the occupation and oppression by the Nipponese Imperial Army, and has never forgiven Nippon every since. Shortly after, they've closed contact with the global community and joined the Eastern Alliance, putting their lot in with the Rus. But in spite of that, there's little we know about the present state of affairs of the People's Republic; I hear even the Rus know next to nothing of their ally, who seems to shroud itself in mystery.

"Well, putting inter-politics aside, what of your people," asked Sayaka referring to Captain Bartlett's subordinates.

"Them? I haven't checked and I don't intend to start now. Besides it would be better for them to deal with it themselves."

"Would that kind of reasoning have resulted in your old team members being alive today?"

"Your point?" irritably responded Captain Bartlett, seeing where the discussion was leading to.

"My point is that your people need all the encouragement they'll need if they're function effectively as pilots and as soldiers. I certainly don't see it in your Second Lieutenant Nagase."

"What? Nagase? She may not look it, but she's tough in the inside, when the situation comes."

"And what if it doesn't, what if your overconfidence gets her…" Sayaka stopped, not wanting to say it in front of the Wardog Leader.

"Are we taking about the same Kei Nagase here or is it about you?"

"Certainly not! I'm not even sure what you're referring to?"

Captain Bartlett sarcastically scoffed. "You think it's my fault you left the Air Force, or maybe because I didn't come with you that time? Or maybe you're jealous of the Second Lieutenant, is that it?"

"Wha-You want to know the truth. I think you're an arrogant son of a bitch who thinks he has all the answers and doesn't need anyone to tell him anything better!"

"Hey, hey, take it easy you two; let's not add to the conflict already developing, okay?" said Shinjou, ready to stand between the two, going at it with each other, if things got ugly.

"Well, I may have the solution to your problems," Kuoichiro amusingly offered. "People involved with Wardog have had a stressful experience and what better way to ease the tension than to unwind with a good ol' R&R. Where you ask? Why Kou Chin of course…"

"You know old man Sako, you might have an idea going there," smirked Captain Bartlett.

"Kou Chin's…Yeah, it has been a long time since I visited the place…I wonder what has changed?" Sayaka could almost taste the authentic Tsungnese cuisine she learned to love from the said eating establishment several years ago.

"Well that was fast. Nice going there, Kuoichiro." Shinjou's eyes widen upon seeing the furious creasing brow of the Maintenance Chief, his face contorting into anger.

"How many times do I have to tell you, stop calling 'old man'! Am not that old yet, you stinkin' Yank! I'll have you know that…"

"Whoa! Easy there Chief, you got to watch your blood pressure," jested the Captain.

"So…Jack will it be a truce then?" awkwardly ask Ms. Kisaragi

"Eh, no sweat, I've already forgotten what we're auguring about." Both eyed each other as if trying to say something unsaid. A gruff 'ahem' of Makoto Shinjou brought their attention.

"Well I'm glad you're kissing and making up, but I don't think it would be appropriate for the both of you to be making-out in front of us," he said, jokingly smirking.

"You misunderstand," warded Sayaka, embarrassingly blushing at the implications.

"You can be sore thumb sometimes there, Mediaman."

"Hey, just lightening the mood. By the way, what is this 'Kou Chin'?"

Kuoichiro answered him. "Kou Chin is the oldest restaurant, serving fine Tsungnese dining, in the island. It's run by old Alice Mikuriya – a fine lady and fine host I might say. My and Miharu would have dinner there almost always."

"Not Miharu again?" Moaned Captain Bartlet who probably heard 'that' name uttered three times already. "Can't you give a rest will ya, Sako!"

"Why? You had Sayaka! Leave me alone with my Miharu! Can't a guy reminiscence some old good times?"

"Well, anyway there going to be problem I'm afraid…"

"Problem?" asked Sayaka.

"Yeah, one of my people - Ranma…he has an issue with Kou Chin's."

"What kind of issue?" continued Ms. Kisaragi.

"…It's kinda long story…and you wouldn't believe it when I tell you."

"Try me."

* * *

Kou Chin's

"…Aha…Mmm…Yes…Will be expecting you Bart-san. Oh you need not be bashful…anyways…see you at 7:30, will have everything ready by then…and don't worry I'll handle it…bye!" Alice Mikuriya, head proprietress of the Kou Chin's, put the handset back to phone set affixed on the wall. She then addressed her daughter, Ran, who was busily setting up the common area. "That was Captain Bartlett, he and members of his squadron will be dinning here this evening."

"Really? I thought all of his team members were lost recently?" said Ran with a note of lament in her saying.

"Apparently he has a new batch of recruits under his command now. They just came from the mainland not so long ago, and I hear that they're just teenagers – fourteen-year old girls to be exact."

"Fourteen-years old?" uttered Ran in amazement. "What is the military thinking, training teenagers for war?"

"Well as for me, letting the young ones see and experience the perspective of us adults, is go training ground for them, it will allow them to make better decisions and choices that we adults often take for granted."

"Whatever. I still think it's wrong. By the way, is Ranma among those coming?"

"Yes. He and Nagase were only ones who survive from the original group."

"If that were the case, then that means…"

Both women gazed at the gray and black, fur and lard of cat, splayed on the floor nearby.

"I'm afraid you'll have to stay out of sight, Arisu. It's for sake of one of our dear customers."

Arisu just nonchalantly stared at them. "Reowww."

* * *

Ranma laid on his bunk at the spacious quarter's reserved for Wardog's male pilots. Since their untimely demise Ranma had the barracks all to himself which didn't bode well with him. He would often hang-out on the roof-tops, around the base just to be one and to gaze upon the sky like he always did back in Nerima, but this time he didn't feel like it for many things were going through the pig-tailed haired Airman's mind. He couldn't erase the scene replaying in his thoughts, of those Tsung planes exploding in mid-air, destroyed, in at least one instance by his hands. He could imagine the horror those poor pilots must have gone through before dying, their screams of agony echoing in his ears. How did it all come to this? All he wanted was to fulfill his life long dream of flying.

* * *

Twelve years ago

The trail smoke of a high altitude aircraft can be seen painting the clear blue sky with a long white streak that can be seen miles around. This wonder was witnessed by a pigtail-haired youth, of no more than eight summers of age, staring at it in awe and marvel, with childish aspirations going through his young mind, wishing of being able to experience such a feat.

"RANMA! RANMA!"

"Over here, Pops!"

A hefty man in white gi, with a matching bandana covering his bald head, and wire-frame glasses over his eyes, came to the boy in the clearing of some forest with much urgency in his intentions.

"Ranma! What are you doing here loitering around; it is time for your 'special' training."

"'Special' training?" wondered the boy.

"I've already set it all up in the cottage we're staying, so come along now so that we can get start!"

"Umm, okay."

As they headed off for the 'training', Ranma spoke up. "Hey Pops, do you think that besides becoming the greatest martial artists in the world, do you think I could also become a pilot and fly planes? That way I could also become the greatest pilot in world!"

Ranma's father stopped in his tracks, taken aback by his boy's statement.

"What foolishness has gotten into that little head of yours, boy?" Ranma just stood there dumbfounded. He'd known his father for being strict, and shouting at him with insults was the norm, but he saw no reason for father to admonish him for something that is his dream, besides martial arts.

"Being a martial artist entails much devotion and dedication. There is no room for any other divergences. You're the sole heir of the Anything Goes Martial Arts School and that's what you'll become and no other!"

Ranma finally brought the courage to speak up. "But if I work and train doubly hard I could achieve both couldn't I; I know I can do it Pops!"

"What part didn't you understand, boy? You can't become a martial artist and a stupid pilot at the same time. You'll become a martial artist, and that will be the end of it! Now come along!" His father took him by the hand and pulled him along toward the site – a dark, covered pit, there to begin the Nekoken.

'Since that day something died within me – with my dream of flying among other things. How I wished I actually died during that accursed Neko Ken training had never been brought back to the harsh truth that was reality by that kindhearted lady. My Pops robbed me of my childhood and aspirations, immersing me in his stupid schemes that often left me to answer for; and for him – lording over the spoils. But in spite of all that, evenif I hated his guts, he's still my father.'

'Time passed on eventually our roads led us to the Cursed Springs of Jusenkyo - a place where martial artist were said to train to become stronger but it was the place where the worst of misfortunes would befall me. After falling in into one of the 'cursed' springs and gaining this mockery of an 'other self', my father conveniently had me set-up with one of the daughters of his best friend, Soun Tendo. An arrange marriage it was, to unite the two schools of the Anything-Goes into one. But who the hell does arranged marriages in this day of age? Of course I was against the whole idea all the way and so was Akane, at least we had an mutual agreement with that but for most of the time we were against each other, literally, with me getting the receiving end of her fist or mallet. After several misadventures, rivals, enemies and a failed wedding later, I came to realized something changed within me after Phoenix Mountain and after saving Akane from near death, I couldn't explain it – I was becoming mature! It was also then that I rekindled my life long dream.

* * *

"Ranma, what do you think you're doing?" Akane caught the pigtailed haired boy, traveling sack and all, sneak-walking like a thief in the night on the eve of the Tendo residence near by her window. It was past one in the morning. She couldn't sleep for some reason.

"Shhh! Akane I must leave. Don't tell anyone of this."

"Where? Where are you going at this hour?"

Ranma got agitated, fearing that his intentions would be discovered by rest of the household if he'd dilly-dallied a minute longer, especially if an argument breaks out between him and Akane at this time.

"I'll explain but not here, Akane. The park, I could take you there if you allow me." He said offering the carry the Tendo girl.

"Akane just glared at him, ever suspicious of his intentions, always seeing him as nothing more than an idiot and a pervert.

"Please Akane…" Those words, that voice, his pitiful eyes, took Akane by surprise. For the past few days she had noticed some profound changes from Ranma, changes that she herself fine hard to believe, which greatly frustrates her more. Is this even the same Ranma Saotome she has known for this past year and a half, the one she has learned to hate?

"Please trust me…just this once." Again he made his offer to carry her, reaching out with his hand to her, she stared at it for the longest time. Throwing out her doubt and animosity for the pigtail-haired martial artist, she much obliged to his offer, taking his hand and allowing him to gently bear in his hand and roof-hop toward the Nerima Park.

"Alright what's all this about Ranma?" Alane hugged herself by her sides, the chill of the morning air creeping in on her skin. She and Ranma were the only waking souls in the park at that hour. Ranma seemed deathly serious for some reason which Akane found unsettling. He finally faced her eye to eye.

"I'm leaving Akane, I'm leaving for good," he said simply, waiting for her response.

"Are you serious, Ranma? Where would you go? Why are we even discussing this? Are you…are you running away?"

Ranma waited for her to finish. He wanted to defend himself from a couple of her allegations but decided to just let it be. All will be made clear to her very soon, he thought to himself. "There's a newspaper article I've read,"

"You…read newspapers?" Akane couldn't help interrupting the pigtailed-haired boy, finding it hard to believe in what he just said.

"Yeah, I've been reading newspapers lately, among other things. Anyway, I found this add – it says that the Federation is offering a special program that trains aspiring pilots, no experience needed, for ages fourteen to twenty. I know you find this all weird," he said, noticing Akane's eyes rolling up in disbelief. "But flying has been my childhood dream and I intend to take this chance of a lifetime opportunity if it's true."

"You the Great Ranma Saotome, whose only concern in life has been anything, related to martial arts and nothing more has a childhood dream of flying? Now I've heard everything. Ranma, you really are an idiot. Haven't you considered that it could be all just a silly gimmick? There are a lot of those floating around the periodicals. God, I can't believe you'd run away for such a silly reason."

"Maybe you're right," he said in a subdued tone. "But I've decided, what ever happens, I'm not returning here to Nerima." Ranma turned around, looking down he shuffled the sandy dirt ground. "Don't you ever feel that throughout your life you felt being held down by the things you thought being dear to you – family, honor. Is it a bad thing to aspire for personal happiness…?" He turned again to Akane. "Let me ask you, do you really like martial arts?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Just answer the question."

"Of course I do what else would there be."

"Isn't there anything else that you wanted to be, for your self?"

Akane would have blown up at this point, but she was amazed herself for having talked sensibly with Ranma this long without chewing his head off.

"Well I've always wanted to be the best cook, better than my sister, Kasumi – Hey! Don't give me that look! At least mine is more attainable than you're flying dream."

"I'm sorry, you're right. I think you can be a better cook, the best even, if you strive and work hard for it. But I ask you, why cooking?"

"Isn't that obvious, to make people happy, to make them appreciate my cooking."

"And?"

"And what?"

"What about for yourself?"

"Well I would be happy if they're happy."

"That's what I wanted to hear."

"Huh?"

"It's the same with my dream of flying, I would probably help people with it but on a personal note I would be the one greatly rewarded."

"You're serious. Ranma, you have really changed…"

The two just stood there, absorbing each others exchange. Akane couldn't help feel something for the pigtailed haired boy

"Akane am letting you go."

"What?"

"I'm one of those that have been holding you down…from living truly the life you deserve."

Akane felt like having being slapped in the face and left to wonder the reason for having to deserve such a treatment, by Ranma's words.

"The failed wedding is over, and honestly I don't know where our relationship is heading. The only thing that I'm certain is my dream is within my grasp and I'm taking it." Ranma turned to leave. He then stopped. Without looking back he gave his final words to fiancé not-to-be.

"Just remember what I said, choose the life that will give you happiness. Don't let anything hold you down to achieve it." And with that, Ranma melded with the dark morning shadows.

"Is that it?" Akane said her pitch and temper both rising. "You just say big things and just leave?" By this time she was shouting, unmindful of the scene and ruckus she was making. "Fine, go ahead, runaway Ranma! Run to your best friend, Ukyou! Go elope with that Amazon bimbo! And while you're at it, go get some kicks from the psycho-bitch, Kodachi, for all I care!" Dogs from several blocks mime her callous call, stirring-up the nearby neighborhoods. "Go follow your stupid dream! Flying, ha, what a joke! You hear me, Ranma, you're a joke! GO! Leave! Just leave me…leave me all alone…" Akane choked on the heavy feeling engulfing her heart, fighting the tears threatening to gush out. "Please…please…don't leave…me…I think…I think I'm falling in love with you…really...That's what…That's what I…wanted to say to you…all this time…but couldn't…because…I was afraid…How stupid of me…So please…don't leave me…Ranma…I don't know what to do…without you…"

The darkness didn't answer back as she folded to her knees and wailed softly, unable to hear the words spoken after some considerable distance away.

"Goodbye…Akane…" said Ranma one last time, throwing away all regrets and not looking back. With the road before him laid wide and open, Ranma moved forward toward a new beginning.

* * *

'That was the last I saw of Akane. In a sense she was right; I was running away from many things, things that have become in a way - my responsibilities, and no amount of excuses or justifications could resolve the fix I'm in. Yes I might not be able solve all my problems of past but I can certainly create a new beginning, a fresh start, where in I'm in control. Out with old and in with the new, as the saying goes.'

'Now I got what I wished for – being able to fly. But I never put into account of the possibility that joining the Federation Air Force would get me to kill someone. I figured that after a couple of years of flight experience, with the skills I've acquired, I would leave the military and get a job in the airline industry or a least establish a small time flying service to earn a living. But all those back plans seemed moot now with the brewing conflict that everybody has talking about that might explode. God, how I wish it wouldn't happen.' The image of Second Lieutenant Nagase suddenly came to his mind.

'The Second Lieutenant is an unusual girl, I mean, woman, unlike the ones I've met who were either loud or rash or demanding, or all of the three. She's different; she's mild-mannered, kind-hearted…but sometimes seems sad.' The image of Second Lieutenant pecking him with a kiss earlier comes to mind. He's not sure why she did that but from her un-ceremonial departure, he figured that she must be really disturbed of all that has been happening, and he worries for her even more. Ranma wants to help the Second Lieutenant, but he's not sure how. Girls he thought, women for that matter, he could never figure them out. His long reflection finally ended when a female's voice on the PA system ringed out an announcement.

"Attention! All members of Wardog Squadron are to report to the Crew's Readying Room. Repeat: all members of Wardog are to report to the Crew's Readying Room…"

"What? At this hour? What could it be…?"

The pigtailed-haired Airman acrobatically flipped off his bed into a standing position. Fixing the reams of his blue and grey uniform, he headed out for the meeting place.


	5. Interludes Part 2

Ace Combat: Ranma's War

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi; Ace Combat belongs to Namco; Area 88 belongs to Kaoru Shintani; Full Metal Panic belongs to Shoji Gatoh; and Stratos 4 belongs to Bandai Entertainment and Studio Fantasia

Author's Notes: First off, sorry for the long wait. I know I shouldn't be making excuses but the one of the reasons for the delay was I had someone reformat my computer due to a vicious virus, and it took nine days to have it finally working.

Also when I first made this chapter I was hoping it to become shorter, say ten pages long but it threatened to become twenty (or more) and I don't want it to have a problem uploading it. Final count: eighteen pages long.

There are no dogfights in this chapter. More or less it's a continuation of the last chapter of 'Interludes' (see above). But I assure everybody that the next one will definitely have more action and of course aerial dogfights in it. For now I hope you enjoy this one.

Ace Combat: Ranma's War World Equivalents and Terms:

Eurasia – Combined Europe-Asian Continent

Island Principality of Okin-o - Okinawa

Kingdom of Asran (Area 88) – No world equivalent, Saudi Arabia perhaps?

Hejimestan (?) (from Full Metal Panic) - Afghanistan

Honulu – Honolulu Island, Hawaii

Nippon - Japan

Peoples' Republic of Tsung - China

Union of Socialists' Republics of Rus (USRR) – Former Soviet Union

Yank Union – United States

Mission 104-1: Interludes Part 2

"We got here as fast as we could…"

Ayamo stopped flat by the entryway of the Readying Room, causing the rest of her teammates to collide behind her and cram by the doorway. Their eyes went wide at the spectacle within the room. Captain Bartlett in Honulu-style outfit - a shirt with red floral patterns, along with a pair of white shorts and matching colored walking shoes, a couple of dark spectacles finishes 'his' fashion statement. With him, Ms. Sayaka wore an aqua-blue wrap with a pleated hem reaching just below her knees, a set of white high-heels are her footwear for the evening – overall a demure beauty to behold.

"Wow…Ms. Sayaka you look…gorgeous."

"…Thank you, Mikaze. I'm glad you like it." Sayaka couldn't help blushing at her student's compliment.

"Hey! Hey! What about me? I bet you couldn't imagine me in this get-up?" Captain Bartlett went for an Olympian pose, arms raised, for all to see.

"I…think…it's too gaudy for me…" Ayamo couldn't suppress her mirth at the sight. The rest of girls, save Karin, have the same idea and mimicked Ayamo's sentiments

"Hey, knock it off wilya. You may think I dress funny, but I'm still your Captain."

"Aww, c'mon Jack, lighten up, it just for tonight," cooed Sayaka, batting her eyes coyly at the slightly annoyed Wardog Captain.

"Excuse me, Ms. Sayaka?" Shizuha was the first to dislodge herself from the human tangle by the doorframe causing the rest of the girls to stumble silly onto the floor. "But what's this all about? Is there a situation?"

The blue-dressed Kisaragi woman turned to the funky-clad Wardog Leader for the answer.

"We're all going out tonight to Kou Chin's. Me and Ms. Sayaka's treat," Sayaka reacted to this by glaring at her partner in crime. "That's an order."

The girls had mixed reactions over this pronouncement.

"Oh, we're eating out?" If it weren't for Karin's usual cold expression one might detect a smile on the Kikuhara girl's face.

"I'm definitely sure Karin would love that." Shizuha smiled, teasingly grasping Karin by the shoulders.

"Wait a minute, Ranma's not here yet," said Mikaze, scanning the room for pigtailed-haired Airman.

"And so is Second Lieutenant Nagase." Ayamo added.

"Good, that means there's still time," said Ms. Sayaka. "I'm letting you girls in on the plan…"

* * *

Ranma hastened the pace for the Reading Room when he almost bumped, literally, into Second Lieutenant Nagase.

"Oh, Lieutenant…"

Nagase continued on moving, pretending no to notice Ranma.

"Lieutenant about earlier…"

Nagase turned to confront her subordinate. "Ranma just forget what I said earlier…Forget about…what I did…" She then walked away leaving Ranma standing in the corridor.

Not minding refute, the pigtail-haired Airman quickly tagged along, catching up along side Nagase. No words were spoken between the two as Ranma just didn't want to inflame any unsaid issues or to get misunderstood - which he has been an expert on. The two were approaching the Readying Room when they noticed Ayamo standing by the entryway waiting for them. She rushed to meet the two halfway down the corridor.

"Second Lieutenant Nagase, Ranma, you both finally came!"

Nagase noticed the high pitch in Ayamo's voice. "Hello Ayamo, why does your voice sound funny?" She also noticed the jittery body language the girl was displaying, as if nervous of something.

"What do you mean? I always talk like this, hehe." Ayamo tried to keep a straight face but was beginning to lose it. She had to stall the two to give enough time for the rest of the gang to be ready for the 'setup'.

"Are you sure Ayamo, you kinda acting funny?" Ranma also noticed Ayamo's queer behavior but at the back of mind dismissed it as nothing more than some girlish antics.

"Have you been to Readying Room already?" further asked Ranma.

"Huh? I mean, yeah, I've been there and it kinda finished early. It was nothing really important actually, hehe."

"'Nothing really import'? You don't get called into the Readying Room for 'nothing really important', Ayamo!"

"Hey take it easy Kei," Nagase flinched at Ranma for calling her by her first name. "I'm sure there is a very good explanation to all this, right Ayamo?"

Ayamo was about to say something when Captain Bartlett emerged out. "There is a very good explanation, Ranma my boy!"

Both Ranma and Nagase eyes bug-out at the appearance of their Squadron Leader in Honulu-style attire.

"If I so much see a smirk on either one of your faces, I'll have you do full detail on your aircrafts for a week."

Ranma waved his hands in defense. "Well you won't see me smiling, Captain. Oops!" It was too late for Ranma to realize that he just made a silly face in front of the Captain.

"That's IT Saotome, full detail for you for a week!"

"A full week, oh man!" Ranma shoulders slumped in despair.

Sayaka suddenly emerged behind the Captain giving him a chided look. "Jack…What did we discuss earlier about 'just for this night', hmm?" Upon seeing her Ranma gaped at Ms. Sayaka's new look. Nagase noticed this and just pouted.

"Oh alright…Scratch what I said kid, this is after all your night, heck it's everyone from Wardog Squadron's night." Ranma was relieved by the let-off but a confused look followed over this 'this is your night'. Are they going out somewhere?

"Oh, girls…" Captain Bartlett said, in a singsong voice. On cue, Mikaze and Shizuha came out of the doorway of the Readying Room and proceeded in joining Ayamo in 'securing' the pigtail-haired Airman.

"Hey, what's going on? What has gotten into you guys?" Ranma gingerly blushed and felt awkward by the girls clinging on to him like some prize. This dead ringer of an act greatly resembles those times when his so called 'fiancées', particularly: Ukyou, Shampoo, and (dreads) Kodachi would squabble over for his affections.

"C'mon Ranma we're already late as it is so we better get the move on." Ranma winced, if felt like Ayamo was planning to yank his left arm off. Among the four she seems to be toughest and most probably workout all a lot, Ranma deduced.

"Yeah, you wouldn't want us to miss our 'big night', right. Ha ha…" laughed Shizuha while clumsily putting up a smile on her face, she held on onto Ranma's other arm.

Mikaze meanwhile pushed the reluctant Airman from behind. "You need not to worry, we're here to keep you company." Moving on closer to his ear, Mikaze added: "After all that's what squad mates are for." The Honjou girl grinned from ear to ear, feeling good for her self for being this close to her squad leader for the first time. Ranma almost melted; it was Neriman blues all over again.

Kei Nagase was appalled by all of this; she turned to her Captain for some explanations. "Captatin Bartlett, how could you. To use the call to the Readying Room for…for 'this' is highly irregular…"

"Lighten up Nagase." Captain Bartlett said. "You of all people should learn to loosen up a little. This gig that's happening is for everyone in Wardog and that includes you too Kei. And if that's not enough convincing, I'm giving you a direct order to join in the festivities." Turning to the girls, Captain Bartlett bellowed. "Alright girls, move out!"

On command the girls started pulling a resisting Ranma off when suddenly Shinjou rushed in and stopped before them.

"I hope I'm not too late…" Shinjou huffed, trying to catch his breath.

"No you're just in time. We were just about to leave." Captain Bartlett said; glad to see Shinjou making it.

"That's good to know." It took him a moment to digest what he was seeing. He could understand the girls' actions toward Ranma but he almost couldn't suppress a smile upon seeing Captain Bartlett's wear for the occasion. His glee immediately ceased when his gaze transferred to Ms. Sayaka Kisaragi. All he could think of is seeing a goddess before him.

"Now where were we? Oh, yeah, move out!" Once again Captain Bartlett playfully gave the order to leave and so the girls, with Ranma, pushed on ahead, followed by Captain Bartlett who took a startled Kei Nagase by the hand and pulled her along.

Sayaka was taken aback by that display plus the fact that his supposed date seemed to have forgotten about her. Shinjou noticed this and decided to save the day.

"Shall we?" Shinjou said, offering his arm to a pouting Sayaka.

Sayaka stared at the gesture and eventually to the person offering it, seeing a concerned Shinjou Makoto wearing sympathizing smile instead of the usual sly one. She mordantly grinned and thought it in response.

"I'm not that kind of girl who accepts charity…"

"I just figured it wouldn't be proper not to accompany the girl out on the date."

"Well this isn't actually at date is it?"

"Is it?" Shinjou this time slyly beamed at her.

Sayaka was about respond when something caught her attention within the Readying Room. It was Karin, who stood all alone in the middle of the room.

"Karin. Why haven't you gone with the others already?"

Karin seemed not to hear Ms. Sayaka'a voice, her head bowed and the front bangs of her blue hair obscuring her eyes. She seems to be inaudibly mumbling something to herself.

Sayaka turned to Shinjou. "You go on ahead. I'll take care of this first. " Without a second thought, Sayaka went to Karin in the Readying Room.

Shinjou sighed, silently cursing his missed opportunity. Taking a quick glace at Sayaka one last time, Shinjou finally left to follow the others outside.

"Karin, sweetie, what's the matter?" Sayaka touched Karin's shoulder, triggering a startled response from the mousy girl.

"Huh? Oh, Ms. Sayaka…"

"What's wrong Karin, you seemed spaced-out just now?"

Karin looked uncertain what to answer, but immediately, feverishly shook her head from side to side. "It's nothing Ms. Sayaka."

"Are you sure?" Sayaka asked, trying to be certain.

"Hmum," nodded Karin.

"Well, let's go then. We wouldn't want to make others wait on us."

Hand in hand, both Karin and Sayaka finally left the Readying Room. Sayaka concernedly eyed the girl by her side. Although she didn't bring up the topic to Karin back there, in consideration to time constraint of their scheduled dinner party, Sayaka couldn't shake the thought of why Karin was trembling badly when she touched her.

* * *

A light-blue Pontiac exited out of the main gate of Sand Island Base, cruising off into the island's interior. It bore several passengers, more than what the convertible could carry in spite of its large size.

"Hey doesn't this lead to Kou Chin's?" Ranma asked, shifting uncomfortably at the back of the car, which was jammed packed with the entire crew of Wardog Squadron with him, sandwiched between Ayamo and Mikaze.

"Huh? You think so? I never thought you'd remember" Captain Bartlett responded, feigning innocence, giving Sayaka, who seated between him and Shinjou, the 'what to do' look.

"So we are going to Kou Chin's!" Ranma said, slightly bolting out of his seat, panic evident in his voice. The two flanking girls immediately held him down after they received an unspoken cue from Ms. Sayaka.

"C'mon Ranma don't be a party pooper." Mikaze said.

"Yeah who ever heard of a big strong guy like you scared of cats?" Ayamo added teasingly.

Shizuha scolded her close confidant. "Ayamo!"

"Hey, I was just kidding."

"That's it, I'm out of here. Hey, let me go!" The girls, except Karin, grappled Ranma and generally caused a ruckus at the back seat of the car.

Kei Nagase, who sat at the far right, just kept to herself, glancing at the pigtailed-haired Airman who was being cuddled by the girl-cadets. A pang of jealousy was weighing her whole being. Why she is having these feelings toward Ranma, she thought. It was a mistake for her to have opened up to him like that earlier, but still…Nagase suddenly wince in pain as Mikaze accidentally nudged her by the side due to the girls wrestling frolics with her 'scare-dy-cat' of a subordinate.

"Will all of you please knock it OFF! God, I swear, how did all of you even become service personnel for the Federation Air Force! You're all acting like a bunch of giddy high school students!"

The Second Lieutenant's outburst silenced everyone onboard, even calming Ranma's momentary Neko-phobic complex.

"Well, that was certainly one way of handling it." Shinjou smugly stated, making a momentary glance at Sayaka, who sat beside him. The woman appeared not to bite his wise-crack. Shinjou decide to look on ahead and forget the whole thing.

Karin had remained silent throughout the entire episode, bearing the cramp and chaotic conditions at the back of the Pontiac, her mind focused on a world of worry of her own making, praying the same silent prayer over and over again. "Please let 'it' not be there…"

"Say," Shinjou started, realizing something, "is it just me or do I have the distinct feeling that we forgot something.".

"Nah, it's just you…" Captain Bartlett answered while concentrating on his driving.

* * *

"Those fools…they forgot all about me!" Kouichiro Sako stood in front of the Hanger -where he usually stays, lamenting over some miscommunication. He was supposed to come along with Wardog Squadron to Kou Chin's; apparently they forgot to pick him up. Kouichiro shouted out onto the heavens in despair. "Oh Miharu, why does these things happen to me?" With tears outpouring, Kouichiro added: "Oh Miharu, where are you! I miss you so…"

* * *

"Thanks for coming. Please visit us again." Ran respectfully bowed to another group of satisfied customers, seeing them off to the door of their well-known eating establishment.

She was dressed this night in her usual blue Tsungnese dress, covered with black- embroidered oriental dragon patterns. It was cut on one side, just below the hip, exposing one of her tantalizing legs to delight of lecherous male patrons – who in turn get ire responses from their female companions.

Ran looked at the wall clock, noticing that it is several minutes past 7:30 – the appointed time their special guests were supposed come to, but have yet to arrive. Ran was a bit worried, what if they don't come? She and Alice-san had already invested so much time and effort in preparing for this occasion that it would be great waste on account of one guy's silly phobia over cats.

Ran hasn't known Ranma that long, only on that one occasion when he and the original members of Wardog came here to dine in. He was still a new recruit then but he made a lasting impression not only to his teammates but to her and Alice-san as well on that fateful night just like this. The thought still send shivers down Ran's spine. It took them over a month to replace and repair the damage done by the 'incident'. The sound of the front door opening snapped Ran out of her reverie.

"Welcome to Kou Chin's…Ms. Sayaka? Is that you?" Sure enough Sayaka Kisaragi came through the front entrance followed by Captain. Bartlett. Ranma and the rest the gang were congregated just outside of the establishment's facade.

"Ran!" Sayaka immediately hugged the girl upon seeing her. Pushing her back she then appraised and admired the girl's development. "Look at you! You've grown into a beautiful woman!"

The blue-dressed assistant proprietress of Kou Chin's smiled and blushed at the remark. "You look beautiful yourself, Ms. Sayaka." Ran said, sizing up the ex-Federation pilot in turn.

"Why, thank you Ran. I'm glad you think so."

"Oh Captain Bartlett, you and your group have finally come. Please this way." Reverting to her hostess persona, Ran lead the Wardog leader's company to their specially reserved table in one corner.

"So this is the place." Shizuha said while observing the fine details of the place's interior.

"Yeah." Mikaze looked around in awe, amazed that such a place could be found on a remote island such as this.

"C'mon Ranma, do you see any cat around here? I don't. Now stop being silly and stubborn and come along…" Ayamo practically had to drag the pigtailed-haired Airman inside and pleadingly asking the other two girls to help her out.

Even after being calmed and put to shame by Nagase's reproach earlier in the car, Ranma's couldn't help looking warily around, from side to side, anticipating for his worst fears to pounce out into the open.

"Hey," Shinjou called out to Nagase, "Are you alright? You're kinda of out of place…"

"Hm? No, I alright, thanks for your concern though."

"When was the last time you felt happy?"

Nagase stopped with her back still to Shinjou. "I don't have to answer that, do I?"

"No but it would help if you'd put a little effort to it. It is after all a celebration of sorts." Shinjou smiled his signature smug smile.

Kei Nagase decided to leave it at that and moved on, leaving the photojournalist to stand by the entry.

Shinjou sighed. "I really don't cut it in the 'giving advice department'." He was about to join in with the rest when something told him to look back.

There by the entry stood Karin, leaning on the doorframe, with an extreme look of anxiety showing on her face, her eyes flitting around as if searching for something within the establishment's interior.

"Karin, right? What's the matter, aren't you coming in?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, right. Sorry." Karin took a step forward, followed by another until she eventually moved inside, in a rather cautious manner, still warily looking about. She gave Shinjou a weak smile upon passing by him.

The photojournalist scratched his head in conjecture over girl's peculiar behavior, which he had first noticed when they were en route to this place. Karin must have thought no one noticed her, but Shinjou did and is quite curious.

"My, this place hasn't changed much. It is as I remembered it eight years ago," marveled Sayaka as she took her seat, recalling all the memories of this place - that she has learned to love while stationed here many years ago.

"I wouldn't say nothing much has change. Business has been very brisk of late that I don't know how to keep up." Alice Mikuriya greeted Captain Bartlett and company in person.

"Alice-san, it's so nice to see you! It has been quite a while since I've been here…" Sayaka said, becoming teary-eyed as she spoke those words to Kou Chin's head proprietress.

"Yes it has been a while Sayaka, my dear. I see life has been kinder to you since you…last came here." Alice said, being careful in her choice of words.

"So these are the progenies following in your footsteps?" Alice asked, referring to Mikaze and the rest of the girls.

"Yes, they are my students. That's Mikaze Honjou over there beside Ranma."

Both the two mentioned blushed and avoided each other's gaze.

"Next to them is Ayamo Nakamura."

"Greetings grandma!" Ayamo cheerfully said.

"The one sitting beside Nagase is Shizuha Doi."

"It's an honor to meet you, ma'am." Shizuha respectfully bowed her head.

"And last but not the least Karin Kikuhara."

"Hello…" Karin said, in a simple voice.

"My, my, what fine girls you all are…so young and so vibrant. Reminds me of myself when I was your age. I was quite the 'eye catcher' that time…"

"Mother…" Ran groaningly reminded her.

"Oh alright, so girls could I interest you all in a part-time job her in Kou Chin's?"

Everyone at the table was surprised by the sudden spot offer by Alice, more so for the girls in question.

"The work would be hard and hectic. But the pay is good, and so are the tips. So, what do you say girls, interested?"

"Mom, I don't think it's appropriate to ask the girls such a thing. They are after all enlisted service personnel of the Federation Air Force and have responsibilities and duties to fulfill as such. They wouldn't have the time and devotion for such a sideline."

The girls were a bit disappointed by Ran's sensible reproach. Mikaze and Ayamo would have hankered for the extra source of income, while Shizuha was rooting for the sheer experience of it – working in an authentic Tsungnese restaurant, as for Karin…

"Oh I knew that Ran, I was just pulling one on them, ha ha!"

Everybody stared at the white, cropped-hair proprietress in bewilderment.

"But seriously, if you ever have the time and get interested, come look me up. I'll be waiting." Alice said, brightly. She then turned her attention to the rest of the guests.

"Welcome back Captain Bartlett, it's been a while since your absence here."

"Glad to be back, Alice-san, I can't wait to taste your house specialties once again."

"Ho ho! You need not wait too long, it will be out shortly, but before that who's the handsome newcomer?"

"Oh yeah I almost forgot." Captain Bartlett gave a strong pat on Shinjo's shoulder. "May I introduce to you Shinjou Makoto, a photojournalist from the capital."

Shinjou dashingly smiled at her. "It's a pleasure to meet the elegant host of this renowned eating establishment."

"My, a photojournalist and a flatter as well. I hope the pictures you take are as good as your smooth talking, Mr. Makoto?"

"That I do madam-san. I could make the story unfold from a single image captured on Polaroid, but due to inevitable circumstances I'm left without my camera at the moment."

"That is a great shame…" Alice shook her head in disapproval at Shinjou's implication. Turning to Nagase, she greeted her. "Hello Kei, I hope all is well for you?"

"…Never been better, Alice-san. Thank you."

But Alice immediately saw through Nagase forced smile and noticed the despondent look within Kei Nagase's eyes. She hopes this night's occasion, especially with some of her homebrew cooking would help cheer-up the poor girl.

"Oh, and I haven't forgotten about you Ranma, welcome back." Alice greeted the pigtail-haired Airman with a wink.

"Huh? Um, yeah likewise…" Ranma seemed rather distracted by something as Alice caught him looking over his shoulders.

"If you're looking for Arisu you need not worry about her. I have tucked her in a place where she can't get out of to bother you, Ranma."

* * *

Arisu stared a long time at the latched window in Alice Mikuriya room on the second floor of Kou Chin's, trying to recall with its limited 'cat' intelligence on how her human companions went about in opening it. The 'fat' cat remembered seeing Alice putting her hand on the 'handle-thingy' and twisting it, of course Arisu felt she could do the same with her claws. Arisu went on all fours from her bored sitting position on the floor and pitter pattered toward the windowsill, jumping on it, in spite of her bulk, leaning on the wooden panel. She then proceeded in pawing the latch doing all sorts of manipulations: pushing up, pressing, pulling down, and clawing. Eventually her efforts were rewarded as the lever turned and the window panel swung open, much due to weight she's been applying to it. Without batting an eye, Arisu clambered down onto the roof of first story outside and onto the ground level; she then headed for the kitchen entrance at the back.

* * *

"So tell us Ranma," Ayamo started. "Tell us the whole story of your extreme phobia toward cats. How did it all begin?"

"Yeah, tell us Ranma," Mikaze anxiously added. "We promise not to tease you…too much." Mikaze giggled at this.

"That isn't nice Mikaze," Shizuha scolded. "But I myself would like to know as well, Ranma, if it is alright with you."

Ranma sighed, thinking he might as well get it over with. "Alright I tell you all, but it's going to be a long story…"

"We don't mind. It would be good wait until the food arrives." Sayaka said, wanting to hear the story from Ranma himself even after having it heard from Jack Bartlett.

Everybody at the table, anticipated for the pigtailed-haired Airman to start telling his tale.

"Alright, it all began when my pops decided to take me on a training trip…"

* * *

Arisu sat outside of the backdoor leading to kitchen of Kou Chin's, considering her options. Earlier she tried entering through the 'cat' door situated at her level, just below the service entrance to the kitchen but no matter how many times she tried the flap wouldn't budge, it was barred shut from the inside. She thought of the windows but then remembered that in her entire lifetime of being here in Kou Chin's of not catching an opportune moment of seeing a window on the ground floor being left opened for too long. Her thoughts were confirmed as she circled about the establishment. Yep, no windows were open, which leaves only one possible place of entry left.

* * *

"That's just awful…" Shizuha choked, trying to sort out the mixed feelings inside of her after hearing the account of Ranma's sad, dark experience.

Ayamo's reaction was more direct. "That Genma! How could do such a thing to his own son - his own flesh and blood!" She slammed her fist onto the table, causing it to reverberate, startling everyone seated.

"And I thought I had it bad with my own parents…" quietly mumble Mikaze to herself, feeling dejected, realizing how fortunate she is compared to Ranma.

Shinjou had been listening intently to Ranma's story, word by word, from the start where he and his 'Pops' went on a training trip to make him into the 'greatest martial artist in the world' up to the actual point of the story where he learned the dreaded Nekoken. The photojournalist couldn't help noticing Ranma's eyes shifting, as if wary for something. At first Shinjou thought it was Ranma's cat-phobia getting the best of him. But when he noticed the movement of Ranma's lips syncing with his eyes that's where Shinjou saw the connection. Ranma was hiding something more than what he was telling them and he seems to get uncomfortable when he tries to mask that 'something' when telling his tale.

"So let's get this straight, when the Nekoken fully takes control of you, you become the deadliest killing machine ever, is that right? Have you killed anyone with it?" Shinjou said, trying to bait Ranma.

"I haven't killed anyone with it…not yet..." Ranma defended, baffled by Shinjou's line of questioning.

"Hey that was uncalled for! What are you trying to imply?" Ayamo said, her demeanor beginning to flare up.

"Yeah, that's right! Are you trying dig up some dirt on Ranma for your self-serving purpose?" Mikaze added, reacting to Shinjou's query more on impulse than thought.

Ranma couldn't help admire the two girls' defense over him. Deep down inside he was thankful for it but at the same time felt like playing them for fools, having to hold out his greatest secret from them.

"Whoa! Take it easy there," warded Shinjou, not foreseeing such reaction and support coming the Ranma's comrades-in-arms, but he could finally segue way to his intention. "Let me change the topic then. What happened after you learned the Nekoken?"

"What do you mean?" Ranma answered, sensing some guile from Shinjou's way of speaking.

"Let me rephrased the question. What happened with your life after you learned the Nekoken. You were six when you learned it, right? What happened next? Did you and father continued on your 'training trip'?

Ranma never liked Shinjou and he wouldn't start now. But his questions were valid and needed answers. And even if a few here didn't like the photojournalist either, they too were curious of what transpired after the Nekoken training, something that Ranma was not ready share with anyone yet, especially his one greatest secret that he has kept to himself the longest up to this time.

"Okay, story time is over!" Captain Bartlett said, breaking the standoff. "And that will be enough coming from you 'mediaman'. We didn't come here to turn this occasion into the Inquisition. We're here to relax and to enjoy the evening and," touching his grumbling belly, Captain Bartlett looked about the room, "hopefully savor some authentic Tsungnese cuisine." His face suddenly brightened. "Speaking of which, it looks like dinner has finally arrived."

Sure enough Ran came in pushing a double-decked trolley filled from top to bottom - plates bearing all sorts of dishes. There's Asparagus Chicken Stir-fry, Barbecued Spareribs, Bean Curd Rolls with Seaweed, Beef with Broccoli and Vegetables, Spring Rolls of various kinds, Deep fried Tofu, Lettuce Wraps, a few Noodle Dishes, a variety of Wanton Wraps, Pork Chop Suey, Tsungenese Mushroom Soup, Spicy Cucumber and many others. Alice followed in with another similarly food laden cart as Ran started passing out the dishes onto the table.

Ranma and the girls, along with Shinjou and even Nagase, stared wide-eyed at the feast coming in, the aroma wafting in through their senses creating a pleasing sensation.   


"Hoho. I hope I've not outdone myself," Alice said, sounding very pleased with her handiwork "Well, what are you all waiting for gawking like that? Food is meant to be eaten and to be enjoyed, not to be stared at. So please dig in!"

"This is great," Shizuha said in awe, "I've never seen such myriad of food in one set up in my entire life."

Mikaze and Ayamo couldn't agree more as they continue to gasp in amazement at the table filling up with such fine Oriental cuisine.

Even both Ranma and Karin seem to suspend their personal worries, their eyes glistening with delight and their mouths drooling in anticipation at the delectable display before them. Both were already going for their chopsticks when Captain Bartlett broke their trance.

"Hold on! Before anything, I would just like to say a few words."

"Why do I have the feeling 'I doubt that'?" Ayamo said, whisper it to Mikaze's ear.

"Two days ago I had my doubts on the effectively and continuity of Wardog Squadron. We lost good pilots and very dear friends…" At this, both Nagase and Ranma were unable to not show some reaction of lament over the mention of their former teammates, more so for Nagase.

"…and, I had my reservations of you four girls as well. Not because you're young and inexperience, but because I couldn't bear the thought of losing you under my command..."

"I didn't realize the Captain could be such a tear-jerker." Mikaze whispered back at Ayamo.

"Yeah…"

"This morning was one hell of a show! But I like to think of it as mere luck. Or perhaps we just wised up after the first incident, I don't know." Captain Bartlett paused and looked at everybody, wondering what they were thinking, about his words. He smiled, shrugging off his presumptions he continued on.

"You all did well today and I'm proud of you all. But the most import thing is we all survived and got home safely, that's the real victory in battles. Some of you might not have expected that all you've trained from would lead to this," He particularly faced Nagase regarding this. She seems to notice and averts her gaze.

"But in this line of business we don't make conflicts, we train and prepare for them in the hopes of ending such things sooner, if not preventing them. I expect no less from all of you concerned. Do your best, remember your training, look out for each other, and importantly stay alive." He picked up his drink and raised it up, prompting the others to do the same.

"To camaraderie and to continuity!"

"Here! Here!"

"Also I would like to take this opportunity to pause for a moment in silence for the former members of Wardog Squadron, where ever they may be…"

They closed their eyes and bowed their heads solemnly, each giving their private respects.

"Well that's enough of that sorry sob, let eat!" Capatain Bartlett happily declared.

"We're all eating now!" The girls customarily stated, giving thanks for the food.

"Huh? Where's the beef and broccoli that was just there?" peeped Ayamo, who had an eye for the now missing dish.

"Ah! The pork and shrimp siu mai, they are all gone!" Mikaze vainly scanned the table, for any sign of that particular dimsum but couldn't find any.

"Oh no, the Tsungenese sponge cake with coconut icing…I was planning to have that for dessert!" Shizuha joined in the madness, puzzled like the rest on the mystery of the disappearing food.

All eyes turned to the most likely suspect.

"KARIN!"

The girl in question just stared back at them innocently, chewing on something in her mouth with food particles splayed around it, with chopsticks in one hand and a plate of near-finished food on the other. Already several empty plates were stacked in front of her.

* * *

Arisu waited and waited, waited for someone to arrive and enter Kou Chin's. Neither did anyone exited out of the place to give the desired result – that is for the door to open so she could sneak in, preferably without notice and fuss from her human companions: Alice and Ran. They would be very upset if they ever catch her inside but that didn't stop Arisu for getting what she wanted and that is getting inside and possibly swipe a couple of treats from the kitchen.

The cat's sensitive ears perked at the sound of rubber tires treading on pavement followed by the slight hum of motor engine. Arisu's head faced the source of his attention. It was a car – a 'thingy' that humans use to ride and go from one place to another. Four humans, two adults and two younglings, emerged from it and proceeded for the entryway of Kou Chin's.

Seeing the opportunity, Arisu stealthily followed the family, staying a considerable distance away from them and using the shadows to her advantage to avoid detection. When the father was the last to enter through the door, Arisu sped the pace. She manages to pass through the closing gap of the swinging door, barely escaping from being squeezed in-between. Right before her and above the family was busily deciding which table to take.

"…Table for four? This way please."

Ran came to the service of the family, to the perplexed dismay of the cat who made a quick ninety-degree turn to the left and quickly dashed behind a potted plant situated by the side where she cautiously waited and watched. It seemed no one has noticed her, yet, especially Ran.

Arisu continuously observed from her floral hiding place and with much cunning than that of an ordinary cat formulated a plan to get from one point to another, within the dinning area, until she reaches her goal – the kitchen. Once there she hopes to swipe a tasty morsel or two and make her escape. To where, she thought, since the cat door would probably lock within this side as well. Arisu brush aside the details, banking on feline instincts to get her through it all. She then put her scheme into motion by moving out, timing each transfer - going into and under a table, making sure no one spotted her when doing so. The cat was only a couple of tables away from the kitchen door when she heard the familiar voice of Ran.

"May I take your order?"

Arisu reacted to sound of the voice coming from just outside the table she was hiding in, coming from a pair of legs that Arisu distinctively recognizes as Ran's, eyeing them warily, unaware that her shifting of position has placed her tail directly under the path of one of the table's patron's, a woman's, raised high-heeled foot. The leg then decided to lower itself, foot and all onto Arisu's tail.

"REEEOOOWWW!"

The cat emitted a bloodcurdling shriek that startled everybody, in the dinning area, from their leisurely good evening affair, but not as affected as Ranma who sat deathly still from his seat, his heart beating faster than usual.

Arisu scrambled out of her hiding place, under the table, in panic, scampering like some wild animal on the loose, zigzagging in an irregular pattern around the floor, avoiding obstacles both living and inanimate, trying to find an escape out of her predicament.

"Arisu…!" Ran called out, sounding vexed. After recovering from her initial shock she went it in her way to go after the troublesome feline before it causes any real damage to the restaurant. "Arisu! Excuse me! Bad kitty! Pardon me, coming through! Come here this instant!"

Arisu made a quick look behind her. Upon seeing Ran looming in ever closer toward her, Arisu knew how much trouble she's in and decided to intensify her escape efforts.

"I've got you now…whoaaaah!" Just when Ran thought she's about to catch the elusive feline troublemaker, her footing gets caught on the fluttering hem of her dress, causing her to awkwardly loose her balance and fall painfully and unceremoniously, flat on her face, on the floor, just missing Arisu who jumped off at the last instant.

Unfortunately, the then flying cat landed on the backside of a sitting Ayamo, causing her to yipped in fright in spite of herself, letting her feminine nature take hold of her at that moment. Flustered and mortified, and with her tomboyish side kicking in, Ayamo grabbed and pulled with all her might and fury the ball of fur, that is Arisu, clinging on her back.

Still confused and uptight, Arisu tried to adhere on for life from being pried off of Ayamo's back; with her claws digging in through the girl's uniform and skin. Ayamo cried out again, this time in pain and rage, but her strength won the day and the cat was pulled off and thrown toward – Captain Bartlett!

The cat slammed, flat on the face of the Wardog Squadron Leader, 'face-hugging' him like some alien life form from some sci-fi, horror movie, its claws clinging to the sides of Captain Bartlett's head.

"Wh…the…fu…!"

Captain Bartlett flailed his arms around wildly as his screams were all but muffled by the lard and fur covering his head, threatening to suffocate him. He eventually had enough sense to make grab for the fidgety cat, ripping it off his head and tossing in the opposite direction, landing right on the chest of poor 'ol Karin.

By this time Arisu has calmed a bit, the pain in her tail subsiding, as she shook her head of all the kinks all this excitement has brought her. She then concentrated her attention a whimpering sound coming from in front and above her. There looking down at her is the quivering visage of Karin, an abject look of horror outlined the girl's face.

"Reoww."

"NOOOOOO! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Karin screamed, and with both of her elfin palms forcefully pushed Arisu away, catching her off guard, ejecting the cat off her bosom and causing it to tumble over and across the table onto a petrified Ranma Saotome who up to this point has remained seated still.

Ever since the 'commotion' started, sensory signals have been transmitted to Ranma's brain, telling him this and that, overloading it with decisions, decisions. But in this situation fear overcame reason and therefore sent its wrong answers to the whole system that is Ranama's body, telling him to do this when for his better judgment should have been doing the correct course of action. Such is the case for Ranma Saotome who in his right mind wanted just run and get away as fast as he can, as far way from this cruel circumstance as much as possible. But strangely his body didn't want to move and he could only utter two words before his whole world was covered in fur and claws.

"Oh shit…"


	6. Mission 105: Heartbreak

Ace Combat: Ranma's War

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi; Ace Combat belongs to Namco; Area 88 belongs to Kaoru Shintani; Full Metal Panic belongs to Shoji Gatoh; and Stratos 4 belongs to Bandai Entertainment and Studio Fantasia

Mission 105: Heartbreak

"Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"Please hold still…"

Ran gently applied the iodine-soaked cotton on one of many scratch marks sporting Captain Bartlett's face. All around them, the entire dinning area of Kou Chin's was in shambles. Tables and chairs overturned or broken; shattered pieces of glass, ceramic and pottery scattered everywhere; and food, once delectable and pleasing to the senses was churned about in various styles of messes, one would have thought a vicious food fight had occurred. Mikaze and her teammates were busily cleaning the place and trying to bring back a semblance of order. Alice in the meantime was profusely apologizing and seeing to the last set of disgruntled guests out the door. Alice finally sighed in relief and turned to the girls and smiled.

"I'm sorry you girls have to clean this mess…"

"It's okay," Mikaze said, taking the time to pause from her sweeping, "it's the least we could do after what Ranma did." She looked about, referring to the disaster area around her.

"No, no," Alice sagely shook her in response, "I'm much to blame for all of this. I should have anticipated Arisu for doing something this daring. That darn cat."

Ayamo had notice Karin listlessly standing in the middle of the room for sometime while doing the heavier choirs of cleaning and have decided to check on her.

"Hey Karin, you've been standing there like, forever. Is there something wrong?" As Ayamo grasped Karin by the shoulder, from behind, she thought she heard her making a whimpering sound. "Karin? Are you crying?"

"The food…sniff…all of it…sniff…wasted…sniff…" Tears gushed out of her glassy eyes as she eyed one spoiled dish on the floor to the next. Ayamo could only bring about a forefinger to her throbbing temple, exasperated by Karin's behavior. "Oh, Karin…"

"I wonder how are Ms. Sayaka, 2nd Lieutenant Nagase and Mr. Makoto doing in their search for Ranma?" Shizuha said out aloud to herself for everyone to hear after having finished wrapping up the some of the garbage.

* * *

"Ranma!...Ranma!..." Kei Nagase has been shouting that name for nearly half an hour in the hither lands of the Sand Island not far from Kou Chin's after Ranma trashed it and fled, bearing Arisu with him.

Mostly underdeveloped, Sand Island's less than two-thousand, including the military personnel of Sand island Air Base, are scattered in several pockets of communities, leaving most of the island uninhabited. Although these communities are connected by roads and other forms of infrastructures these tend to get neglected and not maintained in time due to budget constraints and lack of a formal bureaucratic entity.

"Ranma!...Ow!" Having not given the chance to change out of her uniform, and even if given the opportunity, Kei Nagase's wear were not suited for the jungle outdoor she was treading, resulting in her stumbling due to the uneven footing and spraining an ankle in the process. She grimaced in pain as she held the sprained spot on her foot. "Ohh…"

The rustlings of foliage nearby alerted Nagase, making her forget her discomfort.

"Ranma?"

"Reowww!"

Startled, Nagase stumbled backward, landing on her haunch, as something black and furry emerged out of the vegetation and dashed past her.

:"Rrrrah! Damn you Arisu!" flustered Nagase, recognizing and cursing the cat – the cause of all this trouble.

"Reowww…"

Nagase sat deathly still on her spot, slowing turning her head toward the sound of the new mew, this one more sinister in tone, like that of a predator. There a couple of yards away was Ranma, crouching on all fours, which was strange since he was still in uniform himself and was acting like a cat which made him somewhat silly-looking. But for Nagase the situation was anything but silly judging from the feral expression she saw in Ranma's face. Neko-Ranma slowly paced for Nagase without removing his fierce gaze off her. Nagase wanted to stand and make a run for it but her body wouldn't move, her mind filling it with overbearing trepidation.

"Ranma!...Nagase?"

Nagase wordless stared at Sayaka and Shinjou who just arrived at the scene; Ranma stop his advance and switched his attention on what he perceives as an annoying intrusion.

Upon seeing Nagase's peril, Shinjou immediately searched for something on the grassy ground. Finding what he's looking for – a broken tree branch, he made a threatening gesture with it against Neko-Ranma.

"Stay away from her you…!"

Ranma growled menacingly at this, focusing all his attention on Shinjou. The photojournalist regretted his act of bravado as Neko-Ranma leaped and lunged at him. Shinjou brought the piece of stick before him in defense hoping to fend-off the attack.

For a split-second, Ranma stops in midair and like a blur made a series of swiping slashes with his 'forepaws', shredding Shinjou's club into splinters. The force of the blows made Shinjou to let go of his sundered, impromptu weapon, less he gets torn to ribbons by Ranma's strikes, causing him to clumsily back-peddle and fall, sitting on the ground. Ranma landed on the ground and stood menacingly before the startled photo journalist, ready to make the finishing move.

"No Ranma! Stop!" It was Nagase.

Ranma stopped in his tracks and faced her, seeing the fear and concern on her face. He mellowed down all the sudden and started to patter towards her, purring calmly all the way.

He was a couple of paces away from her when Nagase tensed and braced herself, closing her eyes shut, for the world of pain that was to come. It didn't happen. Instead she felt wet and warm sensation in one of her lower legs.

"…That…that tickles…stop it!" She opened her eyes and there licking her after mentioned anatomy was Ranma in a rather playful cat-like way which made her blush with extreme embarrassment.

"…Stop it I say…" she pleaded, but didn't dare aggravate the situation any further, unsure of Ranma's unpredictable behavior.

Neko-Ranma did the unexpected and pounced over and onto Nagase, forcing her lie completely prone and on her back. He then proceeded in lapping on her left cheek.

"…No Ranma…stop…this has gone to far…" grimaced Nagase, wanting this 'innocent playful antics' of his subordinate to end and now. Somehow one of Ranma's 'paws' shifted and pressed on Nagase's chest by accident. This was definitely going way, way too far for the 2nd Lieutenant's tolerance.

"RANMA YOU IDIOT!"

Nagase made a powerful uppercut, which would have made Akane jealous of her, sending Neko-Ranma flying and flaying up in the air and into the distance.

* * *

Two figures stood out in a black backdrop, their backs turned to someone. The whole scene was rather like a blur. They were talking to each other but the words they spoke were incomprehensible. Turning around, they beamed over the unseen someone, but their smiles seem sinister. Their eyes cannot be seen, either they're blocked by thick-glossy glasses or covered by the bangs of their hair. They were saying some things about the 'person' in question, but again nothing understandable could be discerned from them.

The scene changes and a gun come into view. Shots were fired from the weapon, the explosive discharges ringed with chiming clarity.

"NOOOO!"

Karin bolted up from her bunk, huffing and catching her breath; cold sweat drenched her whole being, matting her hair and night clothes, her eyes were wide in abject terror. She looked around, letting her eyes adjust to the darkened room that is the girls' barracks. There to her left she made out the sleeping forms of Ayamo and Shizuha, both sharing a double-bunk. The sounds of profound snoring made Karin look down from the perched position. Below her was Mikaze, sprawled out of her blanket in silly pose. Karin noticed something glisten from the rim of her bedmate's rhythmically gapping mouth which she guessed as probably drool. She sighed both in amusement and relief, glad that she has awaken from her nightmare. Lying back once again, she stared at the ceiling, her expression becoming solemn.

"That dream again…"

Karin seems not mindful of the tears flowing out of her eyes as they ran down her cheeks.

"Mother… Father…"

* * *

The next day, reports of unidentified aircraft seen flying over several cities on the western shores of the Nipponese mainland, flooded the various media and communications outlets of the Far Eastern Island, prompting speculation and a hint of hysteria among the populace.

At least one of these aircrafts was sighted near Sand Island. Observers and spotters of the base ID them to be Unmanned Aerial Vehicles (UAVs) with data gathering capabilities, something that Federation forces on the island were not too comfortable of and had to be dealt with as soon as possible. Wardog Squadron was sent out to answer the call.

"Wardog, this is Sky High, radar shows that all UAVs are heading back to their point of origin. Their trajectory points to an unidentified maritime vessel twenty miles off the Coast of Sand Island. We have already informed the Nippon Maritime Self-Defense Force of the matter and they're on their way but since you can get there faster we hope you can clean up before they arrive."

"What do you have in mind Sky High?" Captain Bartlett asked while trying to rubout the itchiness of one his band-aid welts on his face.

Sky High didn't answer immediately. "Wardog, you have been given the go to intercept and destroy the 'drones'. Make sure none reach their 'mother ship'. Under no circumstances are you to attack or provoke the 'spy ship' without further transmitted orders. Is that clear Wardog, over?"

"Roger Sky High, Wardog will proceed as ordered. Wardog out!... Alright team, adjust course and heading to vector 018. Prepare to fire afterburners on my order, looks like we're going clay pigeon hunting today 'ladies'."

Ranma frowned at the remark but gave no further mind.

"Fire afterburners, now!"

Wardog increased their speed to cover their ETA with the returning UAVs before they get back to the unidentified ship.

Mikaze spoke up. "Hey Ranma, don't you think it's good for a change that we don't have to kill anyone."

Ranma didn't answer. He was slow in picking up.

Mikaze continued. "I mean, we're up against drones this time, aren't we? So that means no pilots have to die, right?"

Ranma brighten up all the sudden on that realization. "…You're right, Mikaze," turning to an impish expression, "you do act smart sometimes," finishing it with a grin.

"Why thanks, Ranma… Hey! What's that suppose to mean," gripped Mikaze.

"I hate to pop your bubble you two but don't put your hopes up on that," butted Captain Bartlett, "they could have friends nearby. Just like that Bear the other day. So stay on your toes and be ready for anything."

Both Ranma and Mikaze pouted in silence, hating the Captain for his realism and at the same time knowing that such idealisms shouldn't affect the sworn duty they've taken.

"Two miles to targets," Nagase reminded everybody.

"Alright, let's see if you all improved in your aiming skills. Nagase, Ranma, take your respective teams and shoot down those drones with your guns only. I'll just lie back to make sure no one jumps in on us while you're doing your turkey shoot."

"Roger, Edge's group engaging! Let's go Ayamo, Shizuha."

"ROGER!" responded both girls.

"Ranma…I mean, Stallion's group, engaging!"

"We're right behind you, Ranma." Mikaze informed him.

Six F-5s went in to attack formation, setting their targeting sights on the UAVs - unbending in their course and reaction, or rather lack of reaction on the impending threat bearing on them. The rapid blaze of gun fire pierced the pressing, roaring winds as a tracing trail of auto cannon rounds, from Nagase's plane, zeroed in on one of the drones, destroying it in a spectacular display of smoke and pyrotechnics.

"I leave it to you girls to do same." Nagase said, backing up the give her wingmen the opportunity to strike on their own

"Alright, let's do this, Shizuha! My trigger finger has been itching for a while now." Ayamo fired her stream of rounds which missed the target by mere inches.

"Take it easy with the ammo, Ayamo! We can't get careless here, even if they're just unmanned vehicles," said Shizuha, managing to bag down her first drone.

Ayamo just huffed in derision at her friend's wise-talk and initial accomplishment stepping up her efforts in scoring some kills.

The attack has commenced. Drone after drone fell to gun fire from the Wardog fighters. They were unable to effectively resist or escape the barrage, lacking in any form of defense or evasive speed.

"Woohoo! This is more fun than any shooting game!" Ayamo excitedly exclaimed, downing her second UAV.

Shizuha just sighed in resignation over her friend's carefree streak and concentrated on her shooting.

Mikaze finally shot down a drone. "I did it! How are you doing, Karin. How many have you shot down?"

"Four." Karin simply said, already going for the next target.

"Four! Wow! That's great, Karin…" Mikaze felt shameful of her small achievement over Karin's but quickly dismissed it. Silently she told herself that she could do better as well. Realizing something she turned to ask Ranma. "What about you, Ranma? How many did you get?"

"Um…just one…so far."

"One! Just one! And I thought it's just me."

Ranma didn't answer back. The truth was he hasn't shaken the thought of those enemy pilots he killed the other day. After his first drone kill, the feeling of guilt came back, flooding his thoughts of imaginary faces of those doomed pilots.

"But I guess that shows," Mikaze continued, "that you and I are alike, we're the same kind of feather, so to speak."

Ranma wasn't really listening, still lost in his brooding thoughts.

The last of the UAVs was finally taken down.

"This is Wardog to Sky High! All UAVs have been destroyed. Unless you have something in mind for the ship below us, we'll be heading home, over?"

"Roger Wardog, radar shows all UAVs have been destroyed, good job…Wait a minute…Warning! New aerial contacts inbound to your coordinates from Vector 267 and closing in fast. IFF has identified them to be hostile, eight in all, four MiG-21s and four MiG-29s."

"MiG-29s!" cried out Shizuha. "I don't think we could handle those things. They're just out of our league with these planes of ours."

"Do you want to take charge, Ms. Know-it-all. Because that would be just fine with me…"

"I didn't mean anything about it, sir. I'm sorry."

"Listen up everyone; we'll be doing this by the numbers. Ranma, take your squad to the right! Nagase, yours to the left! We'll try to catch them in a pincer maneuver."

"What about you, sir?" Ranma asked.

"I'll take them head on, just to keep them guessing."

"Isn't that too risky, sir?" Nagase was worried for the Captain.

"Don't argue with me! Just do what you're told. If this works Now on my mark will break. You got that?

"ROGER!"

"Good… Mark!"

On cue Wardog broke off into three groups with Ranma's and Nagase's flights executing their respective turns, trying to get into a flanking position with the enemy planes while the Captain's F-4 sped up on a direct course for them.

"Let stir things up a bit shall we."

The Captain acquired a tone – a lock-on; pressing the firing mechanism on his joystick he releases a heat-seeker. Quickly switching his weapon selection he then fires a SAAM, aimed at the same chosen target. As he anticipated the MiG-21 manages to evade the first missile but not, the SAAM. The rest of the enemy planes break formation and scatter. Captain Bartlett picks out the nearest target and attempts to tail him for the kill.

Ranma's group picks out a weaving Fulcrum, trying to orient itself for a better position but became their target instead.

"I've got a lock! If you two have it too, take the shot! Fox One!" Ranma fires one of his wing-tipped missiles. Both Mikaze and Karin did the same with theirs.

"Fox One!"

"Fox One!"

At least two of the group's rocketing ordinances homed-in true, hitting and obliterating the Fulcrum in the air.

"We did it! We shot it down!" Mikaze cheered, but for Ranma a heavy, awkward feeling sank in his chest, down to his stomach, when he saw the enemy fighter plane got hit and destroyed. A warning, beeping sound brought them to their senses.

"We're being locked!" Karin warned.

One of the Fulcrums managed to wheel about, bringing itself to bear on Ranma's flight. It then releases one of its own missiles on them.

"Scatter and evade!" shouted Ranma. The girls responded on command, much due to their flight training. They broke formation, decreasing the chance of being tracked by the incoming missile.

"It's locked-on on to me!" panicked Mikaze.

"Evade! Evade it, Mikaze!" encouraged Ranma although he himself was worried for her.

Mikaze increased her speed and tried as much as she can, straining her control stick to the limits, in getting away from the homing missile.

"Come on…come on…"

As the missile was closing in it suddenly lost track of its target and flew out of harms way.

"Whew! I did it! I managed to lose it!"

The Fulcrum responsible for the attack got marked by Karin, during the commotion, and tried to shake her off but eventually got felled by two missiles from her. Both Ranma and Mikare were just amazed by the girl's reaction and skill.

"How did she get there so fast?" wondered Mikaze.

'Is she really a novice pilot?' Ranma thought. His attention was suddenly diverted when he spotted the lone Fishbed arcing into view.

"I'm going after that one. You two cover me, okay?" Without waiting for a response, Ranma shifts his course in pursuit of his quarry.

"Hey, hang on, Ranma, wait up!" Both Mikaze and Karin adjusted their heading to following in with their squad leader.

"You got a Fulcrum heading for you!" warned Captain Bartlett to the girls.

"What!" exclaimed Mikaze. Strafes of auto gunfire zipping past their planes indicated a MiG-29 was marking them as his targets. "Darn it! Now we won't be able to go after Ranma."

Both the MiG-21 and the F-5 were evenly matched in terms of firepower and speed and so it wasn't difficult for Ranma to almost catch up with weaving Fishbed ahead of him.

"…I got him…" Ranma had the MiG in his targeting sights, his inching trigger-finger slowly depressing the firing switch of his guns.

"…I-I can't do it…"

Suddenly the Fishbed drastically reduced its speed and executed a one-eighty degree arcing, side-flip to the left, putting it above and behind Ranma's F-5.

"What!" The maneuver surprised Ranma, putting him on a desperate defensive, fumbling with his F-5 in order to elude his prey turned aggressor.

The Fishbed open fired with a salvo of gun fire, barely grazing Ranma's plane.

"Damn it! How could I be so stupid?" Lock-on warnings sounded, putting Ranma's situation further in a pinch. "Is he going to fire a missile at that range? I'm not sure if I could dodge it."

"_Yes you can…_"

"Huh? Who said that?" Ranma noticed everything around him: the jiggling of his hand on the throttle, the flickering and flashing of his flight instruments, even the world outside his cockpit – seem slowing down with a sense of haziness; only his thoughts were normal and clear, and that voice…

"_I am you. But that doesn't matter now. You have only few moments left before you go into the blaze of glory. So just shut up, listen, and do exactly what I say because our existence is at stake here._"

Ranma didn't like the 'voice', but this is not the time to argue, however the whole situation was disorienting that he's not even sure if it was actually happening.

"_Don't doubt, or you're dead…Get ready now. When I howler the command you just do it. Don't worry I'll help guiding your reflexes. After all I'm you…_"

Ranma took a deep breath, throwing away all concerns in to the wind, letting his martial arts training of a sound mind and body kick in, calmly waiting for the right moment to execute the planned action.

His missile lock warning system spiked indicating that the enemy had a prefect missile lock-on on him.

The Fishbed opened fired, its missile whistling in, it was going to be close.

"_Break left, NOW!_" Ranma's F-5 veered sharply to the indicated direction just before the missile would strike him dead on, darting past by aimlessly.

Surprised by the sudden and quick maneuver of his quarry, the Fishbed was forced to fly on. His is enemy now to his left and behind.

"_Slowdown a bit, but make sure you don't stall!_"

Ranma did what his was told and decelerated; his plane was beginning to slightly shake.

"_Now, turn right and accelerate!_"

Ranma felt he wasn't in control. His hand seems to have a life of its own, directing the plane in ordered execution, putting him now behind the Fishbed.

"_This one is good, but predictable. He's going to evade to the left next. Adjust to one-hundred and five degree axis by three meters. Get ready with your guns…_"

Ranma was going to ask what the fuck the voice was saying when mathematical and scientific signs and symbol began flooding his vision, mapping out the most probable course and trajectory of the Fishbed, and the best time and location to strike it. Ranma almost felt nauseous by all of this.

The Fishbed made its predictable move.

"_Now! Fire!_"

Ranma hesitated for a millisecond, then he complied. Guns blazed and a trail of auto cannon rounds raked the rear half of the Fishbed's fuselage. Fire broke out and tail of black smoke trailed behind as the MiG-21 made a plummeting decent.

"_You IDIOT! That should have been a sure kill! Why do you still doubt yourself?_"

"I… I…" Ranma's attention switched when he noticed a parachute appear behind the felled Fishbed. A sign of relief escapes him. At least one gets to live to see another day, Ranma thought. Hopefully his friends by the ship will pick him up, he added.

"_That's it, I'm outta here! Man, you're sure are not cut out to be a naturally born killer._"

"Huh?"

"_Good luck to you, but don't come back crying when you come looking for me_…"

"…Stallion? Hello? Can you hear me kid?" It was Captain Bartlett's voice.

"…Umm…yeah…I mean yes, sir. I can hear you."

"You were out of it for a while there, kid."

"…I'm not sure myself on what just happened." Ranma was disturbed as he tried to retrace the 'strange' happenings he thought to have precieved.

Wardog was finally reassembling in formation. Not a single enemy fighter flew in the vicinity. Their missile warning systems became active again.

"Missile warning still in affect!" reminded Shizuha to everybody.

"Where! Where! I don't see anything!" said Mikaze, searching the around for the unseen enemy.

"They're right below us as well," warned Captain Bartlett as a missile swooshed off the deck of the unidentified ship below them. "Watch out, Nagase!"

The anti-aircraft missile had a sure locked-on on Nagase's F-5 forcing her to break flight formation to evade it and to spare the rest of her squadron of the potential danger. The SAM unerringly followed her on.

"Damn it, Nagase!" Captain Bartlett quickly left the squadron to follow his Second Lieutenant. Ranma and the rest were unsure how to go about by this and just remained in formation.

"Damn! I can't shake it!" No matter how much maneuvering and weaving she did the versatile rocketing projectile matched her course and was closing in deathly fast.

"Nagase! When I say so, break right!"

"Captain!"

Heartbreak One was flying in from the left and perpendicular direction of Nagase's path.

"We're going to cross each other Nagase, get ready!"

"But Captain…"

"Just do what say…Now! Break right!"

Nagase forego her doubts, knowing that her Captain was depending on her. She did what she was ordered to and made and sudden an almost ninety-degree turn to the right. At that moment Captain Bartlett rolled his F-4 to the right, on to its ninety-degree vector. Both plane's undersides nearly touched each other as they passed each other.

The heatseeker's guidance systems momentarily got confused by the sudden change and mix up in heat signatures but eventually made its choice and went after Captain Bartett's fighter.

"The Captain did it! He shook the thing off of 2nd Lieutenant Nagase," said Ayamo.

"Yeah but it's now going after the Captain," quickly added Shizuka, seeing Captain Bartlett's F-4 desperately to shake off his deadly pursuer.

"C'mon! You can do it!" grimly muttered Captain Bartlett, already straining his machine to its limits in acceleration and mobility but these and his years of experience were not enough to get him through this peril.

The missile was a couple of meters away from Heartbreak when its electronic systems registered that that it was within the minimum detonation distance to its target. It exploded into a cloud of fireball and shrapnel, sending a massive concussive forced that would have shredded any fighter-sized target. Fortunately for Captain Bartlett, he managed to make one last desperate weave with his plane to avoid the brunt of the explosion.

"He made it!" exclaimed Mikaze in jubilation.

Ayamo wasn't so forgiving. "That's it! That fucking ship is going down!" She broke off of formation.

"Ayamo come back here!" pleaded Nagase.

"Ayamo, don't do it! We have no orders to engage the ship…" Ranma wanted to add his concerns for the pilot of the downed MiG, who would probably depend on the ship for his rescue, but could make himself say it with the messed up situation they were in.

What sense of reasoning Ayamo had went out the cockpit as she disregarded the calls of her superiors. Her F-5 made for the decent, closing in on the confirmed hostile maritime craft. The 'enemy' ship did not take the situation sitting down as it readied itself to face off the aerial threat with a second missile launch.

Missile threat systems began flaring up again. "Oh no, you don't!" said Ayamo, already having target acquisition on the enemy ship; she barreled it down with her twin cannons, tearing it into shreds and climaxing with a spectacular explosion.

"Wardog, you were ordered not to engage the 'ship' in any way…" Sky High's admonition went unnoticed by Wardog as they see to condition of Captain Bartlett and his plane.

"Captain, are you alright? Please respond!" asked Nagase, with a mixed feeling of concern and remorse.

"…This is Heartbreak One. I think am okay…I can still feel the toes on my feet. But I can't say the same for 'her'.

"'Her'" inquired Mikaze.

"He referring to his plane," answered Shizuka

"Oh, I knew that," defended the Honjou girl, feeling sheepish for her ignorance.

"What do you mean, sir?" Ranma joined in.

"The stabilizers seem shaky; I can't make any sudden turns for now. Plus number two engine is showing signs of malfunction, I'm not sure. How does it look out there?"

"It looks fine to me," answered Ranma, seeing that the F-4's engine acting fine but cutting out the part of superficial and structural damage that was evident due to the missile blast earlier. But in Ranma's opinion, the structural damage appears minimal if not manageable for Heartbreak, although he does notices the Captain's plane wobbling a bit.

"Maybe you should eject, as an SOP, with all due respect, sir?" voiced Nagase, feeling unconvinced of Ranma's assessment.

"Maybe you're right, Nagase? The Air Force could always replace these things, but not the persons flying them. But still, me and this baby go a long way…"

The Captain's reminiscent talk was rudely interrupted by the frantic message from Sky High. "Wardog! Wardog! Three new contacts, bearing vector 248! Closing fast! IFF indicates they're hostile but are of unknown make. We have no info on these types of aircrafts."

"What should we do, engage them, sir?" Mikaze asked.

"Wait," Sky High suddenly piped in, "these signatures…they match from the incident a few days ago…yes, confirmed. They're the same planes you've engaged from before, those 'yellow planes'"

Ranma reacted with shock. "Captain! It's them…"

"Yeah, I know…Change of plans, everyone. Put everything into your afterburners and fly like hell back to base! We're outta here!"

"What!" exclaimed Ayamo, "they're just three of them and seven of us? We can take them!"

"Ayamo...those planes…it only took two of them to shoot down and kill eight of my friends in that incident…"

"No way!" said the Nakamura girl, the realization dawning on her. "Those are the fighters from the report?"

"The exact ones," answered Captain Bartlett, "only this time there's just three of them. They must really think highly of themselves to underestimates us, but am not going to risk on taking them on right now. So if all wish to live, run now. There is no shame in doing so."

"Damn…" cursed Ayamo.

Wardog regrouped in formation and made for a runabout course for Sand Island Air Base. The 'yellow squadron' matched their course and increased their speed for pursuit. Captain Bartlett requested from Sky High for any available reinforcements in the area.

"Negative, Wardog but we'll keep on trying to get the word. Just hang tightl."

"They're gaining on us!" said Shizuka as she takes note of the Captain's damaged plane slowing Wardog down.

"They're probably after us for deep-sixing 'their' ship. They won't stop until blood is spilled," grimly stated Captain Bartlett. Looking at his radar scope he saw that their pursuers were fast gaining on them. Well aware of the condition of his F-4, there is little hope for Wardog to outrun those infamous yellow planes. The Wardog Captain made a decision. As hard it may seem at the moment, Captain Bartlett's plane left the flight and tried to make a runabout, right toward the yellow planes.

"Captain! What are you doing?" asked Nagase, her voice becoming frantic.

"I'll try to slow them down, to give you a better chance in getting away," he said, his F-4 was shaking more violently than before due to the strain he's putting on it.

"No! That's crazy! You don't stand a chance against them, not in your plane's condition! Please come back!"

"She's right, Captain," joined in Ranma, "it's just suicide. We'll wait on and cover you as you join in back in flight…"

"It's too late for that now. You'd lose too much ground by doing that. Just continue on your course and everything will be fine."

"NO!" cried Nagase, choking with suppressed tears. "It won't be fine! Not without you. And if you won't come back then I'm joining you."

"Me too, Captain," quickly added Ranma. "We're family, so we should stick together…"

"DAMN IT, YOU IDIOTS! DO YOU WANT ALL TO DIE?"

Everyone was shocked into silence by the outburst.

"Don't you both have people under you to take care of? Do you want them to meet the same fate of those who came before them?"

Silence followed by contemplation of the Captain's words.

"I'm giving you all a chance to get away! If any of you so much as yaw a couple of degrees, by God if I somehow survive this I'll give you a hell of a reprimand that you'd wish you've never known the name Captain Jack Bartlett!"

"Captain…" lamented Nagase.

"Besides," Captain Bartlett smirked to himself, "I won't let myself get killed that easy." The Captain's wobbling F-4 increased speed, distancing itself further away from the squadron.

"Captain!" Nagase vainly called out to him.

"Alright, let's see what you've got!" His missile warning system acted up. "Eh? They've got weapons at that ranged? Gotta compensate, increasing speed to shorten the gap."

One of the yellow fighters open fired, releasing a missile.

The Captain's warning system spiked, indicating a solid lock-on his plane.

"This is going to get hairy." Reaching the maximum range for his SAAMs, Captain Bartlett counteracted the offensive move of the enemy by firing one of his own missiles. "Just keep it steady…" He tried his best to keep his target locked-on, not minding the imminent missile strike. "…Stallion, I mean Ranma."

"Yes sir!"

"I'm leaving it to you to lead Wardog back home safe. Promise me you'd do it, Kid."

"I-I promise…" was all that Ranma could say feeling rotten for the dilemma brought upon him.

"Don't say such things, Captain! Eject now while you still can!"

Captain Bartlett switched off his communications. That was the last he heard of Nagase's voice. "I'm sorry Nagase…I really am."

The incoming missile was only a few seconds away from him, while his SAAM to his target was less than thirty seconds to impact.

"Guess we won't be getting to have that get-together date, Sayaka…"

The missile squarely hit Heartbreak, vaporizing him in ball of flame and wreckage, his electronic signal with his SAAM prematurely severed causing it lose guidance and control and to swerve away from its intended target.

"Captain Bartlett!" Nagase shouted her heart out on the confirmation of the Captain's demise.

"…He's gone…We have our orders 2nd Lieutenant…let's follow them as the Captain order us to do." Ranma was not sure if he said such words, whish was very unlike of him.

"You have no RIGHT to say that! You're out of line!" snapped Nagase in response.

"Out of line? Listen to yourself Kei-Nagase. Get a grip of yourself! We all do! The Captain gave his life for us for a chance that we might get away and live on. Let's not make his sacrifice a waste!" Ranma was fired up and amazed at the same time. Just as he thought, he has gone a long way since his Nerima days, becoming more mature and responsible – something that he has to get used to in the days ahead.

"I hate to break the melodramatics but those yellow fighters are still after us and gaining," reminded Shizuha.

The three yellow planes, unhindered by Captain Bartlett's valiant but vain attempt to slow them down, increased their speed and were nearing within striking distance with their weapons.

"Ranma, what do we do?" Mikaze asked, giving her support to the pigtailed-haired flight leader.

The rest of the girls asked him similarly, only Nagase remained silent.

Ranma was at lost with the situation. If they continue on fleeing without increasing drastically their distance from their pursuers they'd be eventually be shot down one by one. On there a similar fate awaits them if they turn around and engage the enemy. Either way things were not looking good for Wardog. A radio transmission broke in out of the gloom.

"This is the 108th Suiko Squadron to unidentified hostile aircrafts. You are in violation of Nippon airspace. Turn back to your point of origin at once or we will be force to engage and destroy you."

'Woah! The 108th Suiko Squadron? They're Nippon's vanguard, the best of the best in aces. Why are they here?"

"Stop complaining Ayamo! Don't you see they're the reinforcements," pointed out Shizuha. "Any reinforcements are a welcome by me," she added.

As expected the three yellow planes responded to the challenge by breaking the chase and heading back toward the opposite way as they saw that they were outnumbered if not outclassed.

A collective sigh of relief came over all of Wardog, knowing that their salvation was attributed by the timely arrival of the 108th Suiko Squadron, they then solemnly turned to tragic reflections on the one would made it possible for them to reach this far, Captain Jack Bartlett.


	7. Mission 106: Countdown

Ace Combat: Ranma's War

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi; Ace Combat belongs to Namco; Area 88 belongs to Kaoru Shintani; Full Metal Panic belongs to Shoji Gatoh; and Stratos 4 belongs to Bandai Entertainment and Studio Fantasia

Author's Notes: I know what some of you might say. Why it took this long? Safe to say, I had some issues that needed to be attended to; plus I was very much uninspired during those times. Trying to continue this 'fiction' was getting frustrating and I would lucky if I ever finish a couple of sentences each day. Anyways, I've gone and done another chapter of the above title and so for those who are still following, please read on.

Mission 106: Countdown

"…Aircraft wreckage, 2000 yards to the starboard side! Wait a second…I also see a life-raft and a confirmed survivor!"

"Helmsman, changed course for the wreckage."

"Aye, sir!"

The Federation coastal patrol craft sent out to pickup the pieces from the recent conflict, west of Sand Island, veered and headed toward the indicated area of the debris. Upon arriving, the vessel settled right beside the floating survivor. A rope ladder was tossed down and offered to him. Two burly Marines, in green-camouflaged fatigues, positioned themselves on either side of the ladder and trained their M-16 assault rifles at the pilot of the downed aircraft.

"If you understand us, please carefully climb up the ladder and come aboard!" called out one of the marines, not letting down his sights of his weapon on the survivor.

The pilot still clad in his flight suit and wearing his helmet, seem to comply and began climbing up the rope ladder.

"And no funny stuff, got it!" warningly added the other Marine.

Eventually the unidentified pilot, who appeared rather short for his stature, clambered aboard the ship's deck. Several sailors gathered around to watch the drama unfolding.

"Hands behind your head! Nice and slow."

The helmeted airman did as ordered. Suddenly something small, white and furry shoots out, like a blur, from the folds of the pilot's jumpsuit and jumped for one the Marines – right on his face and began furiously scratching it while emitting wild screeching sounds.

"Ahh! Get it off me!" screamed the imperiled Marine, dropping his weapon and frantically trying to pull the 'animal' off the front of his head. His fellow Marine just stood there, stunned, unsure how to assist his brother-in-arms. Remembering the 'prisoner', the unoccupied Marine turned to where the pilot stood.

There, already crumpling onto the floor was the pilot's flight suit, followed by the helmet, sans the pilot.

"HIYAH!"

The Marine looked up, toward the sound of the battle cry. The last thing he saw was a pair of legs, covered in white stockings, ending with black sandaled feet that painfully connected to his face with such force that it sent him flying and tumbling on the ship's deck, nearly barreling a couple of sailors, until he lay still, prone and knocked out.

"_Ukiya_! _To me_!" A squeaky, feminine voice cried out in what must have been Tsungnese.

The small furry bundle responded to the caller's voice by flying off of the Marine's scar-scratched face.

Somewhat relieved, the bawling marine, tried to clear his vision. "What the FU-OOFFH!" A powerful blow struck him squarely below the chest and propelled him off his feet, off to where his unconscious comrade lay and rendered him in a similar state.

The sailors around gawked at the amazing display of what they perceive as martial arts. And the one responsible – a girl in her pre-teens with black hair – tied into a couple of intricate buns and pigtails on either side of her cute head. She was dressed in a short, alluring red Tsungnese dress with an elaborate bright yellow tie or bow near the collar. A small white monkey perched on one of her shoulders, snarling dirty looks at the sailors.

"Did you see that…"

"…She just touched him with both palms of her hands and sent him flying like he was nothing…"

"…Who is she?"

"…Is she the pilot of that MiG?"

The Tsungnese girl turned to her audience, shifting into another fighting stance, she readied herself for anything. "Alright. Who next want feel Feiring's fists?" she challenged, her Anglish not sounding perfect.

More marines appeared at the scene at various points throughout the ship securing any means of escape for girl, or to prevent her from having a free rein of moving around.

"Don't move! We have you surrounded!"

"_Aiyaya_, _this doesn't look good Ukiya_."

The white monkey screeched in response and suddenly took off from the girl's shoulder and over the ship's railing onto the water below.

"_UKIYA!_"

A gunshot was fired.

The Tsungnese girl grimace in pain and stumbled flat onto the floor, a scarlet streak slashed one of her stocking-covered legs that began to bleed profusely with her own blood.

"Hold your fire! Hold your fire!"

"_U-Uki-ya_…Ahhh!" A Marine, who rushed in, violently secured the girl by planting his boot on the back of her head and neck.

Handcuffs were produced and immediately clasped on the girl's wrists, which were drawn painfully to her back. A couple of Marines lifted her to her feet and presented her before their CO.

"Tell me girl, were you the pilot of that crashed MiG?" asked the Marine Officer in a no nonsense manner.

The Tsungnese girl merely spited at the Officer's face in response, her face distorted in indignant defiance.

The Officer perversely held his wrath in check but not his displeasure while wiping off the spittle on his cheek. "Take her below and keep her on constant. We wouldn't want her kung-fu shit causing any more trouble."

"What of the monkey, sir?" asked one of the Marines holding her.

"What about it…?" The Marine Officer went and looked over and down the railing. "It probably drowned…"

"NO! Ukiya!"

"Get her out of my sight! And have somebody look over her leg, we don't want out 'prisoner' to bleed to death."

"Yes, sir!"

The two Marines escorted the bleeding and hobbling girl away while the Officer made one final check on the monkey's whereabouts. Seeing nothing but flotsam in the water the Marine Officer left the side of the ship in disgust.

Divers were later sent into the water to sift through the crash site for anything relevant. After a while finding little of anything, the ship moved out to the next location but not before a small wet furry form scurried on to the anchor line, after evading searchers in the water, managing to stowaway on board.

* * *

'News of the 'Captain's' death came in, and came in hard like a psychological blow to everyone but more so for Wardog Squadron who witnessed it all. Search and rescue were conducted almost immediately after the said incident, hoping by some miracle that the Captain would be found alive and well. But the hours ticked on with no hope forthcoming. The search was halted when the day faded into evening, it would continue first thing at first light on the next day. 

I heard from some volunteer sources, that I've come to make friends with, that a lone survivor from the enemy's side was picked up and brought here for questioning. Naturally the prisoner was considered off limits, especially for me. Man, what I would give to have an exclusive interview with one from the other camp. But I guess that would be a useless aspiration since all of my media effects have been taken away from me not mention my prisoner-like status here in the Base.

I tried sugar-coating my way of asking of the details of what happen over up there from the Wardog squad members but Ranma and Ayamo just gave me the look that told me 'now's not the time for such things' less I want to be chewed up by those two. Poor Nagase. This must be very hard for her, having already lost most of her friends and teammates and now this with Captain Bartlett.

The next day didn't promise to be bright. No sign of the Captain, living or otherwise. The search was finally discontinued after twelve noon, and the confirmation of Captain Bartlett's passing was put up. A funeral service was to be held at five-thirty at a place called Eagle's Rock. There a memorial shrine was setup with all the names of the deceased Wardog members including our beloved Captain Bartlett. Many attended, including Lieutenant Colonel Perrault. No surprise there. He presided in the overall ceremony, giving out a touching speech for all to hear; he seemed sincere but I wonder. The funeral ceremony had the entire shebang, 21-gun salute and all including a fly over by F-5s, handled by the members of Wardog themselves – a fitting tribute to their dearly departed Captain and friend. With that done and over, the question on everybody's mind is: 'Where would all of this, everything that has happened so far, lead to now?'

* * *

"…Second Lieutenant! Kei! This isn't the way to deal things…" Ranma kept up his pace with Nagase, down the corridor. She bore a large duffle bag with her. 

"I've made up my mind, Ranma. I'm leaving the Federation Air Force for good, and nothing…no one can make me change my mind. Not you, no one." Nagase's expression was an impassive mask – to hide the hurts and guilt that was welling inside of her.

"Leaving the service? Leaving, Wardog? What would the Captain say if he were…"

Nagase suddenly whirled around to answer him. "But the Captain ISN'T HERE! He's DEAD! Don't you see that! He's one of the reasons am leaving." Nagase was nearing in tears at this point.

Ranma had a realization. "Wait a minute. Are blaming me blaming of what happened out there?"

Nagase's distraught look twisted into a frown at the implication. "Don't be so conceited, Ranma. I'm doing this for my very own selfish reasons."

"Yeah, that's what I figured," he said in defense, crossing his arms on his chest.

"You DON'T understand," she snapped back, "what I'm going through. If I stay here any longer, I might lose it. I don't want to be there when someone close dies."

"Kei…" Ranma uttered with genuine concern. He gently grasps her shoulders, feeling her sudden flinch. "I promise, I will protect you. I will protect everyone. You. Mikaze. Ayamo. Shizuha. Karin. Everyone. I swear I won't let anyone die again."

Nagase brushed aside Ranma's hold, averting those clear, concerned eyes of his. "Tough words," she said, wiping her teary eyes, "that's all they are. In this line of work you would most likely die at some point in time. No matter how careful or good of a pilot you are. You will die if you stay here."

"But what of your dream? Of flying…?"

"Goodbye, Ranma. Say farewell to girls for me."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible."

"Lieutenant Iwasaki," uttered Ranma, noticing the said CO with Shinjou meeting them by the opposite way of the hall.

With a stern look on his face, the Lieutenant continued. "Under Article 324, Section 8 of the Federation Armed Service Code, it states that any enlisted personnel that insists to leave the Armed Service, for what ever reason, during the time of war will be subjected to incarceration for the duration of the armed conflict or for a period of not more than six months – which ever is the longest."

"Incarceration? War? You don't mean…"

"Haven't you heard, kid?" Shinjou answered Ranma's befuddlement. "A few minutes ago, the People's Republic of Tsung has declared war on Nippon."

Both Nagase and Ranma were shocked out of words by the statement.

"Very soon this will become a Federation problem as well. If you'll excuse me I will be attending to the matters related to the 'issue'." Iwasaki turned for his leave; after a few paces, without turning he said, "I suggest you collate your thoughts and feelings, Second Lieutenant Nagase. The Federation will still need of your services, unless you prefer the alternative." Without any further words the Lieutenant left the three by the hallway.

Nagase listlessly dropped her pack to the floor as she stared out at noting in particular.

Ranma could only feel a pang bit sorry for her. "Kei…"

Shinjou decided to change the mood. "Does this mean I get to have my camera back?"

They came in, in the dead of night, like birds of prey using the deep shadows of the moonlit night to their advantage waiting for the right moment to strike at their quarry. It was extremely humid in that hour of darkness, the hot air seeming to suffocate both light and sound; the roar of their jets engines sounding like a faint rumbling from the distance as the flights of Tu-16 Badgers bombers speed toward the dark south eastern horizon.

They were flying without fighter escort, banking on the moonlit darkness and flying low over the seawater to escape both visual and electronic detection. On board the lead plane, of the flight, its crew was busily focused on the precarious mission at hand.

* * *

"_ETA to strike point – two hours and twenty-minutes. We'll be entering enemy radar range in one hour." _The navigator informed the rest of the crew of the plane of the matter of fact. 

The commanding officer and pilot of the aircraft readied to address the entire bomber squadron. _"This is Lotus Leader to all Lotus units. We'll be observing radio silence in a little while. Make your final preparations and weapons check. Any necessary changes or communicating with one another will be relayed via signal flashes after communications blackout is initiated."_

The flight commander continued after a brief, contemplative, pause. _"I need not to remind you Comrades that the success of this mission will determine the path our great nation will take in the world's affairs. Also our Maharlikan allies are depending on us to free them from the yoke of the oppressive Federation Imperialists that pollute their islands, let us not let them down. If we succeed here, we would have caused a great blow to the enemies of our People. FOR THE PEOPLE AND TSUNG!"_

The chant was reiterated and reverberated throughout the airwaves. _"FOR THE PEOPLE AND TSUNG!"_

The co-pilot interjected after making sure of shutting off the communications. _"You are aware Comrade Commander, that if our Maharlikan friends fail to do their part in this grand campaign the mission will end in disastrous failure for us."_

The flight commander nonchalantly answered. _"I know, but I have great faith in our Maharlikan compatriots. They will succeed; you must believe that they will as well."_

"_Of course I do, Comrade Comander. It's just that we must be prepared for the alternative should the need arises."_

"_If they fail many of us won't be returning home." _The flight commander grimly put it, silencing any doubts from the co-pilot. Rummaging through his breast pocket, the flight commander brought out a photo and stared at it with longing eyes.

"_Your daughter_?" the co-pilot asked.

"_Hmm? Feiring_," the flight commander simply answered while not looking away at the picture of a twelve-year old girl clad in typical red Tsungnes motifs and sporting a smiling, toothy gape at the originator of the photo in hand. "_I'm afraid she's still upset with me. She hasn't answered a single letter I sent her, ever since I sent her to the Program_."

"_Don't be hard on yourself, Fen_," said the co-pilot, using his superior's personal name, "_what you did was for the good of the People and the Republic and, it was for your own good and for your daughter as well. Had you not done so you both would have gone down with 'them' as subversives and traitors_."

"_Yes I did good as a loyal citizen of the Republic. But as father and as a son…_"

"_Just be thankful that you still have a daughter. The Program will do her good, and she will eventually understand of what you did. But as you said, right now we must concentrate on the mission at hand, for the future of our country_."

Commander Fen, flight leader of the dubbed 'Lotus Squadron', made one final look at the photograph before putting it away to resuming his mission duties.

* * *

"That's it. Lets call it a day. It looks like we have to wait for the big shots from the mainland after all, to grill anything useful from this girl." 

The two custodian officers finally left the room, leaving the bound Tsungnese girl all to herself once more in this Spartan of a room. It had only a table and chair in the middle for furnishings. The girl's wrists were cuffed to the armrests of the chair, which gave her little slack or mobility. Although her legs were free, her right leg – the one with the gunshot wound – appears to be cleanly bandaged. A platter of untouched food lay on the table. An audible grumble can be heard originating from the girls slight stomach.

Although trained and indoctrinated to persevere in situations like these, Feiring's food deprivation has finally reached its limits. She has been in this 'cell' for more than two days now since her capture. On impulse she flexed her bonds while looking hungrily at the plate of food. Her captors tried spoon-feeding her, as they feared the trouble her martial arts would cause if left unfettered. But her indignation and distrust of non-People stubbornly prevailed over hunger at that time. But right now, she would be willing to eat anything even if it's poisoned, if she can just get these darn handcuffs off.

A distinguishable soft screeching sound brought Feiring's attention off of the food.

"Ukiya…is that you?" She craned her head about trying to pinpoint the source. A light tapping sound directed her to a ventilation screen on the wall. The screeching sound became frantically excited upon Feiring's discovery.

"Ukiya!" Lowering her voice she continued. "Ukiya, I'm glad you're okay. How did you get here?"

The small white monkey behind the screen just screeched in response.

Feeling a bit stupid to expect for an animal to coherently respond Feiring quickly changed the subject.

"Nevermind. Ukiya can you help find a way to free me from these," Feiring said, referring to the handcuffs. "The keys for these perhaps."

Ukiya bounced up and down excitedly then scrambled off, his monkey sounds fading.Fen Feiring could only sit and wait, hoping that Ukiya will get her out of this. She then once again focuses her attention on the food on the table with determined eyes.

Ukiya navigated through the ventilation shaft with a knack of familiarity, uncannily knowing where to proceed and not to. His small size and inconspicuousness has gotten him this far, having tracked her master and confidant to this place after escaping detection from the Base's personnel. All he has to do now is to find the keys for her bonds and after that hopefully they both will find a way off this island.

Finding the right shutter Ukiya scanned the area beyond if the coast is clear; believing it is he went about in opening the screen. In spite of his diminutive stature Ukiya's strong enough to manipulate and lift certain objects like the ventilation shutter before him. Giving it one final push it clatters to the ground. Peering out on either side, Ukiya made sure to see if anyone heard that ruckus. Seeing no response, Ukiya quickly but cautiously clambered down into the corridor and headed down the direction of Feiring's cell. He found it without any trouble and there his intended target: a lone Marine who sat on a stool beside the door to the cell who was busily reading a pocket book, his assault rifle leaning nearby. Dangling by his belt was a bunch of keys that presumably had one that opens Feiring's handcuffs.

Ukiya took notice of the Marine. Even if the Marine is at present mildly distracted by his reading, the situation didn't warrant as good an opportunity of swiping the keys away from him without creating any fuss. Ukiya had to be creative.

An annoying screeching sound made the lone Marine on guard stop his book reading to attend to the disturbance at hand.

"Hey, how did ya get in here?"

There right before him, on the floor to be exact, was small white monkey prancing on the about on the spot and otherwise acting like a fool and making funny faces directed at him. But before he could do anything, the monkey suddenly grabs his pocket book, toss it on the floor and begins tearing pages out.

"HEY! MY BOOK!"

The Marine tried to make a move against Ukiya but the monkey was quick.

He jumped up at the moment the Marine tried to make a grab for him (actually he was going for his precious book) and landed on the back of his crouching form. With skillful fingers, Ukiya manages to pilfer the bunch of keys without the Marine knowing it. He then made a quick dash for escape back where the opening to the ventilation system waited leaving a fuming but distraught Marine.

"Come back here YOU… My book…"

* * *

Feiring bent and strained as much as her confined position allowed, trying to get to the platter of food on the table like a chained dog. The act both looked hilarious and inhumane. The familiar screeching of Ukiya, the monkey, bouncing up and down excitedly by the open ventilation, interrupted her endeavor. 

"Ukiya, you're back. Did you get the keys?"

The small white furry mammal gave out a monkey smile as it brought forth the ring of keys for Feiring to see.

"Good," she beamed, itching to be freed from these cuffs. "Now get here quickly."

Ukiya scampered down in to the cell of a room toward his bound master, his small form barely making any sound save for the slight jingling clang of keys he carried. He eventually hopped onto the chair and then to the lap of Feiring and began the tedious processes going through the lock of her cuffs with one key at a time.

"Hurry Ukiya!" urged Feiring. Although things were going well, so far, Feiring was worried that her luck might change any moment now. It seem like an eternity for Feiring even thought Ukiya was still going through her cuff with just the second key of the bunch, she could only sit still and hope that it would the one of them that would free her from her bondage. A welcoming mechanical click came upon the insertion and turn of the second to the last key followed by the slacking of the handcuff holding one of Feiring's arms. She then quickly grabs that particular key from Ukiya and started working on her second handcuffed wrist.

A sigh of relief escaped Feiring as she rubbed her liberated limbs. Her eyes then quickly darted to the plate of food and hungrily proceeded in scooping up and wolfing it down in several gulps. No bad, she thought, but it's nothing compared to food back home, of course it didn't matter to her as she was famished. Ukiya helped himself to some tidbits as well.

After scrapping last bit of morsel on the platter, Feiring considered her situation. She was far from being safe as she is at the moment inside an unknown military complex, deep within enemy territory. The chances of her getting caught were still very high and if she takes too long the knowledge of her escape would be known eventually. She had to move fast and decisive. Her eyes settled on the ventilation opening high on the wall of the room.

"Let's go Ukiya." The small white monkey followed her right before the opening. She then deftly jumped and made a grab for the opening's rim and promptly pulled herself up and into the shaft. Ukiya easily followed her up.

"Lead the way…" she said to Ukiaya. Her little, furry companion much obliged her request and moved on ahead of her while she tried snaking her way through the cramp passageway.

* * *

"Captain Bartlett…Kei…Dammit!" Ranma gave out a solid punch to the tiled wall of the men's shower room causing a cobweb of cracks to appear at the point of impact. "If only I had done something, anything, to have changed the outcome of that incident…" 

_Man, you sure not cut out to be a natural born killer_.

Ranma was surprised to have recalled those words, words coming from 'him'.

…_Don't come back crying when you come looking for me_…

The thought gave him the shivers in spite of the warm water flowing all over him. He was at that moment taking a shower. He retracted his slightly bruised fist, staring at it and flexing it for its faculties.

"What was that voice? Did I really hear it? And those images…" He clasped his head and tried to shake off the thought. "God, am I losing it?" He shook his head, sideways, to that effect.

"And this upcoming war with Tsung," he continued. " Is this all really happening? Are we really going to fight them? I never really expected it come to this. All I ever wanted was to fly…Ka-Ka-Ka-COLD!"

A sudden freezing chill overcame Ranma as the hot shower water turned to lukewarm then to freezing cold, triggering his Jusenkyou curse and transforming him from he to the distinguishable redhead 'she' alter ego.

"Who the FUCK is messing with the hot water!"

* * *

"There," grunted the maintenance crewman as he finished shutting off valves and stuff on a heavy piece of machinery just outside the base's main building. "It's off. Now we can work on the heater just like Chief Sako told us." 

His 'four-eyes' buddy looked perplexed while adjusting the frame of his glasses. "I really hope nobody was using the showers when we did this."

"No worries," his companion shrugged. "And if somebody did, they'll sure get a rude awakening."

* * *

"Dammit!" cursed onna-Ranma as she tried every shower knob but end up getting cold water. "Now how am I going to change back?" 

Ever since Ranma's departure from Nerima, and from his old life, much of the unlucky streak he suffered before gradually faded. Maybe it was all coincidence or a freak probability in circumstances, or maybe the stars destined it, nobody can explain it, and especially not Ranma. No longer did hostile challengers bent to best him in martial arts plague him constantly nor was he pursued by lecherous fiancé wannabes that wanted his hand in marriage and in that kind of nonsense. But one most welcome change came when the frequency of accidentally getting splashed or wet by cold water has greatly diminished since he moved here. And of course he still had to be careful around cats.

"Hello! Is anybody there?"

Ranma's heart almost froze as he recognized the voice coming from outside. "Shit, it's that cameraman. What's he doing here?"

"Funny, I thought I heard a feminine voice coming from in here."

Shinjou was already putting on a towel after disrobing in the dressing area of the men's shower room when he heard that soprano-like shrill coming the shower area proper. He came here to freshen up unbeknownst to Ranma's knowledge. Slowly he crept closer to the darken area of the shower room, curious of who or what he'll find there.

Ranma had his back on the wall by the side of the doorway within the shower area and waited. Cold water still flowed out from the shower nozzles, covering the tiled floor with a thin film of the cool, clear liquid - chilling the pigtailed-haired girl's bare feet. Many things came into her head like how she's going to get out of this fix without much fuss. The last thing she needed was for someone to discover her embarrassing secret. A silhouette popped into view by the doorway.

Ranma mentally cussed and did the first thing that came to mind. She grabbed the shadowy figure by his left wrist, surprising him. She then pulled with all her might, swinging the target one hundred and eighty degrees and slamming him onto the shower room's wall with an audible thud, stunning him. Without pausing for a heartbeat, she then flipped him to his frontage and delivered a kidney punch to the gut, knocking the wind out of him and causing him to slump to the moistened floor. Panting from excretion she tried to compose herself; she then knelt down and checked on the poor sap's condition.

"Yep, definitely this Shinjou guy," said Ranma, examining and recognizing the freelance reporter's face in spite of the shadowy lighting. "I hope I wasn't too rough on him? Moreover, I wonder if he had noticed anything about me during the scuffle?"

A groan and somewhat normal pulse told Ranma that Shinjou would be all right, if not knockout cold for a little while.

"Well all I could do is hope for the best that he never figures out anything."

Ranma prompted him to a sitting position and after making one final concerned, casual glance he left shower room, leaving an unconscious Shinjou.

* * *

Feiring peered out of the corner of the corridor. Seeing no one but Ukiya, bouncing a few yards away, she concluded that the coast was clear and moved on. 

Having emerged from the ventilation shaft, Feiring proceeded cautiously through the enemy base's halls, using Ukiya as a forerunner and lookout – to lead her to through a clear and safe path. So far she has managed to conceal her presence thanks to the early warnings of her small furry compatriot but she herself had no idea where exactly she was, whether she's near or not to the point of exit of this place.

She watched as Ukiya gave her the signal to continue on and then disappear around an intersection. After a few steps she heard Ukiya shriek.

"Ukiya…" she murmured with concern, forgetting her dire situation. She was about to check out to what happen to him when the said monkey appeared back from the way he came and was scrambling in a hurry.

"Ukiya!" she said in much audible tone.

The small white primate jumped into her arms showing signs of excitement and fright.

"Hey, you! Come back with my book!"

Feiring turned to sound of the voice. There by the middle of the intersection a Marine skidded into view and looked perplexed upon seeing her.

"You! You're that kid prisoner we got locked up. How did you…"

Ukiya screeched at him, baring his fanged mouth. Without waiting any further, Feiring quickly backtracked the way she came, bearing Ukiya along. She could hear the Marine shouting at her to come back but she knew better than to do so. Besides she was prepared to stake her life just so she can escape this place. She would rather die than to experience the humiliation of getting captured again.

"I will escape from here and get back! And when I do, I'll make 'you' pay!"

* * *

Ranma wiped his damped hair, with towel he got from the shower room, as he walked down the hallway. Dressed in just undershirt and boxers, he came from the canteen where he was able to get some hot water and change back from a she to a he. Luckily nobody saw him pass by, as it was nearing the hour of the base's curfew. 

"I better hurry up before someone catches me."

He quickened his pace back towards to his quarters and that's when he literally bumped into 'her' by accident. Cries of pain echoed in the hallway mixed in with a startled animal screech.

"Owww!" Ranma wanted to add, _Hey, watch where you're going_, but decided to be considerate. After all he was partly to blame. "Hey, are you okay? Sorry for bumping in to you…"

"_Ah, it hurts_," groaned the girl - the subject that Ranma collided with - in her native language as she sat on her behind on the floor after the run into with him.

'Wait a minute, the language she just spoke, that dress she's wearing. Is she Tsungnese?'

Although she didn't look it, the first thought the came into Ranma's mind, upon seeing the girl, is she reminded him of Shampoo.

Of all of his former fiancés Shampoo had left the most lasting impression in Ranma's life. She was the most active in trying to get him to tie the knot so to speak, by hook or by crook, which lead to never ending headaches and consternations in Ranma's part. He could still remember it all like was just yesterday like those times when she drugged him with her strange concoctions; involving and endangering Akane in her petty schemes; having that 'ghoul' of a grandma of hers, Cologne, to join in the fray and add hell to his complicated existence.

But Shampoo was not here, only this girl before him, which has left him agape nonetheless.

Finally shaking off the last of her pangs, Feiring got a good look of the one she crashed into.

"_Big Brother?"_ she uttered in disbelief, still in Tsungnese.

'Nope. She not Shampoo. Why am I over reacting?'

Feiring lunged at the pigtailed-haired airman, encircling him in a loving embrace, causing much grimace from his part.

"_Big brother, what are you doing in a place like this?"_

'I must remind myself that this isn't Shampoo. She must be a couple of years younger than her. But why is she hugging me like this?' A growing panic brewed within Ranma as similarities of the 'Shampoo Incident' were becoming apparent.

"_Big brother, you don't know how I've greatly missed you so!"_ continued Feiring, while snuggling her cute head on Ranma's chest. _"Not since father gave you in and grandfather to the Peoples' Army. By the way how is grandfather?"_

Although he wasn't sure what was happening, Ranma decided to end this misunderstanding before it gets out of hand. Gently he clasped the bare shoulders of the girl and lightly pushed her away, making her face him face to face.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know you. And trust me, I'm not who you think I am."

Feiring frowned in puzzlement at his statement and lack of appropriate response in her innate language.

"The name's Airman 1st Class Ranma Saotome," he said sheepishly. "Sorry about this…"

A sudden realization dawned upon Feiring. "You," she responded, switching to Anglish. "You not Big Brother?"

"Big Brother?"

The base's alarm suddenly came to life bringing about consternation for the Tsungnese girl and confusion for pigtailed-haired Federation pilot.

"There she is!" Both Ranma and Feiring turned to the two Marines coming down the hall, one of them - the sentry assigned to guard the Tsungnese girl. Feiring returned her attention on the pigtail-haired pilot.

"You not Big Brother," she repeated, with a mixture of anguish and seething anger, evident in her face and voice. "YOU enemy! Made to look like my Big Brother! I Feiring kill YOU!"

'Huh? Why do I feel like this has happened before?'

The Tsungnese girl broke out of Ranma's hold and proceeded on giving him a jab. But Ranma's martial arts training and instinct suddenly kicked in, uncannily avoiding the attack while standing in place.

Unfazed by the lucky dodge of her opponent, Feiring immediately followed with a second thrust with her other arm. Ranma manages to evade that as well by bending his body in the other direction and again while staying put.

"Hey, quit it, will you!" 'This girl, could she be the Tsungnese prisoner everybody at the base has been talking about? If that were the case, could she be…Nah! It couldn't be…couldn't?' At that moment Ranma avoided a leg-sweep, meant to trip him, made by the Tsungnses girl, by jumping and somersaulting over her head and landing perfectly behind her.

"Gotcha!" Ranma declared as he lightly tapped one of her shoulders -- an unspoken indication that he outclassed her

Feiring reacted to this in blushed rage and shame. She whirled around and counterattacked with a flurry of blows and kicks, which Ranma easily all dodged.

Both Marines just stood in awe at the lithe dance the two combatants that were locked into. One of them suddenly flashed his sidearm and taking aim. "Don't shoot!" his companion said, swatting down his upraised service pistol. "That's one our airmen there. I think he from Wardog Squadron."

"Then what are we going to do?"

"We wait…and see."

From his peripheral view, Ranma noticed the growing number of spectators. 'I've got to put an end to this.' He waited for the right moment…and right there caught one of Feiring's thrusts by her wrist. Flustered, she tried hitting him with her free arm, but Ranma took hold of that as well. With both arms restrained, Feiring only options left were her feet. She tried kicking him, aiming for his vitals but the martial arts wielding, pigtailed-haired airman was one step ahead of her. With an upraised leg, Ranma manipulated it in a defensive manner blocking Feiring's kick attacks.

'I'm sorry. This is going to hurt me more than it is for you.' Ranma has always been against the idea of fighting women and fighting someone who's probably in her preteens didn't make things easy for him. But he had no time to dillydally; he had to bring to a stop this fight really quick. Ranma twisted Feiring's arms around and about, following in fluid motion, until he had her in painful hammerlock. He hovered his lips closely to the girl's ear. "I know you understand me, so please listen. See those Marines over there…" Ranma said, referring to the two Marines that showed up earlier. "And over there…" He redirected the grappled girl toward another corridor where more Marines have arrived and have taken up positions. "The whole base has been alerted. There's little or no chance for you to escape now. I don't want to see you get hurt…even if you are the enemy… So please give it up…for now." He wasn't sure of what he was saying to girl but hoped it sounded sensible enough. Feirng suddenly ceased her struggling from his grasp.

"Kill me…" she said in a small voice, her head dropping in defeat.

"Huh?"

"Please…kill me…Feiring no want to go through shame as prisoner of enemy again."

Although Ranma didn't see it, he knew, from sound of her voice, that the Tsungnese girl was stiffly crying.

"Feiring failed as pilot, got caught by enemy. Feiring failed as one of People. Feiring failed being good granddaughter…as good sister. Feiring just want to die!" The Tsungnese girl was apparently sobbing now, her body slacking to the floor in despair, forcing Ranma to clumsily hold her up.

"H-hey, don't cry! It's going to be all right. N-nothing bad is going to happen to you, I promise!" Ranma always felt awkward in these kinds of situations, making him say things that he would regret if not now then later.

A fierce screech interrupted the heart-wrenching moment. Ukiya who had been all but forgotten had remained in a corner to watch the standoff between his master and the pigtailed-haired stranger. When he saw Feiring fall to her knees, in tear-streaked disarray, that's when decided to make his move to save her. Bouncing off the floor, he used the adjacent wall to spring board toward the Tsungnese girl's aggressor, landing on his head and proceed in scratching him.

"Hey! What is this! Get off my head!" Ranma let go of Feiring…to attend to his new 'opponent'.

"Ukiya!" Feiring went for Ranma, to make her furry friend cease his antics, but one of the Marines read the move differently. From the corner of his eye, Ranma noticed the Marine and sensed his intent to shoot, from body language he exhibited, and it was aimed for the Tsungnese girl.

"LOOK OUT!" Ranma rushed to Feiring's side, knocking her down on to the floor while not minding the small simian's annoying antics, when the shot was fired. Ukiya screamed with a monkey sound as he jumped off of Ranma to cower nearby.

"Ah!"

"…Big Brother…" Feiring blushed at Ranma as he laid on top of her, his face a mask of pain; a deep gunshot wound matted his right shoulder, the same shoulder where Ukiya was when he jumped off right before the bullet hit, the same bullet meant for her. Feiring realized that this stranger, whom she perceive resemble his older brother, has saved her from certain death had he not shielded from the bullet.

"Move! Move!" The Marines converged on the two, lying over each other on the floor, their guns trained on them.

The lone Marine who fired his side arm stood trembling, stunned in disbelief on what he did, his drawn service firearm, still smoking from is muzzle, shaking in his hands. A forceful hand took hold of his pistol, commandeering it from his person.

"You fool! Who told you to shoot?" angrily scolded his fellow Marine.

The admonished Marine answered with mumbled words. "I…had to…do something…" His compatriot only stared at him in disgust, turning his attention to the two subjects being accosted by his other Marine brothers.

"Ah! Big Brother!" Feiring called out to Ranam pleadingly as she was hoisted up, and handcuffed once more. A frenzied Ukiya squealed and thrash about from the confines a Marine's jacket, having been caught eventually after giving a hassle of a struggle against the Marines. "Ukiya!" was the last she said before being escorted away.

"Hey take it easy on her guys, she still a kid…ah!"

"Are you all right, pal?" asked one of the Marines attending to him.

"I'll be fine, it's just a scratch."

"I don't know, it looks nasty, better have it checked out."

"Nah, it will mend in no time. But forget that. What's going to happen to her? Where is she going to be taken?"

The Marine didn't answer immediately. He was a bit taken aback by the pigtailed-haired airman's disregard attitude with toward his wound and was somewhat peeved by his peaked interest with the Tsungnese prisoner.

"All you need to know is that she's the enemy pilot captured from yesterday's encounter. I believed it was you shot her down…"

'Then it is 'her'.' Ranma was not sure how to take this revelation: guilt, pity, genuine concern. One thing's for sure he was intrigued by the girl and for some reason wanted to know her better. A bump to his side, the one with the wounded shoulder, by a passing Marine caused him to gasp in pain.

"You definitely must have that shoulder of yours check, before you bleed to death or something.

'Yeah, I guess he's right. First things first then, it won't hurt having this thing checked.'

* * *

The Federation Early Warning System Complex, located at undisclosed area within the largest island of the Republic of Maharlika, serves as the first line of defense in terms of detection and monitoring of military traffic in the Southeast Equatorial Region particularly against the threat of aggression from the Alliance Nations of the People's Republic of Tsung and the Tri-Indotsung States of: Viet, Khemer and Lao. 

It is said to be the most advance electronic military surveillance system capable of detecting anything from a small, light aircraft to shallow traversing sub. Also it has a system that works in junction with orbiting Federation satellites enabling it to receive real time visual feed that can be further enhanced with infrared and thermographic features.

Situated atop the highest knoll around in a hilly, tropical forested region, it is accessible via a winding well-paved road that cuts through the hill's sides and passes through several strategic checkpoints (a few of them more or less well or heavily defended).

It was a stuffy and humid evening for two Federation-Maharlikan soldiers, standing on guard by the main gate into the complex grounds. Their air-conditioning, in the gatehouse, was malfunctioning again forcing the two to contend with the sultry night air.

"Hey bro, got a light?" One of the soldiers began, pulling out a cigarette. His fellow soldier complied by producing a lighter and proceeded in lighting his smoke. After a few puffs he continued. "Sure is a hot night, aye bro?"

His fellow soldier simply agreed with him. "Ummm...Sure is."

"Say, after we finish our shift why don't we go to the 'Maraposa' at Port Angeles. There's this girl, Mika, I'm sure she'll like you…"

"Sorry. I can't. I already made plans to visit my family after this…"

"Man, not that lame excuse again! When are we ever going get together with some hot chicks?"

"Next time. I promise. It's just that my family needs the money I earn, and besides I got to check on my sick mother."

"Next time? Jeez! You always say that but you never seem interested. Are you gay or something?"

The other soldier hesitantly was going to answer but something caught his attention, pointing it out to his friend. "…We got company."

A couple of mega trailer truck, the one that carries heavy equipment like Arms Slaves, came rumbling into view from down the road and stopped right in front of the gates.

"Hey, is there supposed to be a scheduled delivery?" asked the first soldier, his suspicion being aroused.

"Don't know. I'll go check and call." The other soldier immediately proceeded back into the gatehouse but stop short of the doorway when his friend called out.

"Hey, bro…we'll talk later."

Shrugging at his friend's statement, the conservative soldier went in the guard's station to make the inquiry while his friend calmly paced toward the waiting huge utility vehicle.

A large of a man, in grey coveralls, emerged out the driver's side of the truck. His eyes are not discernable from under the like colored bull cap he wore.

"Good evening officer," he began, in a rather gruff voice, handing out a clipboard to the soldier. "We've got a delivery that you'll be receiving."

"Oh, and what are you delivering," answered back the curious soldier, checking out the papers.

"Lead." The man in grey answered, a sinister sneer forming from underneath his bowed down face.

"Huh?"

The soldier didn't noticed until it was a too late – a SOCOM pistol, with built-in silencer, flashed before his startled face; its laser pointer flashing and directed right between his eyes. The last thing he saw before dying was face of the grey man who wielded the gun. He had a mean streak on his expression, a look of depravity, like he enjoyed what he was doing.

* * *

"…That's weird? All I'm getting is static…as if being jammed." 

The soldier in the guard station had checked the computer console for the day's manifest and found no scheduled delivery at this date and time and not with mega trailers. He then decided to make a call to his superiors for confirmation but only got noise from the receiving end of the handset. Growing extremely suspicious he decided to check on his friend and those trucks.

"Urrahh!"

Three silenced shots pierced his belly rendering it in a soaking bloody mess. The soldier staggered back in shock and disbelief of what was happening to him, staring at his blood oozing stomach that he failed to notice the wicked man with the SOCOM by the doorway. A fourth shot to the head ended his suffering, falling with a meaty thud to the floor. The grey gunman then hovered over the soldier's still slightly convulsing prone form - a delayed reflex action, and gingerly emptied his gun's remaining ammunition through him. After finishing his grisly work, he then sat before the computer console and fished out a CD from his coveralls and inserted it into the computer's drive.

"They'll never suspect it until it will be too late," he said, an evil grin forming on his face. And then began typing and inputting the disc's contents into the network of the complex.

* * *

The man in grey coveralls came out of the guard station and pulled out a flashlight and began waving the beam emitting from it at the nearby woods facing out of the complex ground. 

Several bands of heavily armed men, in myriad clothing that appear rather worn out and rustic, emerged out the copse of trees and vegetation. They fanned out and secured the area. There were about fifty or more in number. A leader-type guy from among them headed and addressed the grey man who was in the process of disrobing his baggy coverall in place for a tight fitting Arms Slave pilot's jumpsuit from underneath.

"I hope all goes well, Ka Gauron…"

"Please, don't refer to me as if I'm part of your cause. I'm only doing this because my employers have paid me in getting involved in this little war of liberation of yours," said the man called Gauron with a sneer. "And would you relax already, Jose-kun. Why do you think I've trained a few of your men in these." Gauron was referring to the RK-92 'Savage' Arms Slaves being manually unloaded off the mega trailers; their frog-like gait did little in betraying the fact that they were advanced machines of war. Built and mass-produced in the Socialist Republics of Rus, these second generation Arms Slaves serves as the backbone of the Rus Armed Forces. They have been also exported to other Eastern Alliance Nations like Tsung, North Choson, and Viet. These versatile and easy-to-handle mechas are also a favorite of terrorist and clandestine organizations like the one Gauron serves.

"With these at your disposal you could face-off, toe-to-toe, with your Feddy counterparts."

The rebel leader, Jose, still had his doubts while sizing up the ASs. "True. But the Federation dogs have their M6s, which greatly surpasses these RKs…"

Gauron tsked and waved a disapproving finger at leader of the rebels. "Jose-kun, Jose-kun. That's is why my Codarl and I are here to make sure you get your moneys worth."

Jose noticed the last tarp being removed from the lead trailer, revealing an Arms Slave; unlike anything he has seen before, lying prone and facing up the night sky. It was almost humanoid in configuration like that of a medieval knight's suit of armor, complete with a long straight-haired tassel protruding and flowing out on top of its helmet-like head. Gauron was in the process of boarding the unique AS.

"Why, I could just single-handedly win this war for you while you sit back and brood," taunted Gauron before finally sliding into the Codarl's cockpit into the chest part of the mecha.

Jose's irate disposition was interrupted by one his aides that came up to him after noticing the banter between him and the gruff foreigner.

"How much longer must we contend with _that _Nippon scum, Ka Jose?" the subordinate asked, not hiding his disgust toward the outsider.

"I would be careful in what you say when around him if I were you," said Jose without looking at his fellow comrade. "I've heard of things about that man, terrible and awful things…"

"Don't tell me your afraid of him," said the aide in disbelief.

"That man," Jose continued, "he has the eyes of a remorseless beast. He'll chew you up and spit you out without giving any thought or concern…because he would just like to when he feels like."

"Then why are we still associating with-with him?" asked Jose's aide, cautious now of his words.

"Ka Simon, you must look past your personal beliefs and prejudices. While our cause is righteous and conservative we must be willing to embrace to new ideas and to those who share our ideology," Jose looked up at the Codarl as it stood up, out of the mega trailer, fully erect, its prism eyes glowing ominously for a moment indicating that the Arms Slave is fully operational, "and to those they employ."

"Ka Jose…"

"Right now we must focus on the mission at hand. Put aside all other considerations and coordinate with everyone involve. Is your team ready, Ka Simon?"

"Ready and willing, for the sake of our people and for the future of this country," vigorously stated Simon with much renewed patriotic determination.

"Good, carry on then, Ka Simon."

Simon excused himself, to attend to his men, leaving Jose to his personal assessment of the situation. He pulled out a military-type PDA and checked their mission time to objective.

We are behind schedule, I'm not sure we could make it – Jose thought. Then snapping into action, Jose began directing the final phase of their preparation before striking out.

* * *

"…_Thirty minutes before we enter enemy radar range!"_ reminded the navigator of lead Badger (Lotus Leader) to its crew. 

"_Signal the Lotus units of the situation, and tell them to standby for further orders!"_

"_Aye, sir!"_

"_Well this is it, Fen! I hope those Maharlikan friends of ours do their part right."_

"_They must! I know they will!"_ Commander Fen gritted himself in anticipation.

* * *

The battle for the Early Warning System Complex was fierce as ASI (Alliance Sympathizer Insurgents) forces slowly progressed from one checkpoint to the next, losing many members in the process to the Federation-Maharlikan defenders who were duking it out on the encroaching invaders. Already, the rebels lost a Savage AS and were having a hard time with the fourth defensive point which had a couple of tanks and M6s in its array. 

Gauron was bored. The last three checkpoints were no challenge to him, not even the lone M6 he single-handedly dispatched proved worth his trouble. He decided to sit back a bit and let his 'friends' take on the piece of the action, just to see how they fare and because he just felt like it.

"They're such a bunch of wusses. Can't they do any better?"

Gauron observed the skirmish between the two opposing forces and admits that in spite of the rebels superiority in numbers the Federation defenders had the advantage of elevation, defensive vantage point, and better military hardware.

"But you've got to give them credit for their guts, or is it misplaced foolhardiness?" commented Gauron. The ASI advance has grinded to a halt as the firefight intensified with the Federation forces having the upper hand. "With such determination, it makes me wonder why they haven't already taken over this sorry excuse of country."

A second Savage finally falls to the onslaught, its pilot's death throes echoing through the airwaves, but Gauron didn't take any notice. Almost immediately a frantic Jose, blurted out through the radio, interrupted Gauron's 'contemplative' mood.

"Ka Gauron, our forces are losing! There isn't much time before the arrival of our Tsung allies…"

Gauron was seething. "Jose-kun…What did I tell you…"

He began pushing and flipping several buttons and switches respectively. The Codarl's monotonic voice intoned, _"Lambda Drive initiating…"_

Gauron vaulted his AS several scores of meters into the air, to land on one of the squatting M18 'Tank Destroyers', crushing and crumpling as if it were just tin foil.

"…Don't referrer to me in that manner!"

"…_Lambda Drive output now at 50…"_

He then brought to bear his Mauser MGK 35mm rifle against one of the nearby M6s, bringing it down with several critical shots. Recovering from amazing and deadly display of the new type AS and, the second M6 took the opportunity of a clear shot at it.

"…_Lambda Drive at 100…"_

The M6 then opened fired but the Codarl was no longer on the spot it was supposed to be anymore.

"…Where did he go?" The M6 pilot pondered in panic, quickly trying to scan for the enemy AS's position. His question was answered with a violent jerking of his AS.

Outside, the Codarl had appeared right behind the M6, catching it by surprise and grabbing it in tight vice-like hold with its left arm. With its free hand, the unusual Arms Slave drew out its 'Dark Edge' molecular cutter – an AS-sized curved-shaped dagger-type weapon – from behind and plunged it deep into the back of the M6, right through the cockpit, killing the hapless pilot in a bloody gore.

The remaining unit – the M18 – swiveled its gun turret for the Codarl but Gauron had anticipated this. Still holding the M6 like some limp rag doll Gauron directed the Codarl in using it as an AS-sized shield between him and the M18's cannon discharge. He then slid his Mauser rifle between the dangling right arm and torso of the M6 and from there opened fire – to finish off the Tank Destroyer.

Having served its purpose Gauron casually dropped the now battered and ruined M6, letting it fall and crash to the ground, nearly crushing a few Federation-Maharlikan soldiers nearby. Noticing just now the human defenders, Gauron, with an evil glee in his expression, began to unsystematically exterminate them in any way he can: stomping on them with the Codarl's legs or by spraying them with rounds from his Mauser. After which, without pausing to survey his handy work, Gauron continued on his ascent up the wooded hill, not following the road route anymore, by jump hopping with his Codarl.

Jose and his band of rebels were dumbfounded on what had occurred. Many were amazed by the prowess displayed by the foreigner and his AS while others, including Jose could not help but feel horrified by brutality of the attack, especially done to their Federation counterparts. Being the first to recover from the grim stupor, Jose rallied the men to move on forward toward their objective on top of the knoll.

Gauron's Codarl continued on jump-hop, like some inhuman athlete, springing from one point to the next covering several hundreds of feet in just seconds, leaving the main rebel force behind. On his progress up the hill he would occasionally make chance encounter with some of the Federation defenders and make short work of them. By this time Gauron was at the height of his killing frenzy like a shark that had the taste of first blood.

He finally reached the top where his main target laid – the Early Warning System Complex. Composed of several secondary and auxiliary buildings, the crown of this facility is the polyhedral dome shaped structure, which houses the long range surveillance array that monitors armed force movement in Maharlika and the nearby surrounding region. Waiting for Gauron were a couple of squads of armored vehicles, a few M6s, and several scores of soldiers.

"No matter how many you come at me, I'll take you all on!"

Gauron was like drunken maniac, intoxicated to the stupor of wanton resolve, dancing to the moves of destruction and death as he one by one, with much fanfare from his piloting skills and the extraordinary feats of his Lambda Drived enhanced Codarl, dispatched the defenders of the complex.

* * *

It was utter chaos within the nerve center of the Early Warning System Complex as personnel frantically went about, through and fro, to address the critical situation they were in. 

"Checkpoint Number 4 has been breached! ASI forces are continuing their advance…"

"…No response from Checkpoint Number 7…"

"Dammit! Where's our air support!"

"We're still trying to quarantine the vicious Trojan in our network, sir. Until then, we can't even communicate with the outside. We're are practically isolated."

"Damn those ASI."

"Sir! Urgent message from the base defenders!"

"Put it through!"

The message from the intercom came in frenetic and choppy. "…We're bei…slaughtered…re…just one…Arm…ve…"

"Say again defense command? Repeat! Say again?"" Only static answered back from the com.

"What the hell is going on?"

"The Early Warning System Array Dome…It has been destroyed!" shouted the lookout at the observation post above the command center.

"What!"

"It was destroyed by a white Arms Slave, using some kind of energy discharge…It's now coming this way!"

The theater of the command center exploded in massive cloud of dust and debris, indiscriminately injuring those near the affected area. A huge silhouette outlined itself within the confines of dust cloud until it step through, revealing itself as the Codarl AS.

"What kind of Arm Slave is that?"

The Codarl brought its gun to bear and began spraying round after round within the half ruined command center. The horrid cries and pulpy popping sounds that followed became music to Gauron's ears as he sadistically smiled in satisfaction.

* * *

"_Three minute to launch point!"_

"_Break radio silence! Inform all Lotus units to prepare to release payloads on my mark!"_

"_Aye sir, relaying orders to the entire squadron!"_

"_It looks like this mission is a success, thanks to our Maharlikan friends! We would have not reached this far without their help!" _

"_It isn't over yet! We still have to fire all our missiles and get away as fast as possible afterwards. Once we're out of the territorial waters of the enemy, only then would I consider the mission to be a success!"_

"_Sometimes I don't understand you, Fen."_

"_I'm trying to both hopeful and realistic."_

"_Twenty seconds to strike point!"_

"_Arm all cruise missiles!"_

"_Arming all cruise missiles!"_

"Ten seconds…eight…seven…six…five…four…three…" 

"_Fire all cruise missiles!"_

One by one, starting with Lotus Leader, the Badgers detach their payloads of cruise missiles on either side of their wings, gliding for a millisecond before their rocket engines ignited, after which they proceed off at subsonic speeds toward their predetermined targets.

* * *

The radar operator's eyes went wide on what he saw on the radarscope. 

"Multiple incomings, bearing 289! They're cruise missiles, sir! Lots of them, with anti-ship types mixed in, and they're heading straight for us and fast!"

The OIC was shocked with incredulity. "How did they get past our Early Warning System! Sound the general alarm!"

"It's too late, sir!"

A cruise missile crashed right through the Port Angles Naval Station control tower, its warhead instantly detonated and engulf everything in white and heat.


End file.
